L'Hypocrisie des Envolés
by Catie147
Summary: 2017, 122e Coupe d'Europe de Quidditch : Olivier, entraîneur du Club de Flaquemare, est opposé à Marcus, à la tête des Pies de Montrose. Ils vont cependant devoir laisser leurs vieilles querelles de côté. Car en coulisses, quand les acclamations effrénées du public se taisent, les masques tombent. Ambitieux, tricheurs et fanatiques n'attendent que la première occasion pour frapper.
1. Chapitre 1 - Le Club de Flaquemare

**Note d'auteur** :

 **Bonsoir tout le monde !**

Tout d'abord, je vous remercie du fond du coeur pour avoir eu la curiosité de cliquer sur cette fiction !

Cette fiction est un peu sortie de nulle part. J'avais juste des dizaines d'autres plans en cours et histoires déjà commencées, puis j'ai relu HP4, et la lecture de la scène à la Coupe du Monde m'a brusquement inspirée. J'ai eu envie d'écrire sur le **Quidditch** , et plus encore, sur **une compétition d'envergure** **qui révélerait tous les dessous de ce sport pro**. Du coup voilà, cette histoire a un peu été commencée sur un coup de tête, mais elle m'a énormément inspirée et j'espère que ça va continuer ! Je ne vais pas surprendre ceux qui me connaissent déjà, mais je vais le dire quand même pour d'éventuels nouveaux lecteurs : **cette fiction va être plutôt longue**. Je me suis pour l'instant concentrée sur la Coupe d'Europe, mais il n'est pas impossible que j'écrive par la suite, après un petit saut dans le temps, sur la Coupe du Monde. C'est dans mes projets, mais à voir si cette histoire continue de m'inspirer sur le long terme !

Par rapport au contenu en lui-même, je me suis énormément basée sur les informations données **sur le wiki Harry Potter**. Les équipes de Quidditch sont donc toutes tirées de là-bas (sauf l'équipe espagnole dont j'ai inventé le nom parce qu'il me manquait une équipe), et le principe de la compétition (groupes, système de points, etc...) se base aussi sur ce que j'y ai trouvé. **La très grosse majorité des personnages sont des OCs** , désolée pour ceux que cela dérange, mais en mettant l'action en place vingt ans après la bataille de Poudlard, je n'avais pas trop le choix. C'est la première fois que j'écris sur Olivier et Marcus en tout cas, j'espère n'être pas trop à côté de la plaque !

Pour finir, je tiens à adresser un remerciement tout particulier à **Sun** , qui m'a énormément aidé pour le titre et le résumé de cette fic, et m'a énormément motivé à écrire, des tonnes d'amour sur toi ma Sunshine. :hug: Et merci du fond du coeur également à **Nighty** pour m'avoir donné tout plein d'idées sur les magouilles en coulisses des sports co.

Voilà voilà, désolée pour ce looooong pavé. XD Merci à ceux qui ont eu le courage de lire jusqu'ici, et très bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

— Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me le dire ?

— Parce que. Tu verras.

— Allez dis-moi !

— Non.

— T'es pas drôle.

— Je sais.

— Je croyais qu'on était amis ?

— N'essaie pas de m'avoir par les sentiments, tu sauras tout en même temps que tout le monde.

Olivier sourit devant l'air faussement boudeur de son amie. Bras dessus bras dessous, ils marchaient d'un bon pas sur le chemin enneigé, leurs bonnets, écharpes et parkas recouverts de blanc. La moue de Katie disparut bien vite cependant, alors qu'elle évitait habilement congères et plaques de verglas, sa main gantée toujours agrippée au coude d'Olivier. Elle n'arrivait jamais à prétendre bien longtemps quand elle feignait de lui en vouloir.

Les flocons continuaient de tomber paresseusement, voltigeant dans l'air glacial de ce début d'après-midi, et ils ne semblaient pas vouloir s'arrêter. Un temps qui annonçait un entraînement des plus polaires. Olivier regretta de ne pas avoir enfilé un pull plus épais.

— Faire des cachotteries aux autres, je comprends, mais à moi ?

— Encore plus à toi, tu ne sais pas tenir ta langue.

Il étouffa un rire lorsqu'elle lui donna un coup de coude dans le ventre, sans parvenir à effacer son sourire amusé.

— Je suis sûre que tu fais encore de grands mystères pour rien, soupira-t-elle. J'aurais dû rester au chaud à la maison.

— Ce n'est pas toi qui va te geler les miches sur le terrain.

— Encore heureux ! Bon, au moins je pourrai évaluer vos chances pour la Coupe de la Ligue. Histoire de savoir si je parie sur vous ou pas.

— Parce que tu comptais ne pas le faire ?

Olivier n'eut même pas le temps de paraître réellement offusqué. Katie se pencha vivement vers le sol, ramassa un petit tas de poudreuse et le lui colla dans la figure, avec la précision d'une Poursuiveuse aguerrie. Elle éclata de rire devant son expression indignée et s'enfuit en courant du mieux qu'elle le pouvait dans la neige fraîche, loin de possibles représailles.

— Tu ne perds rien pour attendre ! cria-t-il.

Seul un rire lui répondit. Olivier poussa un soupir et la suivit à allure plus modérée. Depuis sa blessure au genou huit ans plus tôt, il était incapable de courir sans souffrir d'un tiraillement désagréable. Son os s'était brisé sous le violent impact d'un Cognard, mais il avait refusé de quitter le terrain. Il était beaucoup trop fier à l'époque. Il n'avait pas de remplaçant, et s'il se retirait, son équipe perdait. Résultat, ils avaient quand même perdu, et son genou était dans un état irrécupérable à la fin du match, même pour la magie. Contraint d'arrêter le Quidditch, il avait rejoint le Département des Jeux et Sports Magiques, s'enfonçant dans une routine à mourir d'ennui.

Seule Katie lui avait permis de garder la tête hors de l'eau. Elle était restée à ses côtés sans faillir, alors même que sa vie se désintégrait. Il avait perdu sa passion, l'adrénaline des matchs, l'ivresse de la foule en liesse, son copain qui était parti du jour au lendemain ; Katie, elle, était restée. Elle l'avait aidé à trouver un nouvel appartement douillet, en plein cœur de Londres, le jour où son propriétaire l'avait fichu dehors. Elle n'avait jamais cessé d'être son amie, et même alors qu'ils avaient tous deux dépassés leurs quarante ans, ils étaient toujours aussi proches qu'au premier jour.

Olivier poussa un soupir en apercevant enfin le stade niché en bas de la côte. Cela faisait bientôt six ans qu'il avait été engagé comme entraîneur, au sein de cette équipe à laquelle il avait donné presque dix ans de sa vie. Lorsqu'on l'avait contacté en lui demandant s'il voulait bien du poste, l'ancien coach ayant pris sa retraite, il en avait sauté de joie. Il ne pouvait plus monter sur un balai, certes, mais il pouvait toujours faire part de son expertise, manager une équipe et réfléchir à différentes stratégies de jeux. Il avait eu l'impression de revivre en retrouvant ce monde qu'il affectionnait tant.

— Hé papi ! Tu te dépêches ?

Katie était déjà arrivée devant les portes, agitant les bras énergiquement. Olivier allongea ses foulées, attentif à ne pas glisser. Une forêt à un kilomètre au nord était spécialement dédiée au transplanage, il fallait ensuite gagner le stade à pied, entouré comme il l'était de sortilèges de protection. Si la marche était agréable en été, elle l'était beaucoup moins en plein mois de décembre.

— Je suis sûre que tu es le dernier, marmonna Katie lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur.

— Peu importe, c'est moi qui commande, lui répliqua-t-il.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, sans réussir à cacher son sourire, et le suivit à l'intérieur lorsqu'il eut déverrouillé la porte réservée au personnel. Ils remontèrent rapidement le dédale de couloirs glacés qui serpentaient sous le stade sans croiser âme qui vive. Les joueurs devaient déjà tous être en train de se changer. Et bien sûr, lorsqu'ils poussèrent la dernière porte les séparant des vestiaires, des voix joyeuses se répercutèrent sur les murs nus.

— Et là, et là, vous devinerez jamais ce qu'elle a fait.

— Sincèrement Ed ? On s'en fout.

— Vous savez où est Dubois ?

— Il devait arriver y a dix minutes.

— Pourquoi on a entraînement aujourd'hui, déjà ?

— Aucune idée. Cory, Jonathan, des infos à communiquer ?

— Vous voulez pas connaître la fin de mon histoire ?

— On s'en fout Ed !

Olivier réprima un sourire amusé en promenant son regard sur les différents membres de l'équipe éparpillés dans le vestiaire. Aiden, leur Gardien parfois un peu trop franc et trop blagueur, était allongé sur un banc, les mains derrière la nuque. Selina, leur Poursuiveuse la plus impulsive, nattait ses longs cheveux noirs, ignorant délibérément les œillades provocatrices d'Edmund. Ce dernier avait la carrure typique d'un Batteur, un de ceux un peu trop fonceur qui réfléchit ensuite. Appuyé contre son casier, il avait été coupé en plein élan dans ses anecdotes de sa soirée de la veille.

— Ah Olivier, te voilà ! s'exclama Cory en s'approchant à grands pas. On avait peur que la neige t'aie englouti.

— Et moi je suis invisible ? s'offusqua Katie. Holà la compagnie !

Aussi joyeuse et pétillante que d'habitude, elle alla immédiatement s'asseoir à côté de Roseann, qui dessinait négligemment sur son carnet à spirales, assise sur le sol. La Batteuse était certainement celle que Katie préférait le plus dans l'équipe, même si elle ne l'avait jamais dit franchement. Roseann faisait toujours preuve d'une grande douceur, qui jurait énormément avec la férocité avec laquelle elle jouait sur le terrain.

Pendant qu'elles discutaient à voix basses, Cory montra à Olivier quelques schémas de jeux sur lesquels il avait travaillé la veille au soir. Plein de bonne volonté, l'assistant était parfois un peu trop enthousiaste et difficile à arrêter lorsqu'il partait dans des explications alambiquées. Heureusement pour Olivier, Jonathan vola à la rescousse. Lorsque le Poursuiveur vint le saluer, il en profita pour l'entraîner à l'écart, sous le regard déçu de Cory.

— Tu les sens bien aujourd'hui ? demanda Olivier.

— Comme d'habitude. Drew paraît un peu fébrile, il n'a pas voulu me dire pourquoi.

Son Capitaine désigna du menton la silhouette frêle de l'Attrapeur, qui polissait son balai d'un geste nerveux.

— Et Millie est encore plus renfermée que d'habitude, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit bien grave.

Cette fois-ci, il montra du pouce la Poursuiveuse isolée au fond de la pièce, plongée dans un livre, les yeux fixes et la bouche encore plus maussade que d'ordinaire.

— Je vais aller lui parler, soupira Olivier. Dis à tout le monde de se préparer, sur le terrain dans dix minutes.

Jonathan eut un mouvement d'hésitation, surpris, mais il retint sa question et lança le signal au reste de l'équipe. Certains obéirent sans rechigner, d'autres protestèrent de façon clairement intelligible avant de s'exécuter.

— Il caille dehors, on est vraiment obligé de sortir aujourd'hui ? ronchonna Edmund.

Olivier ignora les protestations et rejoignit Millie, qui enfilait un énorme pull sous sa robe d'entraînement.

— Tout va bien ? demanda-t-il d'un ton léger.

— Oui.

Le marmonnement était trop sec pour être poli, pourtant il ne s'en formalisa pas. Millie n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de très chaleureux, et si cela avait joué en sa défaveur lors de sa sélection, elle avait effacé tous ses doutes à l'instant où elle était montée sur son balai. Olivier avait été soufflé par son aisance en vol et sa redoutable précision. Elle était sûrement celle qui avait manqué le moins de tirs depuis le début de la saison. Voilà pourquoi il la défendait toujours contre les autres lorsque ceux-ci se plaignaient. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre une aussi bonne joueuse.

— Tu es sûre que tu ne veux rien me dire ?

Il la vit hésiter devant sa voix douce. Il s'était toujours fait un point d'honneur à rester le plus accessible possible. Il rappelait régulièrement à l'équipe que si jamais ils avaient besoin de quelqu'un à qui parler, d'une oreille attentive ou autre, il serait toujours là pour tenir ce rôle. Instaurer une ambiance calme et de confiance lui paraissait primordial pour entretenir un bon esprit d'équipe, une bonne entente, et de bons résultats. Ses joueurs s'ouvraient plus souvent à lui qu'aux psychomages à leur disposition et cela lui convenait parfaitement.

— Je t'assure que ce n'est rien d'important, finit par soupirer Millie. Si jamais ça vient à empirer, je promets que je viendrais t'en parler.

— Très bien, capitula Olivier.

Il savait que ce n'était pas la peine d'insister, elle reviendrait vers lui lorsqu'elle serait prête. Il se tourna alors vers le reste de l'équipe, plein d'entrain et bouillant d'énergie en repensant à la raison pour laquelle il les avait rassemblés aujourd'hui. Habillés et leurs balais sur l'épaule, ils étaient prêts.

— C'est parti !

Les sept joueurs le suivirent dans le corridor qui menait sur le terrain, certains en traînant des pieds. Katie le rattrapa en tête de file en quelques bonds sautillants, le bout du nez encore rougi par le froid du dehors.

— Le mot de passe pour les loges a changé ?

— Wronski, soupira-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il était décidément beaucoup trop faible. Katie laissa échapper un rire, lui colla un baiser sonore sur sa joue mal rasée, et s'échappa en adressant ses encouragements au reste de l'équipe. Elle assistait toujours à leurs entraînements depuis la tribune officielle, à l'abri derrière une glace protectrice et bien au chaud en hiver. Ce qui était complètement illégal car l'endroit n'était réservé qu'au Ministre et autres membres haut placés du Ministère, mais qui viendrait leur taper sur les doigts en pleine tempête de neige.

Olivier, quant à lui, se faisait toujours un point d'honneur à ne pas y aller. Il aurait pu donner ses instructions de là-haut, mais il n'estimait pas cela juste vis-à-vis de l'équipe. S'ils se gelaient sur le terrain, alors lui aussi. Cela n'était pas vraiment du goût de Cory, qui s'était emmitouflé dans quatre pulls, un manteau et deux écharpes.

Un vent glacial les accueillit lorsqu'ils mirent enfin le pied sur le terrain. Les gradins vides qui les entouraient donnaient à l'endroit un aspect abandonné un peu terrifiant. Sans attendre, les sept joueurs prirent leur envol, projetant des gerbes de neige autour d'eux. Frissonnant de froid, Olivier marcha jusqu'au centre du terrain avec difficulté, la poudreuse lui montant à présent à mi-mollet. Lorsqu'il fut à sa place habituelle, il lui fallut quelques minutes pour reprendre son souffle et se jeter un Sonorus.

Cory, qui ressemblait de loin à une énorme montagne de vêtements, ouvrit la malle contenant les balles d'entraînement d'un coup de baguette avant de le rejoindre. Bientôt, le Souafle volait de mains en mains, les Cognards décrivaient d'élégants arcs-de-cercle, le Vif d'Or scintillait de part et d'autre du terrain et les instructions d'Olivier se répercutaient d'un bout à l'autre du terrain.

Malgré la neige, les flocons qui ne cessaient de tomber, le froid qui leur fouettait le visage et le ciel qui s'assombrissait peu à peu, cela n'en resta pas moins un temps bien mis à profit. Millie ne rata pas un seul but, Aiden fit des miracles en parant certaines balles lobées, et Drew battit son propre record en attrapant cinq fois le Vif d'Or en quinze minutes. Lorsqu'Olivier leur donna enfin l'autorisation d'atterrir, il débordait de fierté.

— Excellent, vraiment excellent, les encouragea-t-il alors qu'ils repartaient vers les vestiaires, complètement frigorifiés. Vous avez été remarquables.

— Au moins on ne se les ait pas gelés pour rien, maugréa Edmund.

— J'avais besoin de savoir si vous étiez prêts.

— Prêts pour quoi ? interrogea Roseann, curieuse.

Olivier arbora un air à la fois mystérieux et important, avant de les précéder à l'intérieur. Dans son dos, les autres échangeaient des regards perplexes. Même Cory paraissait perdu. Toutefois, ils n'eurent des explications qu'une fois dans les vestiaires, balais rangés, robes trempées jetées dans le panier de linge sale et une Katie tout aussi curieuse les ayant rejoints.

— J'ai de bonnes nouvelles à vous annoncer, leur lança Olivier. J'aurais pu vous les donner dès mon arrivée, mais comme je le répète souvent, on ne peut rien avoir sans effort. Maintenant que je vous sais prêts et dignes, je peux me permettre de vous…

— Tu vas accoucher, oui ? le coupa Katie d'un ton impatient. Je poireaute depuis plus longtemps qu'eux, je veux savoir !

Olivier lui jeta un regard furieux. Elle savait pourtant pertinemment qu'il détestait être interrompu, surtout devant ses joueurs. Ces derniers avaient le bon goût de cacher leur amusement derrière des petites toux discrètes. Katie, quant à elle, ne se laissa pas démonter et lui offrit un large sourire innocent.

— Bien, grinça Olivier, pince-sans-rire. Si c'est demandé si gentiment. Je nous ai inscrits pour la prochaine Coupe d'Europe.

Un silence étonné suivit sa déclaration. Aiden fut le premier à réagir. Il éclata d'un énorme rire communicatif et claqua ses paumes l'une contre l'autre d'un air joyeux.

— Excellent ! Tu nous penses enfin prêts ?

Aussitôt, les questions se mirent à fuser, chacun parlant en même temps. Ils n'en revenaient pas, trop sonnés de leur chance. Et Katie, extatique de bonheur, avait entraîné Roseann dans une petite danse, ses longs cheveux bruns volant derrière elle en même temps qu'elle tournoyait.

— Depuis combien de temps est-ce que tu me caches ça ? lui lança-t-elle soudain.

Olivier lui sourit d'un air faussement modeste. Depuis qu'il avait été nommé entraîneur de l'équipe, pas une seule fois il ne les avait emmenés en Coupe d'Europe. Avant son arrivée, ils avaient perdu d'une manière humiliante lors des premiers matchs de qualification. Olivier avait donc décrété qu'ils ne participeraient plus, jusqu'à avoir un niveau impeccable. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'il préparait son coup, jubilant dans son coin sans rien pouvoir dire. L'entraînement d'aujourd'hui lui ayant donné raison, il ne regrettait pas une seconde sa décision. Ils allaient briller et décrocher le prix, il en était persuadé.

— Laissez-moi parler, réclama-t-il en levant les mains, rétablissant le calme. Je ne voulais pas vous le dire plus tôt pour ne pas vous stresser inutilement. J'ai eu la réponse officielle aujourd'hui. Nous sommes en lice pour la Coupe qui débutera en janvier prochain.

— Mais ça ne nous laisse que deux semaines pour perfectionner notre jeu, s'inquiéta Jonathan.

— Je vous ai entraîné dans ce but sans que vous ne le réalisiez, le rassura Olivier. Ces deux prochaines semaines, vous allez les passer à vous reposer et à faire le plein d'énergie pour ce qui vous attend. La cérémonie d'ouverture aura lieu le 3 janvier, les matchs d'élimination seront lancés la semaine suivante.

— Et tu sais quelles équipes sont dans notre groupe ? demanda Selina.

— C'est la deuxième bonne nouvelle du jour, sourit Olivier. Les Orgueils de Portree, les Crécerelles de Kenmare, les Cerfs-volants de Karsjok et l'équipe du Yorkshire.

Le soulagement se lut sur tous les visages. Aucune équipe d'envergure pour ces premiers matchs. Cela ne pouvait être qu'un bon présage.

— On sort fêter ça ?

Des rires et des approbations bruyantes suivirent la question d'Edmund.

* * *

 **Note de fin** : Un **très grand** **merci pour votre lecture**! :hug: Les premiers chapitres sont essentiellement là pour présenter et introduire peu à peu les nouveaux personnages, c'est normal si vous êtes un peu perdus, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je ferai des rappels en début de chapitre en note d'auteur.

 **Marcus arrive la semaine prochaine** , j'espère que vous serez au rendez-vous ! Et si vous avez le temps de laisser un petit mot pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce premier chapitre, je vous en serai **extrêmement reconnaissante**. :hug:


	2. Chapitre 2 - Les Pies de Montrose

**Note d'auteur** : Un très grand merci à **Firenze-Snape** pour sa review, ce premier retour m'a fait chaud au coeur !

Viens aujourd'hui le deuxième chapitre, en compagnie de Marcus, qui vous allez le voir n'est pas des plus agréables. :mg: C'est la première fois que j'écris sur lui, donc j'espère ne pas l'avoir trop abîmé. Je vous souhaite **une très bonne lecture** , et on se retrouve en bas !

* * *

— L'équilibre est absolument parfait, vous verrez. L'accélération se fait en quatre secondes et demie, de zéro à…

— Fermez-la.

Le vendeur s'interrompit de façon abrupte, lui jeta un regard mauvais, et tourna les talons le menton levé, manifestement vexé. Il s'enfonça dans son arrière-boutique, où il s'affaira avec bruit pour manifester son mécontentement.

Marcus l'ignora, parfaitement conscient de son impolitesse mais n'en ayant pas grand-chose à faire. Il observa d'un regard aigu le balai qu'il était venu examiner, le tout dernier modèle Balétoile. Il en avait utilisé un durant toute sa carrière professionnelle. Il s'agissait de la marque de référence aux Etats-Unis, là où il s'était pratiquement enfui après la guerre pour se reconstruire une vie qui tienne un minimum debout. L'équipe nationale américaine avait utilisé le Balétoile XXI durant la dernière Coupe du Monde il y a trois ans, et il tenait le Balétoile XXII entre ses mains. Une pure merveille. Bien meilleur que le bon vieux XVII sur lequel il avait lui-même volé à l'époque.

D'un geste impatient, Marcus secoua la petite clochette posée sur le comptoir. Le vendeur reparut, toujours de mauvaise humeur.

— Oui ? demanda-t-il d'un ton sec.

— Combien ?

— Pour ce balai ?

Marcus se retint de répliquer « Non, celui que vous avez dans le derrière » et hocha le menton d'un geste sec. Le bonhomme prit un air supérieur, de ceux des commerçants qui savent très bien que le client en face ne pourra pas payer, et écrivit un montant sur un morceau de parchemin, avec la discrétion d'un professionnel. Il fit glisser vers lui la feuille jaunie et Marcus faillit s'étrangler devant le prix exorbitant. Il réussit toutefois à garder un visage totalement impassible et fit un nouveau signe de la tête.

— Très bien. Je vous en prends sept. À expédier à cette adresse.

Il arracha presque la plume des mains du vendeur, griffonna une ligne sur le parchemin qu'il venait de lui tendre et le lui retourna tout aussi sec.

— Et pour le paiement ? demanda son interlocuteur d'un ton pincé.

— Mon responsable s'en chargera à la livraison.

— Je ne fonctionne pas comme ceci, protesta l'autre. Vous devez me verser la moitié avant réception du bien et la seconde moitié…

Marcus claqua la porte de la boutique derrière lui sans entendre la fin de la phrase. Imperturbable, il remonta le col de son manteau pour protéger son visage des rafales de vents et rejoignit la rue piétonne encombrée de Moldus. Dans son dos, le magasin de balais de courses sembla disparaître entre le salon de tatouage et le disquaire qui le flanquaient de part et d'autre.

Il traversa le village sans se départir de son air maussade. Il avait eu les yeux plus gros que le ventre, c'était indéniable. Son patron allait encore pousser une gueulante, peut-être même renvoyer la marchandise. Il ne regrettait pas sa décision une seule seconde, pourtant. Il n'avait pas supporté l'air suffisant du vendeur, qui paraissait si bien croire qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre l'achat de sept Balétoiles XXII. Il y avait peut-être un fond de vérité à cela, mais il n'avait pas à le savoir.

Une fois éloigné de la bourgade Moldue et dissimulé derrière une grange abandonnée, Marcus transplana dans un craquement discret. Il reparut dans un sous-bois désert, avant de prendre direction plein nord, vers leur stade d'entraînement. Ces consignes de sécurité étaient tout bonnement ridicules. Depuis trois ans qu'il était en poste, trois ans qu'il protestait contre ces idioties de précaution anti-Moldus, trois ans qu'on lui disait de faire comme on lui demandait, « et puis c'est tout ». Il rejoignit le terrain sans se dérider, grimaçant à chaque fois que ses pieds s'enfonçaient dans un tas de neige fraîche.

Lorsqu'il poussa la porte latérale et s'engouffra dans les coulisses, il fut aussitôt happé par l'énergie qui semblait bourdonner partout autour de lui. Des assistants couraient partout, robes, balles ou protections volant derrière eux sous le commandement de leurs baguettes ; des sorciers météorologues se disputaient autour de cartes du ciel ; des Médicomages marchaient d'un air important, bombant le torse sous leurs blouses blanches.

Marcus se fraya un chemin parmi tout ce petit monde, ignorant les saluts qu'on lui lançait, et gagna les vestiaires d'un pas rapide. Il priait Merlin et Salazar avec ferveur pour ne pas croiser Oscar. Il ne manquerait pas de lui poser des questions sur les résultats de son expédition à la recherche de nouveaux balais et il devrait lui avouer qu'il devait s'apprêter à débourser une quantité astronomique de Gallions. Oscar avait toujours été très près de ses sous.

Il ne put retenir un discret soupir de soulagement en arrivant à son bureau sans croiser ne serait-ce que l'ombre de son supérieur. La pièce était rangée avec une maniaquerie et une précision redoutables. Pas un dossier ne traînait, pas une feuille de parchemin ne s'échappait, rien ne dépassait et tout était à sa place. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour retrouver la chemise dans laquelle il rangeait précieusement tous leurs schémas de stratégie de jeux, puis il partit par la porte du fond. Il traversa l'étroit couloir désert jusqu'aux vestiaires, où il jeta un coup d'œil par acquis de conscience.

L'endroit était presque vide, à l'exception d'une silhouette maigre qui fouillait dans son casier.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fous encore ici Fillingham ? T'as vingt secondes pour ramener tes fesses sur le terrain, tu m'as bien entendu ?

Il claqua la porte avant d'entendre les explications de son Poursuiveur et gagna sa loge d'un pas vif. Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à lui, ils n'auraient pas gardé cet imbécile, il lui préférait nettement son remplaçant. Il était malheureusement trop tard pour changer de joueur cependant, c'était du suicide d'opérer une modification à une date aussi proche du début de la Coupe d'Europe.

Une fois bien au chaud dans la guérite qu'il avait demandé spécialement pour lui, Marcus étala ses schémas sur la table devant lui et observa d'un œil critique ses joueurs qui volaient d'un bout à l'autre du terrain. Voilà trois ans qu'on lui avait offert le poste d'entraîneur des Pies de Montrose, une équipe écossaise qu'il avait admiré toute son enfance et son adolescence pour ses prouesses sur le terrain et ses nombreuses victoires. Ils étaient vainqueurs en titre de la Coupe d'Europe pour la deuxième fois d'affilée et Marcus comptait bien rafler un troisième prix cette année pour ses débuts sur la scène européenne.

Au vu de ce que ses joueurs faisaient aujourd'hui, c'était loin d'être gagné.

— Baxter, gronda-t-il dans le mégaphone fixé à hauteur de son épaule. T'as de la merde dans les yeux ou quoi ? Cette balle était d'une facilité déconcertante à arrêter, concentre-toi, bon sang ! Harwood, si tu ne te sers pas mieux de ta batte très vite, c'est moi qui vais en jouer, et je viserai ta tête plutôt qu'un Cognard, c'est clair ? Et où est Fillingham putain ?

À ces mots, une petite silhouette vêtue de noir décolla depuis l'autre bout du terrain pour rejoindre ses coéquipiers.

— Bien, on va pouvoir s'y mettre sérieusement. Denmark, si tu ne m'attrapes pas ce Vif d'Or en moins de dix minutes, tu feras dix tours de terrain. Sans balai. Un peu de nerfs, nom d'un chien !

L'entraînement continua sur le même ton, Marcus gueulant dans son mégaphone et son équipe faisant du mieux qu'elle le pouvait pour se maintenir à ses attentes. Ils continuèrent après le coucher du soleil, de larges ampoules jetant une lumière crue sur la neige recouvrant le sol. Marcus continuait de s'énerver, rectifiant les positions, leur ordonnant de s'exercer à tel ou tel type d'attaque, sans jamais qu'un compliment ne sorte de sa bouche. Lorsqu'il estima avoir trop mal à la gorge pour continuer, il lança d'une voix sèche :

— Aux vestiaires, tout de suite, j'arrive.

Il rassembla ses parchemins éparpillés autour de lui, les rangea soigneusement dans son dossier, et redescendit au rez-de-chaussée le visage sombre. Il était à peine plus calme lorsqu'il pénétra dans les vestiaires, sa chemise sous le bras et les sourcils froncés. Il ne s'aperçut même pas de l'intense état de fatigue de ses joueurs, trop occupé qu'il était à réfléchir aux mots durs qu'il allait leur adresser.

— Je n'ai jamais vu un entraînement aussi pathétique.

Il les fusilla du regard l'un après l'autre, ses prunelles glaciales les empêchant de protester. Sa mâchoire se contracta en passant sur les deux seules femmes de l'équipe, qu'il avait été contraint d'engager par souci de parité d'après la direction. Emmener une équipe purement masculine en Coupe internationale n'était apparemment pas très bien considéré. Il avait dû âprement négocier pour n'en sélectionner que deux.

La première, Phoebe, ne broncha pas sous son regard sévère. Toujours très calme et d'une apparence froide, elle pouvait être une excellente Gardienne, il l'admettait - quand elle ne faisait pas tomber les trois quarts des Souafles qu'elle arrêtait. La seconde, Sara, rougit et détourna la tête, soudain passionnée par ses ongles. Si elle pouvait être une Poursuiveuse redoutable parfois, il la trouvait surtout bien trop impressionnable. Il fallait du cran pour jouer à ce niveau, et elle n'en avait pas.

— Plus de trente fautes directes, deux chutes, une blessure et à peine 60% de tirs réussis. Si vous jouez comme ça dans quelques semaines, ne vous étonnez pas de vous faire éliminer dès les premiers matchs !

— Tu exagères, Marcus…, tempéra Justin.

Peu impressionné par l'éclat de son coach, le Batteur lui adressa un sourire que Marcus trouva bien trop provocant.

— Je n'exagère pas, répliqua-t-il d'un ton sec. J'ai l'impression que vous ne réalisez pas ce qui est en jeu.

— Bien sûr que si, soupira Chuck en levant les yeux au ciel. On n'est pas des débutants, et…

— Et c'est pour ça que tu as battu un record de lenteur pour attraper le Vif d'Or ?

— On est juste fatigués, Marcus, interrompit Zeke d'une voix calme. Ça fait des semaines qu'on s'entraîne jours et nuits pour ce championnat, on a besoin de repos. Ce serait totalement contre-productif de se lancer dans la compétition en étant crevés. La cérémonie d'ouverture est dans moins de deux semaines, il faut qu'on…

— C'est à moi d'estimer si on cesse les entraînements ou pas, le coupa Marcus. Et vous êtes loin de pouvoir vous accorder un tel luxe.

Son Batteur et Capitaine s'apprêtait à protester, mais il le fit taire d'un geste.

— C'est pourquoi je maintiens toutes les séances de la semaine prochaine, annonça-t-il.

Aussitôt, il y eut un concert de protestations. Tous se mirent à parler en même temps, certains jurant furieusement, d'autres écarquillant des yeux éberlués. Seul Toby, toujours aussi discret, était resté assis sur son banc, le visage rendu pâle par la colère.

— Faites donc comme Fillingham qui accepte en silence, s'agaça l'ancien Serpentard avec un geste en direction du Poursuiveur.

— Non mais Marcus…, s'avança Zeke. C'est Noël la semaine prochaine.

— Et alors ?

— Ce n'est pas parce que toi tu n'as pas de vie personnelle que c'est notre cas, répliqua furieusement Chuck. Tu ne peux pas nous obliger à…

— Ce qu'il veut dire, le coupa Gabriel d'un ton apaisant, c'est que nous avons déjà des obligations familiales à ce moment-là.

Marcus, les yeux chargés d'orage, soutint le regard défiant de Chuck. Il ne supportait pas qu'on lui tienne tête, surtout sur ce genre de détails. Depuis Poudlard, il avait peut-être appris à jouer plus fair-play, mais il acceptait toujours aussi mal l'échec, quel qu'il soit.

— Tu as raison, Gabriel, lança-t-il à son Poursuiveur d'un ton froid. Vous avez d'autres préoccupations, bien plus importantes qu'une triviale Coupe d'Europe à remporter pour la troisième fois d'affilée.

— Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, simplement…

— Pour votre information, j'ai reçu aujourd'hui les équipes du groupe dans lequel nous serons. Si les Balais de Braga ne devraient pas poser de soucis, je vous rappelle que vous avez essuyé une défaite il y a quelques mois contre les Vagabonds de Wigtown et que vous n'avez gagné que de vingt points contre les Faucons de Falmouth à votre dernière rencontre. Donc je ne me réjouirai pas trop vite si j'étais vous.

Sa déclaration fut suivie d'un silence de plomb. Plus personne n'osait souffler mot. Marcus fit un dernier tour d'horizon du regard, s'assurant que ses paroles s'inscrivaient bien dans le crâne de chacun.

— Si j'estime que vous avez besoin de vous entraîner, vous venez, un point c'est tout, où je ferai jouer vos remplaçants, c'est clair ? Je n'aurais aucun scrupule. C'est bien compris ?

Il bluffait largement, mais il fut assez convaincant pour que chacun hoche la tête, certains avec plus de réticence que d'autres.

— Bien, conclut-il. Rendez-vous demain à la même heure. Ainsi que tous les jours suivants, jusqu'au week-end précédent l'ouverture officielle de la Coupe. Je vous fais grâce du 25 décembre.

Un parfum de mutinerie flottait dans l'air, mais personne n'osa ouvrir la bouche. Satisfait, Marcus s'autorisa un sourire qui n'atteignit pas ses yeux, avant de lâcher ses dernières paroles d'encouragement.

— Vous n'êtes pas encore prêts. Ayez bien conscience de cela.

Puis il tourna les talons, laissant derrière lui un silence de plomb.

* * *

 **Note de fin** : Merci beaucoup pour votre lecture ! **Une petite review** me ferait énormément plaisir, y a pas plus motivant que d'avoir des retours, et je suis curieuse de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé. :)

Je vous souhaite une très bonne fin de semaine, et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour retrouver Olivier et son équipe !


	3. Chapitre 3 - Le Rituel du Souafle

**Note d'auteur** : Bonjour tout le monde ! Tout d'abord, merci encore une fois à **Maxine** pour sa review. Merci également à la revieweuse Guest à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre, je suis ravie que Marcus te plaise et merci tout plein d'avoir pris le temps de laisser un mot. :)

On retrouve Olivier dans ce chapitre avec Katie et son équipe (pour un bref rappel : Aiden, le gardien ; Selina, Millie et Jonathan les Poursuiveurs ; Roseann et Edmund, les Batteurs ; et Drew l'Attrapeur). J'espère très fort que ce chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture !

* * *

— Porskoff, souffla Olivier.

Son murmure produisit un nuage de buée dans l'air glacial. À peine protégé du froid par l'écharpe de laine qu'il avait enroulé à la va-vite autour de son cou, il poussa avec impatience la porte de la réserve qui venait de se déverrouiller à l'annonce du mot de passe. Il passa devant le fatras de robes, battes, protections et balais d'entraînement pour gagner le fond de la pièce, où étaient entreposées les balles. Dissimulé au fond d'une malle, sous une bâche, se trouvait le Souafle qu'il était venu chercher.

— Te voilà, marmonna-t-il.

Il se saisit du ballon autrefois rouge, à présent si usé et rafistolé qu'on peinait à reconnaître sa couleur d'origine. L'objet sous le bras, il repartit comme il était venu, prenant soin de claquer la porte derrière lui. Il retraversa le plus vite possible la distance qui le séparait des vestiaires, laissant un sillon de traces de pas dans la neige. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement une fois à l'intérieur, à l'abri du vent glacial qui lui fouettait la figure. Il tenta de réchauffer ses doigts gelés du mieux possible en soufflant dessus, clignant des yeux sous la lumière crue des néons, agressive après la pénombre de la nuit noire.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il arrivait dans les vestiaires où régnait une joyeuse cacophonie et fut accueilli par un concert de soupirs.

— T'étais vraiment sérieux ? maugréa Edmund avec une grimace.

— Bien sûr, répondit Olivier avec énergie. C'est une tradition !

— Avant la Ligue peut-être, mais je suis sûre que ça va nous porter malheur de faire ça avant la Coupe d'Europe, affirma Aiden avec toute la persuasion dont il était capable.

L'ancien Gryffondor leva les yeux au ciel, sans parvenir toutefois à retenir un sourire, puis il lui envoya le Souafle d'un geste fluide. Le ballon effectua une trajectoire courbée parfaite et atterrit dans les mains ouvertes du Gardien sans qu'il eut à bouger d'un pouce.

— Vu que tu es si enthousiaste, tu commences, lui dit-il avec un sourire.

Aiden soupira sous les rires sarcastiques de ses coéquipiers. Il fit tourner le Souafle entre ses paumes calleuses avec rapidité, avant de l'envoyer par surprise droit sur Katie. Celle-ci poussa un cri de surprise et le rattrapa de justesse.

— Merci à mes vieux réflexes, rit-elle. T'aurais pu prévenir.

— Ça aurait été moins drôle, répliqua Aiden avec un sourire en coin. Honneur aux dames !

— Je ne fais pas partie de l'équipe.

— C'est tout comme, tu es notre mascotte.

— Comment est-ce que je dois le prendre ?

Elle arbora une moue boudeuse, qui fut bien vite remplacée par un sourire lorsque les sept joueurs se répandirent en compliments exagérés sur sa constante bonne humeur et son enthousiasme communicatif. Elle secoua la tête et capitula dans un soupir, amusée par leurs simagrées.

— Bon très bien. Je déclare notre Rituel du Souafle ouvert !

Son air solennel provoqua des rires étouffés dans l'assemblée, qui finirent par s'éteindre pour laisser place à un silence attentif.

Katie réfléchissait, les yeux fixés sur le plafond et la balle tournant pensivement entre ses mains. Autour d'elle s'étalaient cartons de pizza vides et cadavres de bouteilles de Bièraubeurre, vestiges de leur dernier repas traditionnel avant toute compétition importante. Demain, ils devraient se rendre à la cérémonie d'ouverture, se concentrer et se lancer à corps perdu dans cette nouvelle aventure, plus sérieusement que jamais.

Aujourd'hui, ils s'offraient le luxe d'une dernière soirée tous ensemble, ponctuée de rires et de blagues. Sûrement la dernière de la saison, avant de connaître le stress et la tension des matchs. Olivier estimait ces moments très importants pour la cohésion de l'équipe et il avait tenu à clore le repas avec leur rituel habituel.

— C'est bon, j'ai ! dit soudain Katie.

Elle raidit son dos, prit une courte inspiration, leva le Souafle à hauteur de poitrine et lâcha d'une traite :

— J'ai peur que vous vous fassiez lamentablement écraser pendant les matchs d'élimination et qu'Olivier soit d'une humeur exécrable pendant des mois.

Elle envoya sans attendre le ballon en direction de Roseann, avant de grimacer d'un air désolé en direction de son ami. Celui-ci leva les yeux au ciel et la rassura d'un sourire. Il savait à quel point il pouvait être agaçant quand tout ne se passait pas comme il voulait, et la peur de Katie était tout à fait légitime. Lui aussi craignait une défaite humiliante dès le premier match, même s'il évitait de montrer ses doutes à son équipe.

— J'ai largué mon copain hier et je n'arrive même pas à me sentir triste, avoua Roseann d'un ton songeur.

Elle lança brutalement le Souafle à Selina, qui n'avait pu retenir un reniflement de mépris. La Poursuiveuse eut un sourire à la limite de la condescendance et rejeta ses longues mèches noires derrière son épaule.

— Je trouve que certaines personnes ici ont une vie des plus moroses et ils ne devraient pas nous l'imposer de force.

Le Souafle vola en direction de Drew, mais Olivier l'arrêta de la main droite pour le renvoyer droit sur Selina.

— Arrête donc de siffler ton venin et dis-nous quelque chose de vrai, lui dit-il d'un ton calme, parfaitement détendu.

La jeune femme pinça les lèvres et réfléchit quelques secondes, le visage fermé, sous les regards patients de ses coéquipiers.

— Nawell continue d'insister pour qu'on se montre en public, finit-elle par lâcher, réticente. L'ambiance n'est pas des plus sympathiques à la maison.

Elle renvoya la balle avec un peu trop d'énergie en direction d'Aiden, assis de l'autre côté de leur cercle. Edmund passa un bras autour des épaules de la Poursuiveuse et lui murmura quelques mots inaudibles à l'oreille. Les joues de Selina se teintèrent de rose et elle le repoussa d'une main ferme.

Personne d'autre n'insista. Tout le monde ici savait à quel point Selina tenait à garder sa relation avec sa petite amie loin de la presse à scandale. Elle était loin d'assumer sa bisexualité face à sa famille et Nawell peinait à le comprendre. Olivier avait bien tenté d'en parler avec sa joueuse, mais elle avait toujours tenu à éviter le sujet, sauf lorsqu'elle ne pouvait l'éviter.

Le Souafle passa ainsi de mains en mains, et dans son sillage naissait une file de confessions. C'était Olivier qui avait instauré cette pratique dès son arrivée à la tête de l'équipe. Par ce moyen, chacun pouvait s'exprimer, dire une vérité, une phrase, n'importe quoi ; quelque chose qui les libérait, les soulageait et ôtait un poids de leurs épaules.

Ils pouvaient parler de leurs vies personnelles, des mésententes au sein de l'équipe, de tout et n'importe quoi, du moment que les esprits ne s'échauffaient pas. Le but était de jouer carte sur table maintenant pour éviter les tensions inutiles lors des matchs, déjà stressants à l'origine sans que l'on rajoute tout cela par-dessus. Malgré les réticences de l'équipe, ils se prêtaient au jeu depuis maintenant six ans, avant chaque grosse compétition ou rencontre importante.

L'effet cathartique du Rituel du Souafle n'était aujourd'hui plus à prouver, et ils le montraient encore ce soir, alors que la balle volait d'un bout à l'autre du cercle. Si chacun devait y passer au moins une fois, certains s'exprimaient davantage, profitant de l'occasion pour se soulager des quelques soucis qui leur pesaient sur le cœur.

Ainsi, Aiden parla brièvement de Jade, la fille qu'il voyait en ce moment et qui semblait le mener par le bout du nez - il raconta pas moins de trois anecdotes à son sujet, d'un ton blagueur qui ne trompa personne. Selina accusa pour la centième fois Millie de se sentir trop supérieure pour se mêler au groupe. Cette dernière resta silencieuse mais Roseann prit sa défense avec une pointe d'agacement dans la voix et reprocha à Selina son esprit de compétition parfois trop prononcé.

Puis Jonathan évoqua les querelles sans fin qui l'opposaient à sa sœur à propos de l'héritage de leurs parents, Edmund avoua qu'il avait perdu une bourse de Gallions bien garnie en jouant au poker la veille et souligna que Drew, le petit dernier, devrait peut-être tenter de mieux s'intégrer à l'équipe au lieu de se perdre dans son imagination rêveuse les trois quarts du temps. L'Attrapeur rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et marmonna des excuses dans un filet de voix, avouant à demi-mot qu'il était parfois absent car il s'inquiétait beaucoup pour sa grand-mère malade, mais qu'il ferait de son mieux lors des qualifications.

Enfin, le Souafle arriva entre les mains de Millie. Olivier l'observa avec attention. Il avait attendu cet instant tout le long de leur Rituel, curieux de voir si elle allait enfin parler de ce qui la préoccupait depuis quelques semaines. Si elle avait toujours été assez isolée du reste de l'équipe, elle était aujourd'hui encore plus stressée que d'habitude. Son visage fermé était parcouru de tics nerveux inhabituels et elle évitait de regarder qui que ce soit en face, le Souafle tournant rapidement entre ses doigts.

— Lynn est revenue, lâcha-t-elle soudain abruptement. Pour récupérer Robb.

Elle relança aussitôt la balle vers Olivier, qui l'attrapa par réflexe mais ne prononça pas un mot. Les autres aussi s'étaient tus, tous les regards convergeant vers Millie. Cette dernière détestait être le centre d'attention et elle gardait les yeux résolument fixés sur ses mains jointes.

C'était sûrement celle qui se confiait le moins sur sa vie privée en-dehors de Jonathan, qui mettait un point d'honneur à garder des relations strictement professionnelles avec son équipe. Elle ne parlait que rarement de son quotidien à l'extérieur du terrain, et elle se contentait généralement, lors de ces petites traditions, de balancer quelques vérités au visage de ceux qu'elle ne pouvait plus supporter.

Si elle abordait le sujet aujourd'hui, cela devait réellement lui peser sur le cœur, et Olivier savait qu'ils devaient briser l'abcès ensemble, maintenant, ou elle ne serait pas à 100% avec eux lors du prochain match. Sans doute un des plus importants de leur saison.

— Robb, c'est ton neveux, c'est bien ça ? demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

— Oui, répondit-elle dans un murmure crispé. Il a sept ans.

— Et Lynn c'est…

— Sa mère.

Millie soupira devant leurs regards étonnés. Elle se redressa, carra ses épaules, remonta ses lunettes sur son nez et fixa résolument ses yeux sur le plafond.

— Lynn est partie un an après la naissance de Robb. Elle l'a laissé à mon frère sans un mot d'adieu, sans une explication. Quand Jared est mort il y a quatre ans, c'est moi qui aie récupéré la garde de Robb. Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle est revenue aujourd'hui et je ne veux pas le savoir, il est hors de question que je la laisse repartir avec lui.

Sa voix étranglée se cassa et elle se tut, comme retenant un sanglot. C'était sûrement la première fois depuis qu'elle faisait partie de l'équipe qu'Olivier ressentit autant de compassion de la part des autres. Même Selina, qui ne supportait pas Millie habituellement, se pencha pour poser une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

— Si on peut t'être d'une quelconque aide…, offrit Jonathan, le front plissé par l'inquiétude.

— Oui, n'hésite pas, affirma Roseann.

— Je préférerais qu'on arrête d'en parler et que le sujet ne soit plus jamais évoqué.

La Poursuiveuse avait retrouvé sa voix distante un peu sèche et sa froideur. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour crisper de nouveau les autres membres de l'équipe à son égard. Olivier vit les yeux de Selina se plisser et sa bouche s'ouvrir, prête à lui balancer ses quatre vérités ; il prit donc la parole d'une voix forte pour lui couper l'herbe sous le pied.

— Bien, bouclons le tour du Rituel, dans ce cas ! Pour ma part, je dois dire que je suis totalement confiant quant à vos capacités à remporter cette Coupe. D'accord, d'accord, presque confiant, rectifia-t-il sous les sourires amusés et les toux sceptiques. Je stresse un peu, il faut bien l'avouer, mais je suis aussi prêt à parier toute ma maigre fortune que nous irons loin. Et si ce n'est pas le cas, et bien nous travaillerons vingt fois plus dur pour la prochaine Coupe d'Europe.

— Et après il affirme avoir confiance en nous ! s'exclama Edmund sous les éclats de rire.

— Je déclare ce Rituel du Souafle terminé, proclama Olivier, ignorant les gentilles moqueries de ses joueurs.

— Et moi ? demanda soudain son assistant, timide, qui n'avait pas pipé mot depuis le début de la soirée.

— Oh, pardon, Cory. Tiens.

Olivier lui tendit le Souafle avec prudence, sachant à quel point le jeune homme pouvait être maladroit. Cory le tint à bout de bras avec un rictus embarrassé, gêné par les regards braqués sur lui.

— Euh et bien… Moi aussi je suis persuadé que vous allez gagner ! Vive le Club de Flaquemare ! lança-t-il un peu bêtement.

Katie mit ses doigts entre ses lèvres et siffla longuement pour le sauver du malaise dans lequel il était plongé, tandis qu'Olivier reprenait gentiment le vieux Souafle si précieux qui leur portait bonheur depuis toutes ses années. Il déclara une nouvelle fois le Rituel achevé, avant de se relever péniblement. Heureusement pour son honneur, Jonathan lui tendit une main secourable pour qu'il s'y appuie.

— Merci, marmonna-t-il, un poil essoufflé. Saleté de genou.

Son Capitaine lui sourit et lui tapa amicalement l'épaule. Autour d'eux, tout le monde se préparait à partir. Cory rassemblait les cartons de pizza vides, Aiden ramassait les bouteilles de Bièraubeurre, et Roseann passait un coup de baguette sur le sol plein de miettes.

— Je vais aller ranger ça si tu veux, offrit Selina en désignant le Souafle.

— Tu me promets de ne pas le jeter dans la première poubelle venue ? lui demanda-t-il, suspicieux.

— Promis !

Malgré sa promesse, il rechigna à lui transmettre la balle et elle leva les yeux au ciel devant tant de simagrées. Lorsqu'enfin elle put tourner les talons en direction de la réserve avec son précieux chargement, les autres vinrent saluer Olivier, emmitouflés dans leurs manteaux et écharpes.

— Passez une bonne nuit, leur dit-il en serrant la main tendue de Drew. Et soyez en forme demain !

— Reçu cinq sur cinq coach ! lança Aiden depuis la porte.

Il lui adressa un dernier signe de main avant de tourner les talons, suivi du reste de ses coéquipiers. Selina ne tarda pas à revenir et quitta elle aussi les lieux sur un geste d'au revoir. Quand il fut seul en compagnie de Katie, Olivier poussa un profond soupir.

— Allez, tu peux me le dire à moi, le poussa son amie. Avoue que tu meurs d'inquiétude.

— Bien sûr, grogna-t-il. Et si j'avais pris la mauvaise décision ? Et s'ils ne sont pas prêts ?

— Ne dis pas de bêtises enfin. Tu es un super entraîneur et tu as une équipe géniale. Bien sûr que ça va bien se passer.

— J'aimerais bien pouvoir te croire sur parole…

Katie laissa échapper un petit rire devant son expression de martyr et glissa son bras sous le sien.

— Allons-y, toi aussi tu as besoin de repos.

— Tu es sûre de ne pas pouvoir te libérer demain ?

— Impossible, je travaille, tu vas devoir faire sans moi.

— Dommage… Je crois bien que tu es la seule qui me supporte vraiment quand je suis stressé.

— Je sais bien, je suis un peu ce qu'on appelle une personne miracle.

Olivier leva les yeux au ciel devant tant de modestie. Il éteignit les lumières et ferma soigneusement la porte derrière lui en sortant. Ils ne reviendraient pas s'entraîner ici avant un moment.

Demain, direction la France pour une année haute en couleurs.

* * *

 **Note de fin** : Voilà, voilà, encore un peu de mise en place, mais promis ça bouge un peu plus dès le prochain chapitre ! J'espère que ça vous a plu quand même. Une review contre une part de pizza ?

On se retrouve dès la semaine prochaine avec le sympathique Marcus, direction la France ! Merci à tous pour votre lecture, bon week-end et à bientôt.


	4. Chapitre 4 - La cérémonie d'ouverture

**Note d'auteur** : Un très grand merci à **Maxine** pour sa review ! Et sans plus attendre, voici le quatrième chapitre sur notre ours préféré et son équipe. Pour rappel : Phoebe est la Gardienne ; Sara, Gabriel et Toby les Poursuiveurs ; Zeke et Justin les Batteurs ; Chuck l'Attrapeur. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. :)

* * *

— Vous êtes ?

— Marcus Flint.

— Les Pies de Montrose ?

— C'est bien ça.

— Quatrième rangée gauche, sièges 62 à 70.

La jeune sorcière barra leurs noms de la liste qu'elle tenait entre les mains et se tourna immédiatement vers les suivants. Sans se départir de son air maussade, Marcus précéda son équipe dans la travée principale du chapiteau. Il remonta l'allée d'un pas vif jusqu'à la quatrième rangée de sièges, sans prendre la peine de saluer qui que ce soit. Il n'avait aucune envie d'être ici et il trouvait ces obligations mondaines des plus pénibles. Il prit place avec ses sept joueurs sur les sièges désignés, croisa les bras et fixa un point droit devant lui d'un air résolument grognon.

Sa mauvaise humeur ne semblait pourtant pas affecter les autres. Justin et Toby, en habitués de la compétition, saluaient de loin leurs rivaux, d'un geste amical de la main. Ils échangeaient quelques paroles à voix basses sur les changements opérés chez certaines équipes depuis la dernière fois qu'ils les avaient croisés, et pour certains cela remontait à la Coupe d'Europe d'il y a trois ans.

— J'en reviens toujours pas que les Busards aient changé de Gardien, ils vont se ramasser sans Thornhill.

— Pas plus que les Gargouilles, ils ne feront pas long feu, j'ai entendu dire qu'ils n'avaient pas d'Attrapeur remplaçant.

— C'est moi ou le Batteur patibulaire des Balais a disparu ? C'était quoi déjà son nom ?

— Gonsalez ? T'as pas entendu ? Paraît qu'il s'est fait choppé pour dopage.

Au contraire, Sara, leur dernière et toute jeune recrue, écarquillait de grands yeux émerveillés sur chaque petit détail. À dix-neuf ans, il s'agissait de sa première compétition d'envergure et elle ne cessait de s'enthousiasmer avec Chuck de tout ce qu'elle voyait. Ce dernier, âgé de seulement deux ans de plus, était tout aussi impressionné, bien qu'il tente de le cacher sous une pointe de nonchalance qui ne trompait personne.

— Et eux ?

— Je dirais un pays nordique.

— Suède ?

— Ce sont les norvégiens, intervint Phoebe. Les Cerfs-volants de Karasjok.

Assise en bout de file, la Gardienne jetait un regard critique sur tous les joueurs qui passaient devant elle. Certains lui lançaient des œillades appuyés qu'elle ignorait soigneusement d'un air pincé, bras et jambes croisés. À l'autre bout du groupe, près de Marcus, Zeke et Gabriel étaient plutôt dans une évaluation attentive de leurs futurs concurrents, les analysant des cheveux jusqu'à la pointe des pieds, en passant par leur façon de marcher et leur manière de se tenir.

— Celui-là à la carrure type d'un Attrapeur.

— Et à côté, le Batteur, il a l'air d'avoir une faiblesse au genou droit.

— Le gars trois rangs derrière, tu le vois ? On a l'impression qu'il va s'étouffer dans sa propre suffisance.

Autour d'eux, tout n'était que cacophonie de voix, de conversations animées en plusieurs langues étrangères et de raclements de sièges. Le chapiteau bruissait d'impatience, la hâte soigneusement cachée sous des visages d'apparence joviale. Tous attendaient le début de la cérémonie d'ouverture avec un empressement grandissant.

Soudain, le silence se fit. Si brutalement qu'on aurait pu croire à un sort. Marcus se redressa sur son siège, son air maussade remplacé par une expression avide. Face à l'assemblée, debout sur l'estrade, se tenait la Ministre de la magie française, qui attendait le calme avec un doux sourire. Lorsqu'elle fut certaine que l'attention de chacun était centrée sur elle, Diana Servais porta sa baguette à sa gorge et prononça un distinct "Traductus !", permettant ainsi à chacun d'entendre son discours dans sa langue maternelle.

— Chers joueurs, chères joueuses, bien le bonjour à vous tous ! lança-t-elle avec affabilité. Je vous souhaite la bienvenue en France, au nom de tout notre gouvernement, en espérant que vous apprécierez votre séjour sur notre territoire. J'aimerais commencer par les points de sécurité, peu amusants j'en conviens, mais importants pour la tranquillité de tous. En accord avec la Clause Internationale du Secret Magique, il vous est demandé de ne pas vous aventurer hors des zones délimitées par le Ministère. Ces dernières bénéficient de protections anti-Moldues poussées et vérifiées régulièrement, ce qui n'est pas le cas des villages environnants. Nous vous recommandons donc la plus grande prudence.

Marcus poussa un soupir clairement audible, provoquant quelques retournements de têtes agacés. Il les ignora ostensiblement et garda son regard plein d'ennui fixé sur la Ministre.

— Place à présent à la véritable raison de notre présence ici ! Veuillez accueillir nos représentants durant cette compétition, les Tapesouafles de Quiberon !

Des applaudissements polis suivirent sa déclaration, tandis que l'assemblée se tournait vers l'entrée du chapiteau, d'où émergeait la seule équipe française du tournoi. Sara ne put retenir une légère grimace.

— Ils ont l'air un peu hautain, non ? souffla-t-elle à l'oreille de Chuck.

— Comme s'ils avaient déjà gagné, approuva son ami dans un grognement méprisant.

Les épaules raidies par l'importance de leur position et le front haut d'arrogance, les sept joueurs remontèrent l'allée, portant une énorme caisse de bois. Ils la posèrent délicatement sur la table dressée près de leur Ministre et se rangèrent au fond de l'estrade, en un rang parfait, les mains derrière le dos. Diana Servais agita sa baguette d'un élégant geste de poignet et le coffre s'ouvrit en un cliquetis mystérieux. Sara, Chuck, et tous les autres joueurs de la salle pour qui cela était une première, tendirent le cou avec curiosité.

Sur un second mouvement de baguette, une coupe d'or ouvragée, sertie d'améthystes, lévita dans les airs avec légèreté pour s'offrir à la vue de tous.

— L'équipe gagnante se verra remettre cette pure merveille, forgée par nos experts gobelins. Je suis certaine que vous saurez vous en montrer digne.

Des gerbes de flammes jaillirent du bout de sa baguette, s'envolèrent vers la toile du chapiteau et voltigèrent en un entrelacs de figures compliquées, formant de manière accélérée les blasons de chacune des équipes participantes, avant d'exploser en un millier d'étincelles sous les murmures admiratifs de l'assemblée. Elles furent suivies par un enchevêtrement de rubans de soie, qui se tordirent dans les airs pour former le chiffre 122. Au même instant, les flammes apparurent de nouveau dans la coupe délicate, animant l'or de reflets mouvants.

— Je déclare à présent la 122e Coupe d'Europe ouverte !

Des vivats et des acclamations retentirent d'un bout à l'autre du chapiteau. Tout le monde se mit debout, certains sifflèrent, d'autres trépignaient déjà d'enthousiasme. L'atmosphère avait déjà un goût d'avant-match.

— C'est tout ? demanda Sara, un peu déçue, en applaudissant avec les autres. Je pensais que ce serait un peu plus…

— Impressionnant ? compléta Zeke. Spectaculaire ? On est en France, fallait pas s'attendre à grand-chose.

Comme à chaque fois que le Batteur ouvrait la bouche, Sara piqua un fard et se ferma comme une huître. Cela provoqua immanquablement un sourire narquois sur les lèvres de Chuck, qui s'apprêtait à la taquiner lorsque Marcus coupa court à leur discussion.

— Qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour bouger ? Allez, on y va !

Ce n'était pas tout ça, mais il n'avait aucune envie de sociabiliser. Il lui semblait avoir aperçu de loin Dubois et sa tête de niais, et moins il le voyait mieux il se portait. Il mena ses joueurs vers la sortie d'une main ferme, réprimandant sèchement Toby lorsqu'il s'arrêta un instant pour discuter avec un des Poursuiveurs des Vagabonds de Wigtown. Il ne respira librement qu'une fois hors du chapiteau et de son brouhaha insupportable qui commençait à lui insuffler une migraine. Il parcourut quelques dizaines de mètres avant de se rendre compte que personne ne le suivait. Il se retourna en fronçant les sourcils face à la bande d'imbéciles qui le regardaient de loin.

— Tu rentres directement ? s'étonna Gabriel.

— Bien sûr, répliqua-t-il sèchement. Pourquoi ?

— Il va y avoir des petites activités ludiques tout l'après-midi, répondit Justin en haussant une épaule. Pour favoriser l'entente entre les pays, éviter les trop grosses tensions entre les équipes. Et il y aura sûrement des Feuxfous Fuseboum à la nuit tombée.

— J'ai entendu une Attrapeuse dire que le village où on loge regorge d'endroits historiques, ajouta Sara avec enthousiasme. On pourrait peut-être y faire un tour ?

— Et je peux savoir quand est-ce que vous comptez vous reposer ? lança Marcus d'une voix froide.

— Notre premier match n'est pas avant une bonne semaine, non ? lui dit Zeke. On ne va pas rester dans nos chambres à se tourner les pouces en attendant.

— Et bien sans moi. J'ai assez vu de personnes aujourd'hui pour mon bien-être. Si l'un de vous se blesse pendant ces jeux stupides, je me ferais un plaisir de vous achever, c'est clair ?

Il n'attendit pas la réponse avant de tourner les talons, grimaçant contre le marteau-piqueur qui lui martelait les tempes. Il descendit la pente qui serpentait à flanc de colline où se dressait le chapiteau tout en maugréant dans sa barbe. Ces divertissements étaient une telle idiotie. Cela ne se passait pas ainsi aux États-Unis. Les Américains n'avaient pas du tout les mêmes pratiques et il était souvent médusé devant certaines traditions de ses compatriotes. Peu importe, que ses joueurs s'amusent si c'était ce qu'ils voulaient, lui rentrait s'isoler une bonne fois pour toute.

Il arriva très vite en vue du petit village niché dans un vallon verdoyant, entouré de plaines battues par les vents. Il avait beau avoir à redire sur le programme de la journée, Marcus n'avait cependant d'autre choix que d'avouer que leur organisation était sans faille. Les choses avaient été bien plus désordonnées lorsqu'il avait concouru pour la Coupe d'Amérique du Nord.

Les arrivées s'étaient faites par Portoloins, jusqu'à cette petite portion de pays totalement isolée des Moldus, en plein milieu des Landes. Il s'agissait d'un des rares villages sorciers français, assez grand pour occuper les quelques centaines de personnes s'étant déplacées pour ces quelques mois de compétition.

Les quelques deux cents joueurs, auxquels s'ajoutaient entraîneurs, soigneurs, arbitres et membres du Ministère chargés de la sécurité, avaient été logés dans un immense hôtel construit aux abords de la ville expressément pour l'évènement. La bâtisse pouvait s'apparenter à un château de taille modeste, composée de cinq étages et de plusieurs annexes.

Un peu plus loin, de l'autre côté de la colline, avaient été construits les différents stades, à proximité de quelques bosquets d'arbres pour accueillir les spectateurs venant par transplanage. Vu le coût phénoménal de telles structures, seuls deux terrains avaient été édifiés : le premier, de taille modeste, pour les matchs éliminatoires, et le second, bien plus grand, destiné à accueillir les rencontres à partir des huitièmes de finale.

Marcus avait du mal à croire qu'ils allaient devoir passer presque un an de leur vie ici. Enfin, dans l'optique qu'ils réussissent à passer les phases de qualifications, ce qui était loin d'être gagné. Heureusement, chaque phase de matchs serait séparée de semaines de repos, autant pour permettre aux joueurs de soulager leurs muscles que les autoriser à rentrer voir leurs familles. Lui-même n'avait personne auprès de qui retourner, et il s'attendait à des jours pleins d'ennui.

Enfin, il arriva au domaine gigantesque où ils avaient posé leurs malles après le voyage. Il se dirigea vers l'aile droite, au premier étage. Toutes les équipes écossaises y avaient été rassemblées, ce qui n'était pas exactement à son goût. Il ne supportait pas l'entraîneur des Tabasseurs de Banchory.

Le couloir, immense, était encore plus grand de l'intérieur que de l'extérieur. Chaque porte arborait en lettres d'or le nom de son joueur, chaque chambre bénéficiait d'une salle de bains privée et chaque équipe avait accès à une salle commune. Officiellement pour s'y détendre, mais Marcus comptait bien en profiter pour fixer des rencontres hebdomadaires et parler stratégies. Malheureusement pour lui et son caractère asocial, tous les repas étaient pris dans le réfectoire commun, au sous-sol. Histoire de favoriser la mixité des équipes et toutes les bêtises dont avait parlé Justin tout à l'heure.

Déterminé à ne pas perdre une minute de son temps, Marcus s'installa à son bureau et se plongea dans des schémas de jeux compliqués, réfléchissant à plusieurs tactiques à mettre en place selon les équipes adverses. Les sourcils froncés, concentré, il ne vit pas le temps passer et lorsqu'il releva la tête, la nuque raide, le soleil s'apprêtait à se coucher. Il s'étira en grimaçant, les muscles endoloris, mais satisfait du travail accompli. Il pourrait présenter tout ça à ses joueurs dès le lendemain. Certainement pas à l'aurore vue l'heure à laquelle ils allaient rentrer, mais qu'ils ne comptent pas non plus sur lui pour épargner leur sommeil.

Affamé, Marcus finit par laisser son estomac grondant le tirer hors de sa chambre. Il descendit jusqu'au réfectoire avec suspicion, ne s'autorisant à se détendre qu'au moment où il put confirmer qu'il était bien seul. Malheureusement, il n'y avait pas un plat en vue. Et bien sûr, pas un seul Elfe ou qui que ce soit à qui demander le pourquoi du comment. De nouveau de mauvaise humeur, Marcus sortit dans la nuit fraîche, frissonnant sous l'air glacé de ce début janvier. Il courut presque jusqu'à la cahute du gardien, qui se révéla tout aussi vide que le reste de la bâtisse.

— C'est pas vrai, marmonna-t-il.

Il fusilla du regard les environs, comme à la recherche d'un coupable, lorsqu'un employé surgit comme par miracle. Vêtu d'une robe prune et portant à la poitrine le badge ministériel, il traversait le parc d'un air à la fois inquiet et affairé.

— Hé ! l'apostropha brusquement Marcus. Je peux savoir pourquoi rien n'est servi en bas ?

— En bas ?

— Le dîner. Au réfectoire.

— Oh, il n'y en a pas ce soir, toutes les festivités se déroulent sur la colline, près du chapiteau.

Les yeux de Marcus se plissèrent de colère et il était sur le point de déverser son venin lorsque l'employé le coupa dans son élan, sans savoir ce qui aurait pu lui tomber dessus.

— Vous savez où je peux trouver Mr Flint ?

— C'est moi, répondit-il, étonné.

— Ah c'est vous ? On m'a dit de vous remettre ceci.

Il lui tendit un rouleau de parchemin d'un geste nerveux, dont Flint se saisit sans un mot. Il le déroula et parcourut rapidement l'écriture familière du regard. Ses mains se crispèrent sur la feuille et à nouveau, ses prunelles se chargèrent d'orage. Il froissa la lettre dans son poing et inspira longuement par le nez pour se calmer.

— La cargaison est arrivée, dit prudemment l'employé ministériel en s'éloignant d'un demi-pas. Nous l'avons rangée dans votre remise avec toutes les précautions possibles. Voulez-vous que j'appelle un Elfe pour votre dîner ?

— Ce ne sera pas la peine, grinça Marcus. Je n'ai plus faim.

Sans plus faire cas du jeune homme embarrassé, il le planta là et retourna dans sa chambre, dont il claqua la porte avec colère. D'un geste de baguette rageur, il mit le feu à la boule de parchemin incriminée.

Oscar venait tout juste de changer d'avis et lui refusait catégoriquement l'achat des sept Balétoiles XXII, même pour la Coupe d'Europe. Il lui avait expédié un stock de Balétoiles XIV, affirmant que les performances ne devaient pas être si différentes que cela. Sauf que ça changeait tout. Sans la vitesse phénoménale des modèles XXII, impossible d'effectuer certains stratagèmes soigneusement mis au point. Il allait devoir reprendre toutes ses tactiques et les revoir dans le moindre détail.

Les épaules crispées par la colère, Marcus se rassit à son bureau et plongea son nez dans le fatras de parchemins recouverts de schémas.

Dans son dos, les Feuxfous Fuseboum explosèrent dans le ciel en un magnifique spectacle. L'écho des acclamations émerveillées ne fit que l'irriter davantage.

* * *

 **Note de fin** : Merci beaucoup pour votre lecture ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot ça fait toujours méga plaisir. :) Bon week-end à tous et à la semaine prochaine pour un chapitre sur Olivier !


	5. Chapitre 5 - La galerie de peintures

**Note d'auteur** : Tout d'abord, un très grand merci à **Maxine** pour son adorable review ! :hug:

Je suis sincèrement désolée de vous avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps, ce n'était absolument pas prévu ! J'étais en exam la semaine dernière (et totalement noyée dans mes révisions et préparation d'oraux), et cette semaine j'héberge une amie sur Paris et on bouge pas mal, donc j'ai pas trop eu le temps de me poser ! J'espère que vous n'avez pas tout oublié et qu'il y aura quand même quelques lecteurs rescapés par ici.

Pour un bref rappel des choses, Marcus, Olivier et leurs équipes viennent d'arriver en France pour la Coupe d'Europe, et le chapitre précédent racontait la cérémonie d'ouverture. Cette semaine, on se retrouve de nouveau avec le Club de Flaquemare, l'équipe d'Olivier, constitué de : Aiden, le gardien ; Selina, Millie et Jonathan les Poursuiveurs ; Roseann et Edmund, les Batteurs ; et Drew l'Attrapeur.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, bonne lecture !

* * *

— Et à votre droite se situent les portraits de nos deux plus éminents académiciens, annonça leur guide avec emphase. Messieurs Boniface Toubeau et Archibald Bienbon. Ils présidaient la commission d'experts à l'origine de la fondation de ce magnifique endroit.

Le vieil homme sembla se gonfler d'importance à ces mots. Il ne tarda pas à se lancer une fois de plus dans un historique détaillé de sa précieuse Académie, de 1635 à aujourd'hui, d'un ton monotone qui déclencha une vague de bâillements dans le groupe.

Edmund n'hésita pas à pousser un soupir tout à fait audible, qui n'interrompit malheureusement pas le monologue de celui qui lui faisait face. Il se glissa sans discrétion aucune hors de la petite troupe de joueurs rassemblés devant l'âtre de la cheminée et gagna une des hautes fenêtres de la galerie. Un vent glacial soufflait contre les carreaux et les environs étaient recouverts de givre. Il maugréa à voix basse contre ce temps catastrophique. Il n'était pas censé faire beau temps dans le Sud de la France ? Il avait toujours l'impression d'être en Angleterre.

— Les leçons d'histoire ne t'intéressent pas ?

Selina s'était glissée à ses côtés, un sourire ironique au coin de la bouche.

— Disons que ça aurait pu être un minimum attrayant sans ce vieux croûton qu'on a comme guide.

— On peut savoir ce que vous mijotez tous les deux ?

Aiden les avait rejoints, ses yeux vifs pétillant de malice. Dans leurs dos, le flot de parole monocorde ne s'interrompait pas.

— On se plaignait juste de la situation, soupira Selina. Je me demande pourquoi Olivier nous a traînés ici.

— Il pensait certainement que ça nous changerait les idées, répondit le rouquin en secouant la tête. Tu sais à quel point il peut être têtu quand il veut.

— La véritable question, les interrompit Edmund, c'est comment pouvons-nous y échapper ?

Ils regardèrent attentivement autour d'eux, ignorant les sourcils froncés de leur entraîneur qui les observait de loin. Olivier avait décidé qu'une petite sortie serait bénéfique à tout le monde. Leur premier match avait lieu dans à peine une semaine et le stress commençait déjà à monter. Alors à l'instant où une excursion avait été proposée jusqu'à l'Académie française sorcière, non loin des Pyrénées, il les y avait inscrits sans leur demander leur avis, justifiant ensuite son choix en disant qu'il ne faisait jamais de mal de s'instruire un peu. Ils étaient venus en France, autant visiter les environs plutôt que de se tourner les pouces dans leurs chambres d'hôtel.

S'ils avaient été de bonne foi, ils auraient avoué que cette sortie leur faisait du bien. Depuis l'après-midi de jeux et la soirée ayant suivi la cérémonie d'ouverture, ils n'avaient plus eu l'occasion de réellement s'amuser.

Les trois complices n'eurent pas le temps de s'accorder sur une solution que le guide se dirigea vers une petite porte de bois vieilli à gauche de la cheminée, le groupe sur ses talons. Il prononça un mot de passe en français que personne ne comprit et le panneau s'ouvrit en grinçant.

— C'est notre chance, souffla Selina.

Ils reculèrent sur la pointe des pieds, grimaçant à chaque latte de parquet qui craquait avec bruit, progressant ainsi sur quelques mètres avant de tourner les talons et de marcher le plus rapidement possible vers la porte d'entrée. Ils retraversèrent le hall d'accueil sous le regard éberlué du sorcier vigile et se ruèrent au-dehors en riant comme des gosses, fiers de leur escapade. Leur amusement ne dura pas bien longtemps cependant, les températures polaires les rappelant bien vite à l'ordre.

— Il y a une sorte de réserve là-bas, lança Aiden en pointant du doigt un long bâtiment en bois de l'autre côté du parc.

Ce fut Edmund qui prit les devant, ses longues jambes le faisant avancer plus vite que les deux autres. Selina dérapa sur une de plaque de verglas, se rattrapant de justesse au bras tendu d'Aiden.

— Fais gaffe, si tu te casses une cheville je pense qu'Olivier sera capable de venir t'étouffer dans ton sommeil, plaisanta le Gardien.

La jeune femme eut un petit rire et accéléra le pas, pressée de retrouver un semblant de chaleur. Elle soupira de soulagement en pénétrant dans la bâtisse, frottant ses mains gelées l'une contre l'autre. Elle secoua ses longues mèches noires pour enlever les quelques flocons qui s'y étaient attachés tout en regardant autour d'elle.

Ils se trouvaient dans une longue galerie presque déserte, décorée d'une série de peintures pour le moins étranges. Certaines bougeaient, d'autres non ; la moitié représentait des paysages, du plus sauvage au plus apaisant, le reste était un mélange hétéroclite de portraits, natures mortes et scènes de guerre. L'épique combat ayant opposé Merlin et Morgane côtoyait des jeunes filles en robes blanches, en plein pique-nique champêtre ; un dessin au fusain avait été accroché entre une aquarelle et une peinture à l'huile. Tous les styles, toutes les techniques, toutes les atmosphères semblaient être représentées.

Même dans leur insouciance, ils trouvaient cela merveilleux.

— Où est-ce qu'on est ? murmura Edmund dans un souffle, comme soucieux de perturber la quiétude du lieu.

— C'est l'ancienne grange, répondit une voix timide dans leurs dos.

Les trois joueurs sursautèrent et pivotèrent sur leurs talons, surpris. Tout à leur contemplation, ils avaient été aveugles à la présence de la jeune brune qui se tenait devant la peinture d'un volcan en éruption. Le rouge intense du magma ondulait sur la toile, le long de la pente noirci du cratère.

— Excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas vous faire peur, dit l'inconnue en rougissant. Je pensais que vous m'aviez vue en entrant.

— Il n'y a aucun souci, la rassura Selina d'un sourire. Tu t'es aussi échappée ?

— Je n'aime pas trop les visites de groupe, avoua l'autre. Je préfère être tranquille pour profiter de ce genre d'œuvres.

— Écossaise ? devina Aiden.

— C'est si évident que ça ? s'amusa-t-elle.

— L'accent est difficile à dissimuler.

— A vrai dire, je suis née et j'ai grandi dans la banlieue de Londres. Je crois que je passe trop de temps avec mes coéquipiers, ajouta-t-elle dans un rire.

— Quelle équipe ? demanda Edmund.

— Les Pies de Montrose. Je m'appelle Sara.

Les trois autres se présentèrent rapidement, puis Selina s'excusa de l'avoir dérangée en pleine introspection et s'éloigna de quelques pas pour contempler à son tour les innombrables toiles qui parsemaient l'endroit. Edmund ne tarda pas à la suivre, plus intéressé par le profil de sa coéquipière que par les peintures. Aiden, lui, resta aux côtés de leur nouvelle connaissance, curieux.

— C'est ta première Coupe d'Europe ?

— Comment est-ce que tu as deviné ? répondit-elle avec un rire embarrassé.

— Disons juste que tu as l'air bien jeune.

— Oui, c'est la première, confirma Sara. Première Coupe d'Europe, première coupe internationale, premier voyage en France.

— Tu fais partie de ceux qui sont surexcités ou ceux qui sont trop stressés pour vouloir y penser ?

— Un peu des deux je pense, j'ai un nœud dans le ventre à l'idée de mon premier match.

— Il est quand le vôtre ?

— Début février.

Ils continuèrent à discuter avec animation durant de longues minutes, Aiden la rassurant du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Il n'en était lui-même qu'à sa seconde sélection en Coupe d'Europe, à laquelle il avait participé au sein de l'équipe de Barnton trois ans plus tôt. Toutefois, il n'avait pas eu le temps de rester bien longtemps en Bulgarie, lieu de la 121e Coupe, son équipe s'était fait écraser dès les premiers matchs.

Il détourna ensuite la conversation sur le lieu où ils se trouvaient, dans l'espoir de lui faire penser à autre chose. Aussitôt, Sara s'anima et lui expliqua qu'ils se trouvaient, comme elle l'avait dit, dans l'ancienne grange, qui abritait à l'époque l'élevage de Sombrals d'Archibald, un des deux fondateurs de l'Académie. L'endroit avait été rénové pour contenir aujourd'hui l'impressionnante collection de peinture de Boniface, son comparse d'autrefois, féru d'art et artiste talentueux.

— J'ai lu tout ça dans le guide touristique qu'on nous a remis à l'hôtel, indiqua Sara. C'est bourré de détails et d'anecdotes super intéressants ! J'espère avoir le temps d'aller visiter l'ancien château de Luc Millefeuille, j'ai entendu dire qu'il était hanté de tous les Moldus qu'il y a empoisonné.

— Charmant, ironisa Aiden avec un petit rire.

Au fond de la galerie, Selina et Edmund conversaient à voix basses, tournés l'un vers l'autre et totalement ignorants des peintures. La jeune femme fronçait les sourcils d'un air sévère, ayant perdu son sourire amusé, tandis que le Batteur se penchait vers elle pour lui murmurer quelques paroles au creux de l'oreille.

— Tout va bien les tourtereaux ? leur lança Aiden.

À ces mots, Selina repoussa sèchement son coéquipier et revint vers eux d'un pas vif, le visage fermé, Edmund la suivant plus lentement, l'air frustré.

— On pourrait peut-être rejoindre les autres ? demanda-t-elle brusquement.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de répondre que la porte s'ouvrait, révélant la silhouette d'Olivier.

— Vous êtes là ! s'exclama-t-il d'un ton impatient. La visite est terminée. Je peux savoir pourquoi vous vous êtes enfermés ici ?

— Relax coach, on avait juste besoin de prendre un peu l'air, lui lança Edmund, les mains glissées dans ses poches en une attitude nonchalante.

— C'était intéressant ? le questionna Selina.

— Passionnant, et vous l'auriez su si vous aviez pris la peine de…

— Tout va bien Olivier ? Tu les as trouvés ?

Le visage de Jonathan apparut par-dessus l'épaule de leur entraîneur. Il engloba leur petit groupe du regard, ses yeux s'arrêtant quelques secondes de plus sur Sara.

— Parfait ! Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ?

— Olivier essaye de nous passer un savon pour avoir fait l'école buissonnière, expliqua Aiden.

— Vous vous êtes comportés comme des gamins. Voilà, c'est dit, maintenant on rentre.

Leur Capitaine tira Olivier par le coude, qui poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme avant de le suivre, non sans leur jeter un dernier regard qui semblait dire qu'ils ne perdaient rien pour attendre.

— Votre entraîneur a l'air plus accommodant que le nôtre, soupira Sara en les suivant au-dehors.

— Dubois est une crème, approuva Aiden. Même s'il essaye de se donner des airs de durs parfois, ça ne dure jamais vraiment longtemps. On sait qu'il nous adore. C'est lequel votre coach ?

— Marcus Flint. Grand, yeux gris, cheveux noirs ? Je ne pense pas que tu l'aies bien vu, il ne sort jamais beaucoup de sa chambre, il dit qu'il n'a pas envie de sociabiliser.

— Qui ça ? les interrompit soudain Olivier. De qui est-ce que vous parlez ?

— Mon entraîneur, répondit Sara en rougissant légèrement. Marcus Flint.

— Flint entraîne une équipe ?

— Oui. Les Pies de Montrose. Vous le connaissez ?

Le teint d'Olivier avait viré à une couleur de cendre sous leurs regards étonnés.

— Malheureusement, marmonna-t-il. Disons qu'on était déjà rivaux quand on était à l'école.

— Et ben ça promet, ironisa Aiden. À voir ta tête, je suppose que les coups fourrés étaient de mise, j'espère que tu sauras te conduire de manière civilisée cette fois.

— Ce n'était pas moi qui…

La réplique d'Olivier fut brutalement interrompue par les échos d'une dispute. Un peu plus loin dans le parc enneigé, Roseann et Selina s'adressaient des répliques de plus en plus sèches, s'attirant les regards des autres joueurs présents. L'ancien Gryffondor s'empressa de les rejoindre, maugréant dans sa barbe contre ces deux-là qui étaient toujours incapables de s'entendre.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-il d'une voix la plus apaisante possible.

— Cette imbécile m'a marchée sur le pied, répondit Selina, furieuse.

— Et l'imbécile s'est excusée, répliqua froidement Roseann. Alors au lieu de te comporter comme une aristocrate mortellement insultée, tu ferais bien de te taire ou sinon je vais…

— Tu ne vas rien faire du tout, s'empressa de la couper Olivier en la voyant glisser sa main dans la poche où se trouvait sa baguette - il n'avait pas besoin d'un duel entre ses joueuses à l'instant présent. Vous allez vous présenter des excuses mutuelles, et on va en rester là.

Les deux jeunes femmes se toisèrent avec mépris, murmurèrent un "Pardon" du bout des lèvres et se tournèrent immédiatement le dos. Olivier leva les yeux au ciel d'un air irrité. Elles n'avaient jamais été capables d'entretenir des relations cordiales et il craignait que ce ne soit un facteur sacrément négatif pour les matchs qui se profilaient.

— Allez, on rentre à l'hôtel, soupira-t-il.

Il leur désigna le Portoloin qui les attendait sagement un peu plus loin, déjà tenu par Millie, encore une fois isolée du reste de la bande. Sara les quitta pour rejoindre trois de ses coéquipiers rassemblés autour d'un ballon de football crevé, sur un dernier signe de main timide en direction d'Aiden. Une minute plus tard, chacun des objets disparut, entraînant avec eux les visiteurs et ne laissant de leur passage que des traces de pas dans la neige.

Lorsqu'ils atterrirent brutalement sur la colline qui surplombait les environs, à côté du chapiteau où s'était déroulée la cérémonie d'ouverture, Roseann fut la première à se redresser et à partir, le menton haut. Selina, qui paraissait tout aussi remontée, repoussa les tentatives d'Edmund pour la dérider et suivit les traces de la Batteuse. Les autres les suivirent plus lentement, excepté Aiden, qu'Olivier retint un instant.

— Écoute, marmonna-t-il, gêné. Je sais que ce n'est pas très correct pour moi de t'en parler, mais fais attention avec la fille de tout à l'heure.

— Sara ? s'étonna le Gardien.

— Oui. Je sais qu'elle a l'air gentil, mais n'oublie pas qu'elle joue avec Flint. Je ne lui fais pas confiance, et à ses joueurs non plus.

— Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous à Poudlard, en tout cas je peux te jurer que Sara est une fille bien. Elle disait justement que Flint était un entraîneur un peu dur et…

— Je sais. Juste… Fais attention, d'accord ? Et concentre-toi sur la compétition à 200%.

Aiden promit d'un signe de tête, lui jeta un dernier regard interloqué, puis suivit ses coéquipiers au bas de la colline. Olivier le regarda s'éloigner en grimaçant. Il n'aimait pas ça. Force était de reconnaître qu'il était peut-être un peu trop paranoïaque, mais il préférait être prudent. Il s'attendait à tout venant de Flint. Il ne se souvenait que trop bien de son manque de fair-play durant leurs matchs d'étudiants, il ne voyait aucune raison pour que cela ait changé. Il serait prêt à tout pour gagner cette Coupe, il le savait. Sans compter que cela signifiait un triplé de la part des Pies de Montrose, un exploit que personne n'avait encore réalisé.

La petite brune, Sara, passa devant lui en riant, épaulée d'un grand jeune homme aux cheveux châtains et à la carrure typique d'un Attrapeur. Ils étaient suivis de près d'un noir au crâne rasé à la stature carrée - sans aucun doute un Batteur - et un blond aux traits doux dont les longues mèches étaient rassemblées en chignon sur sa nuque. Olivier ne put s'empêcher de les détailler de haut en bas d'un œil critique. Il fut déçu de ne trouver aucune fourberie dans leurs regards.

Enfin, il les suivit à pas lents, songeur. Si Flint était sur place, il était hors de question qu'il croise son chemin. Il n'avait pas réussi à l'éviter toutes ces années avec brio pour lui tomber dessus ici, au détour d'un couloir. Plus le Serpentard était loin de lui, mieux il se portait.

Surtout en vue de leur premier match de qualification, dont la date se rapprochait dangereusement.

* * *

 **Note de fin** : Merci beaucoup pour votre lecture ! Avoir un petit mot de votre part me ferait super plaisir, je suis curieuse de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé ! On se retrouve dès la semaine prochaine (peut-être pas jeudi parce que c'est mon anniversaire) pour un chapitre avec ce cher Marcus.

Bon week-end à tous !


	6. Chapitre 6 - Flaquemare contre Portree

**Note d'auteur** : Un très grand merci à **Maxine** pour sa review ! :hug: J'ai un peu de retard dans mes Ràr et je m'en excuse, j'essaierai de faire ça le plus rapidement possible.

Sans plus attendre, je vous laisse en compagnie de Marcus et son équipe pour le premier match d'Olivier. Comme d'habitude, un petit rappel : Phoebe est la Gardienne ; Sara, Toby et Gabriel les Poursuiveurs ; Zeke et Justin les Batteurs ; et enfin Chuck l'Attrapeur.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, bonne lecture 3

* * *

Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'était qu'il n'y avait pas foule. Marcus n'eut pas à jouer des coudes pour s'installer : il avait un banc à lui tout seul. Sara et Chuck s'étaient installés quelques rangs plus haut, un sachet de Chocogrenouilles entre eux. Gabriel et Zeke avaient préféré se mêler aux Norvégiens de l'autre côté du stade, Phoebe était restée lire dans sa chambre et Justin avait entraîné Toby de force au village pour faire la tournée des pubs.

Marcus aurait habituellement protesté, mais leur première rencontre n'était pas avant un mois et demi, et même lui ne pouvait se vanter de tenir son équipe d'une main de fer tout ce temps-là. Les matchs pouvant parfois durer des jours et des jours, le comité d'organisation n'en avait prévu que deux par semaine, et la programmation s'étalait de manière interminable sur plusieurs mois, à son plus grand agacement. Il allait être difficile de les garder concentrés tout ce temps.

Parmi les joueurs concurrents éparpillés dans les gradins se tenaient quelques spectateurs lambda, la plupart étant des sorciers français habitant dans les environs. Il était encore trop tôt dans l'année pour rassembler les foules, il faisait bien trop froid. Le plus gros ne viendrait que lors des matchs un peu plus importants. Pour l'instant, Marcus et les autres pouvaient se payer le loisir d'assister gratuitement aux exploits de leurs adversaires, dans le but bien sûr de décortiquer chaque passe et adapter sa stratégie ensuite, au cas où. Cela ne serait pas le cas lorsque le stade serait plein, plus ils se rapprocheraient de la finale.

Pour être entièrement honnête avec lui-même, Marcus était venu aujourd'hui principalement par curiosité. Quelques jours plus tôt, il avait entendu Sara parler de joueurs anglais avec qui elle avait sympathisé lors d'une sortie, et de leur entraîneur absolument charmant. Déjà désintéressé de la conversation, il n'avait pu cacher sa surprise lorsque la jeune femme s'était brusquement tournée vers lui, avec un enthousiasme qui ne lui était pas coutumier lorsqu'elle s'adressait à lui :

— Il paraît que tu le connais Marcus !

— Qui ça ?

— Leur entraîneur. Il a dit que vous avez fait votre scolarité ensemble.

— Et comment il s'appelle l'imbécile ? avait-il demandé, bien que connaissant déjà la réponse.

— Olivier Dubois.

Ce nom lui avait donné des sueurs froides - littéralement. L'apercevoir de loin à la cérémonie d'ouverture était une chose. Que ses joueurs s'acoquinent avec son équipe de demeurés en était une autre. Il était hors de question que ses Pies aient de telles fréquentations, et il l'avait bien fait comprendre à Sara, qui depuis l'évitait soigneusement et ne lui adressait la parole qu'en cas d'absolue nécessité. Il n'en avait pourtant aucun regret. Toutes les mesures étaient bonnes pour rester le plus éloigné possible de ce grand idiot de Gryffondor.

Il n'était pas moins curieux de voir comment se débrouillait l'équipe qu'il coachait. Le Club de Flaquemare avait une excellente réputation dans la Ligue britannique et irlandaise, mais il ne les avait jamais vus jouer. Par un miracle qu'il ne s'expliquait pas, leurs deux équipes ne s'étaient pas affrontées une seule fois lors des compétitions disputées les trois années précédentes.

— Mesdames et messieurs, bienvenue au quatrième match de la saison ! annonça le speaker d'une voix enthousiaste, installé dans la tribune surélevée au milieu des gradins. Veuillez accueillir les anglais du Club de Flaquemare !

Quelques maigres applaudissements retentirent dans le stade aux trois-quarts vides, tandis que l'équipe, vêtue de robes bleue marine avec deux joncs d'or croisés sur la poitrine, arriva sur le terrain. Marcus ne se donna même pas la peine de frapper dans ses mains et les observa d'un œil critique. Ils n'avaient pas l'air bien terrifiant. Et c'était des Éclairs de Feu qu'ils tenaient à la main où il rêvait ? Il avait presque pitié pour eux de se présenter ici avec un modèle aussi ancien. En face de lui, quelques rangs plus hauts, il vit Dubois s'installer dans la cahute de l'entraîneur et ne put retenir une grimace. Revoir sa tête d'imbécile le crispait.

— Et à présent, leurs adversaires, bienvenue aux Orgueilleux de Portree, originaires de notre bonne vieille Écosse !

Sept joueurs vêtus de pourpre émergèrent à leur tour des coulisses, sous les vivats suraigus d'une bande de supporters venus avec une immense bannière qu'ils agitaient de toutes leurs forces. Marcus ricana en voyant les Flèches d'Or flambant neufs sur leurs épaules. Flaquemare allait se faire écraser, il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus. Alors que le commentateur introduisait l'arbitre, une française aux cheveux aussi gris que ses yeux, quelqu'un se laissa tomber sur le banc à sa droite.

— Bonjour, lui lança une voix timide. Cette place est libre ?

L'ancien Serpentard fusilla du regard la jeune femme qui venait de s'installer sans même lui avoir demandé la permission. Petite et fluette, elle avait de longs cheveux bruns très fins qui cachaient son visage comme un rideau. Elle les coinça nerveusement derrière son oreille et lui offrit un sourire plein de fossettes, qui révéla des dents du bonheur. Des taches de rousseur constellaient sa figure et ses grands yeux bleus étaient l'innocence même. Elle était adorable, mais cela sembla échapper à Marcus.

— Vous ne pouvez pas vous asseoir ailleurs ? lança-t-il d'un ton sec.

L'inconnue rougit et baissa la tête, dissimulant ses prunelles larmoyantes. Ses mains se serrèrent sur ses genoux et la voix étouffée qui lui parvint était sans aucun doute blessée.

— Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas vous déranger. Je me suis juste dit que… Je suis une fan des Pies, vous voyez, et je vous ai reconnu de loin, alors je me suis dit que peut-être…

— C'est bon, c'est bon, soupira Marcus d'un air agacé. Vous pouvez rester.

Il ne supportait pas de voir quelqu'un pleurer, ça lui filait des boutons. Le changement d'attitude fut radical. La jeune femme releva aussitôt le menton, essuya ses traces de larmes et sourit de nouveau avec enthousiasme.

— Oh merci beaucoup ! Je m'appelle Mélody, je travaille à Sainte-Mangouste et j'ai postulé dès que j'ai pu pour être détachée ici pour l'évènement, je suis si…

— Silence, lui ordonna Marcus.

À son plus grand soulagement, la Médicomage obtempéra et concentra son attention sur le match.

Leur échange n'avait pas duré plus de quelques minutes, mais la rencontre battait déjà son plein. Les Orgueilleux, toujours vivement encouragés par leurs supporters, avaient déjà marqué cinq buts, contre un seulement pour Flaquemare. Le Souafle volait de mains en mains si vite que le commentateur avait à peine le temps de prononcer les noms des joueurs.

Marcus laissa échapper un ricanement. L'équipe de Dubois avaient l'air totalement débordé. À chaque fois qu'un de ses Poursuiveurs arrivait enfin à tenir le ballon rouge, sa trajectoire était immédiatement bloquée par un Poursuiveur adverse ou un Cognard bien placé. Volant en de larges cercles au-dessus des autres joueurs, les deux Attrapeurs observaient chaque recoin à la recherche du Vif d'Or.

— Et c'est un nouveau but pour les Orgueilleux de Portree ! s'exclama le commentateur. Soixante à dix !

Le gardien de Flaquemare paraissait furieux, ce qui fit jubiler Marcus. Au milieu du terrain, une des Poursuiveuses vêtue de bleu tenta une Feinte de Porskoff, mais les joueurs écossais l'avaient vu venir. Ils récupérèrent le Souafle et marquèrent un nouveau but grâce à une feinte habile.

Le match se poursuivit dans un désordre grandissant. Plus Portree creusait l'écart, plus l'équipe anglaise semblait devenir brouillonne. Ils perdaient leurs repères, n'arrivaient plus à tenir une formation, et il était évident, même de loin, que la tension montait entre les joueurs. Marcus observa avec délectation une Batteuse hurler à la figure d'une Poursuiveuse qui venait de lui couper la route.

Lorsque le score atteignit un pathétique deux cents à cinquante pour les Orgueilleux, Marcus sortit de sa poche un petit carnet et une plume, qu'il ouvrit soigneusement. Il ignora ostensiblement le regard curieux de Mélody, qui se tenait bien tranquille à ses côtés, silencieuse, et écrivit avec soin le nom des deux équipes. Il tenait la liste des rencontres à jour avec la méticulosité d'un sorcier comptable, déterminé à faire ses propres calculs et prévisions quant aux gagnants de chaque groupe. Il n'aimait pas les mauvaises surprises.

Jusqu'ici, les Busards de Heidelberg avaient perdu de vingt points contre les Flèches d'Appleby, les Frelons de Wimbourne avaient écrasés l'équipe de Barnton trois-cents-vingt à vingt et les Canons de Chudley avaient remporté leur match contre les Vautours de Vratsa avec une avance de cinquante points. Selon toute vraisemblance, Flaquemare allait bientôt rejoindre le camp des perdants.

— Oh, regardez ! s'exclama soudainement Mélody.

Elle pointa un doigt excité sur l'Attrapeur de Portree, qui plongeait vers le sol à la vitesse de la lumière, suivi de loin par son rival. Marcus jeta un œil au score. Deux-cents-dix à soixante. Dubois allait se faire ratatiner et cette pensée le réjouissait considérablement.

Malheureusement, il avait crié victoire trop vite. Un Cognard coupa la trajectoire de l'Attrapeur écossais, le forçant à dévier son balai. Quelques secondes plus tard, le Vif d'Or avait disparu et le match reprenait son cours. Flaquemare parvint à marquer un nouveau but et leur gardien réussit à en stopper deux.

Et tout d'un coup, l'arbitre siffla la fin de la rencontre.

— Quoi ? s'étonna Marcus.

— Par ici !

Mélody pointa du doigt l'Attrapeur vêtu de bleu, le poing serré levé en l'air. Son homologue était à l'autre bout du terrain, le visage défait. Il devait sûrement s'agir de la prise la plus discrète du monde.

— Et contre toute attente, le Club de Flaquemare remporte la victoire, rugit le speaker dans son micro, tout aussi surpris que le reste des spectateurs. Deux-cents-vingt à deux-cents-dix ! Leur Attrapeur a eu du flair, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire !

Marcus serra les poings, les dents grinçantes. Ce retournement de situation ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Il observa d'un œil noir les joueurs de Dubois se congratuler d'un air soulagé, tandis que l'équipe adverse atterrissait un peu brutalement sur le sol, enragée.

— Quel retournement de situation, c'est impressionnant ! commenta Mélody. C'est pour ça que j'adore le Quidditch, c'est vraiment…

L'ancien Serpentard se leva brusquement, indifférent à son babillage. Il quitta les gradins sans un regard en arrière, bouillant de colère. Il aurait tellement aimé que l'autre imbécile se ramasse, pour une fois. Qu'il prenne enfin la défaite écrasante qu'il mérite. Il croisa les supporters de Portree au bas des marches, les épaules tombantes et le visage déçu, leur bannière traînant sur le sol.

N'ayant aucune envie de croiser l'équipe victorieuse, Marcus s'empressa de regagner ses quartiers. Il contourna d'un bon pas la colline qui dominait les environs et arriva à l'hôtel une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, le visage toujours aussi orageux. Phoebe était toujours là où il l'avait laissée en partant quelques heures plus tôt, lovée dans le canapé de leur salon commun, son livre sur les genoux.

— Alors le match ? demanda-t-elle sans lever les yeux.

— Flaquemare a gagné, lança-t-il d'un air sombre.

— Nom d'une gargouille, t'es pas sérieux ? J'avais parié sur Portree !

Il n'avait pas vu Justin, affalé devant le feu, une bouteille de Bièraubeurre à la main.

— Ça t'apprendra à dépenser ton argent à tort et à travers, répliqua Phoebe.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait encore ? demanda Chuck.

Il venait d'entrer avec les autres, mâchant une dernière Chocogrenouille. La vue de son visage jovial irrita Marcus plus encore.

— Vous auriez dû venir, lança Gabriel aux autres. Le match était intéressant.

— D'un ennui oui, gronda Marcus.

— Tu dis ça juste parce que la prise du Vif d'Or n'a pas été des plus spectaculaires, répliqua Zeke en grattant la cicatrice qu'il avait sous son œil droit. C'était intéressant dans le sens où tout semblait être joué d'avance.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Phoebe en fronçant les sourcils.

— Portree semblait savoir ce que Flaquemare allait faire avant même qu'ils le fassent, c'était vraiment étrange, répondit Gabriel.

— Ça veut juste dire qu'ils étaient un peu trop prévisibles, rétorqua Justin depuis son fauteuil.

— Pas à ce point. C'est comme s'ils connaissaient d'avance leurs tactiques et stratégies de jeu.

— Ridicule, intervint Marcus en secouant la tête. Ils étaient juste nuls et ils ont eu un coup de chance. Sur ce, je vais dans ma chambre. Ne vous embêtez pas à toquer chez moi pour aller dîner, je n'ai pas faim.

Il partit en claquant la porte, bouillant toujours de colère. Le silence fut bref après sa sortie.

— Je sais qu'il n'est jamais très agréable mais… quelle mouche l'a piqué ? s'étonna Justin.

— Je crois que lui et Olivier se détestent vraiment, répondit timidement Sara.

— L'entraîneur de Flaquemare ?

Elle hocha le menton et ne put empêcher le rose de lui monter aux joues lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de Zeke.

— Moi je pense plutôt que ça a à voir avec la nana qui était assise à côté de lui.

— Quoi ?

Justin se releva si brusquement, surpris, qu'il en tomba de son fauteuil, renversant sa Bièraubeurre un peu partout.

— Fais attention, grimaça Phoebe.

Elle agita sa baguette pour nettoyer le tapis et le parquet imbibé, mais ses paroles comme son geste ne semblèrent pas affecter le Batteur, qui était toujours focalisé sur ce que venait de dire Chuck.

— Quelle nana ?

— Aucune idée, répondit l'Attrapeur en haussant les épaules. Elle est venue s'asseoir directement à côté de lui, il a semblé la rabrouer mais elle est restée là tout le match. Il l'a ignorée en partant mais elle l'a suivi des yeux avec la discrétion d'une adolescente amourachée.

— N'importe quoi, tu exagères, le contredit Sara.

— Bon, peut-être un peu sur la fin, mais je te jure qu'elle est restée avec lui toute la durée de la rencontre.

— Et tu penses qu'il est de mauvais poil parce qu'il est incapable de draguer correctement ?

Il y eut un silence méditatif, puis tous éclatèrent de rire. Tous sauf Phoebe, qui se contenta d'un sourire sarcastique.

— On parle de Marcus là, dit Zeke après qu'ils se furent calmés. Vous pensez vraiment que ça lui aurait même traversé l'esprit ? Il n'a qu'un seul amour dans sa vie, c'est le Quidditch.

— Et nous mener la vie dure, ajouta Sara d'une petite voix.

— Aussi. Jamais il ne se laisserait distraire par une inconnue, aussi mignonne soit-elle.

— Mais peut-être qu'on pourrait l'y pousser ? suggéra Justin.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? se méfia aussitôt Gabriel, les yeux plissés.

— Réfléchissez un peu, s'enthousiasma le Batteur en se levant. Marcus a une copine, il tombe amoureux, il nous fiche la paix, on peut profiter, il est heureux, et tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes.

— Ridicule, marmonna Phoebe.

— Si tu penses qu'il se détournerait de son but ultime de nous faire décrocher la Coupe pour une nana, tu rêves tout éveillé, appuya Zeke.

— Mais ça peut être assez drôle d'essayer, le contredit Chuck.

— Pauvre fille, soupira Gabriel. Est-ce qu'on a vraiment le cœur de lui faire subir ça ?

— Qu'est-ce que vous mijotez encore ?

Toby venait d'émerger de sa chambre, les yeux bouffis par le sommeil et émergeant sans aucun doute de sa sieste. Justin se fit un plaisir de lui retranscrire leur conversation dans les moindres détails, ignorant son regard vitreux.

— Alors, t'en penses quoi ? demanda-t-il enfin.

— Je pense que vous êtes malades.

— Arrête, c'est une excellente idée. Ça va être plus que divertissant ! Qui est avec moi ?

Il était difficile de résister à la persuasion presque hypnotique de Justin. Ils finirent tous par capituler, amusés par son enthousiasme communicatif. Phoebe fut la dernière à accepter dans un soupir exaspéré.

— S'il n'y a que ça pour te faire taire…

— Parfait ! Première mission, retrouver notre inconnue. Sara, Chuck, c'est vous qui l'avez vue de plus près, à vous de jouer.

— Sans oublier de se concentrer pour notre premier match, glissa Zeke.

— Bien sûr, mon Capitaine.

Son air faussement sérieux ne trompa personne.

* * *

 **Note de fin** : Merci d'avoir lu ! Alors, que pensez-vous de ce nouveau personnage ? Des pronostics sur la suite ? :mg:

On se retrouve dès jeudi prochain pour un chapitre sur Olivier et son équipe ! Bon week-end à tous !


	7. Chapitre 7 - Les soupçons d'Olivier

**Note d'auteur** : Un très grand merci à **Maxine** pour continuer à lire et reviewer cette fic ! Je m'en veux de ne pas te répondre mais ma vie est un peu folle en ce moment, j'ai à peine le temps de poster, promis je fais tout ce que je peux pour te répondre le plus rapidement possible. :hug:

Sans plus attendre (j'ai une valise à préparer o/), je vous laisse en compagnie d'Olivier, en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira !

* * *

— Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir venir ?

Jonathan étudiait son entraîneur avec inquiétude, le front plissé. Derrière lui, la porte ouverte du bus jaune rempli à craquer de joueurs surexcités laissait échapper un brouhaha indéfinissable. Olivier secoua la tête et tenta de prendre une expression rassurante.

— Partez sans moi, assura-t-il avec toute la confiance dont il était capable. Je vais me reposer un peu et préparer mes affaires.

— À vos ordres chef, opina son capitaine. Si jamais il y a quoi que ce soit…

— Je t'en parlerai. Allez, rejoins les autres. Et surveille-les.

Il jeta un regard soupçonneux à la silhouette fine de Sara, la Poursuiveuse de Marcus dont il se méfiait toujours. Elle était un peu trop dans leurs pattes ces derniers temps pour être honnête, surtout après leur quasi-défaite deux semaines plus tôt. Il soupçonnait ses grands yeux bleus innocents et son sourire timide de n'être qu'une façade habile pour cacher ses véritables intentions. Bien sûr, personne dans l'équipe ne semblait prendre cela au sérieux, et tous étaient sous le charme de la jeune fille.

— Ne t'en fais pas, soupira Jonathan. Je les protégerai de cette dangereuse sorcière.

Il ne put retenir un sourire amusé face à l'expression agacée d'Olivier. Ce dernier lui souhaita une bonne journée et tourna les talons, raidi d'indignation. Dans son dos, le bus démarra à l'instant où le grand brun occupa enfin son siège, avant de disparaître en pétaradant, ne laissant derrière lui qu'une trace de pneu dans la poussière. Ils partaient visiter aujourd'hui l'ancien atelier de Nicolas Flamel, dans les Alpes, et Olivier comptait bien mettre cette tranquillité à profit pour réfléchir.

Le match qui les avait opposés aux Orgueilleux de Portree avait été tout simplement humiliant. Heureusement que le public avait été restreint. Les écossais avaient beau être une très bonne équipe, ils ne détenaient pas un palmarès réellement impressionnant et faisaient partie de ceux dont il ne pensait pas avoir à se méfier. Ils n'étaient pas partis particulièrement confiants, ni même avec la certitude de gagner, mais il pensait honnêtement que cela serait beaucoup plus facile que ça. Et constater le contraire avait été mortifiant.

Olivier n'était cependant pas stupide. Si leurs adversaires avaient été aussi brillants, ils avaient surtout réussi, de manière incompréhensible, à anticiper leurs moindres mouvements. Toutes les tactiques de jeux très soigneusement mises en place, toutes les stratégies qu'ils avaient élaborées, avaient été tuées dans l'oeuf avant même d'être pleinement réalisées. C'était comme s'ils avaient pu lire dans leur esprit avant même qu'ils n'agissent. Olivier était prêt à juger sur la tête de Godric Gryffondor que ceci sentait l'escroquerie et la corruption à plein nez.

Cela faisait près de deux semaines qu'il réfléchissait, cogitait, hésitait, pesait le pour et le contre. Il évitait d'en parler en face de son équipe, qui avait décidé d'accepter les faits sans rechigner. Ses joueurs avaient juste admis qu'ils avaient sûrement été moins bons que lors des entraînements et qu'il fallait juste redoubler d'efforts lors de leurs prochains matchs. Lui ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. À présent qu'ils étaient tous partis en excursion, il pouvait agir et confronter Flint, comme il mourrait d'envie de le faire depuis la fin du match.

Il le trouva, comme il s'y attendait, dans le réfectoire entièrement vide. Olivier ne l'avait jamais vu lors des repas, et leurs hôtes leur avaient fait clairement comprendre qu'ils ne serviraient aucune nourriture dans les chambres, il en avait déduit en toute logique que l'ancien Serpentard évitait simplement les horaires d'affluence. Aussi asocial que dans ses souvenirs.

— Toujours allergique à la compagnie à ce que je vois, ironisa Olivier.

L'expression sévère de Marcus s'assombrit en le voyant et ses sourcils broussailleux se froncèrent plus encore.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? marmonna-t-il.

Il se raidit lorsque l'ancien Gardien s'assit en face lui, une légère grimace antipathique sur le visage.

— Je veux savoir ce que tu manigances.

— Rien du tout.

Marcus plongea à nouveau son nez dans son bouillon, avec une insouciance qui agaça Olivier. Il lui arracha son bol, le forçant à le regarder.

— Si tu continues tu vas faire connaissance avec mon poing, Dubois, gronda-t-il.

— C'est toi qui a demandé à Sara de se rapprocher de mes joueurs ?

Les yeux ronds et incrédules de son vieux rival ne le trompèrent pas. Il savait qu'il pouvait très bien jouer la comédie quand il en avait besoin et il ne tomberait pas dans le panneau aujourd'hui, l'enjeu était bien trop important.

— Parce que cette idiote fricote toujours avec ton équipe d'incapables ? Je lui avais dit de revoir ses fréquentations.

— Ce ne sont pas des incapables, s'emporta aussitôt Olivier en se levant à demi. Et je ne te crois pas une seule seconde.

— Crois ce que tu veux, je n'ai absolument rien à foutre de ton avis.

Aussi froid et imperturbable qu'Olivier avait le sang bouillant et le rouge aux joues, Marcus se leva, emportant son plateau repas à peine touché. L'ancien Gryffondor le rejoignit en quelques enjambées et lui coupa la route, déterminé à avoir le fin mot de l'histoire.

— Tu n'es vraiment qu'un sale serpent malhonnête, persifla-t-il. Est-ce que tu as demandé à Sara de voler des dossiers dans ma chambre et de les remettre à l'équipe adverse ? Ou est-ce que tu l'as fait toi-même ?

— Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles, répliqua Marcus avec un calme qui commençait à se fissurer. Laisse-moi passer.

— Quelqu'un a vendu nos tactiques de jeux à Portree et je suis sûr que c'est toi. Tu es le seul à être aussi égoïste et mauvais joueur, tu serais prêt à tout pour gagner alors ne me fais pas croire que tu n'es pas celui qui a tout manigancé.

— Tu délires Dubois. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si ton équipe est nulle. Tu étais à deux doigts de perdre parce que tu es un entraîneur déplorable qui ne sait pas manager une équipe, rentre-toi ça dans le crâne. Ça n'a absolument rien à voir avec moi. Maintenant, si tu continues à m'emmerder, je te fracasse mon plateau sur la tête, c'est clair ?

Marcus le contourna sans attendre, les dents serrées et les mains si crispées que ses jointures en étaient blanches.

— Ne me prends pas pour un idiot Flint ! Je réussirai à prouver que tu es derrière tout ça !

Son cri se répercuta dans le réfectoire vide, mais l'ancien Serpentard ne réagit pas. Il déposa son plateau sur les chariots qui roulèrent d'eux-mêmes aux cuisines où s'affairaient les Elfes de Maison, et sortit sans un mot de plus.

Olivier attendit quelques minutes de se calmer avant de lui emboîter le pas, les yeux toujours chargés d'orage. Il avait conscience de se comporter comme le dernier des imbéciles, mais il préférait être suspicieux et paranoïaque que trop confiant. Ce n'était pas la première fois que ce genre de magouilles avait lieu dans les coulisses de la compétition et ce ne serait pas la dernière, il n'était en aucun cas devenu fou.

Il était impossible d'anticiper à ce point le jeu de l'équipe adverse, à moins d'avoir étudié ses tactiques au préalable, et le seul ici à vouloir réellement lui nuire était Flint, il en était persuadé. Ils avaient beau avoir quitté les bancs de l'école près de vingt-cinq ans plus tôt, la rancune était toujours là, tenace, indélébile. Rien ne pourrait jamais effacer sept longues années de haine mutuelle, de coups bas et de revanches vicieuses. Si lui avait grandi et dépassé cela, il n'avait aucune raison de croire que cela était le cas pour Flint. Un Serpentard ne changeait jamais.

— Ah Olivier, te voilà !

L'appel bruyant de Cory le tira brutalement de ses pensées. Toujours en colère et sans faire attention où il marchait, Olivier était sorti dans le petit parc qui bordait la propriété où ils logeaient, déserte à cette heure. Son assistant le rejoignit en courant, les cheveux au vent et les lunettes de travers.

— Tout va bien ? Je croyais que tu étais parti chez Flamel toi aussi.

— Non, j'étais au match, répondit Cory avec un sourire timide. Il vient tout juste de se terminer.

Étonné, Olivier jeta un œil à sa montre.

— Oui, il a duré plus de vingt heures, c'était assez impressionnant. Un peu usant à la longue. Les Attrapeurs n'arrivaient pas à trouver le Vif d'Or.

— Je me doute… Tu es resté là-bas tout ce temps ?

— J'étudiais leurs tactiques, au cas où, répondit fièrement Cory. J'ai tout noté là-dedans, avec les scores.

Il lui tendit maladroitement un dossier, dont s'échappèrent plusieurs bouts de parchemin. Tandis qu'il se répandait en excuses et courait après les feuilles volantes, Olivier jeta un œil sur ce qu'il venait de lui donner.

Sans grande surprise, les Tornades de Tutshill avaient écrasé l'équipe de Cork la semaine passée, et les Vagabonds de Wigtown avaient disputé un match serré avec les Faucons de Falmouth, qui s'était conclu avec la victoire de ces derniers. Au cours des jours suivants, ils avaient assisté sans étonnement à la défaite des Tabasseurs de Banchory contre les Flèches d'Appleby et confirmant encore une fois les statistiques, les Frelons de Wimbourne venaient de battre les Gargouilles de Gorodok, avec un écart moins important que prévu toutefois, et en bien plus de temps qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Soit les lituaniens avaient eu un regain d'énergie, soit les anglais connaissaient un petit coup de mou, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire car il s'agissait d'adversaires d'envergure.

— C'est bon, j'ai tout rattrapé, désolé, marmonna Cory en le rejoignant, essoufflé. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

— Pour l'instant, les choses suivent leur cours, rien de bien extraordinaire. Les Frelons ont déjà remporté deux de leurs matchs, je pense pouvoir dire sans trop me tromper qu'ils finiront premier de leur groupe.

— Je n'en serais pas si sûr. Ils disputent leur dernier match contre les Harpies, si elles gagnent contre tous les autres…

— Tu marques un point. Quand est-ce qu'a lieu la rencontre ?

Cory feuilleta le petit carnet qu'il ne lâchait pas depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés, notant soigneusement les différents matchs, les victoires, les défaites et le nombre de points pour réaliser ses petits pronostics.

— La dernière semaine, finit-il par dire avec une expression déçue. Début juillet.

— Je n'ai jamais vu une organisation si bancale, soupira Olivier. Deux matchs en un mois puis cinq sans rien… Je suppose qu'ils vont rentrer chez eux pour les semaines à venir.

— C'est dommage, ils savent mettre l'ambiance, déplora Cory.

Frissonnant sous les assauts glacials du vent qui devenait de plus en plus violent, les deux hommes retournèrent prudemment s'abriter à l'intérieur. La salle de repos commune était vide, à l'exception d'une joueuse galloise qui lisait près du feu et de deux polonais qui disputaient une partie d'échec. Olivier et Cory les saluèrent d'un sourire avant de s'installer dans des fauteuils éloignés des oreilles indiscrètes.

— Je suis content qu'on se soit croisé, murmura Olivier à voix basse, en jetant des coups d'œil suspicieux partout autour de lui. J'avais besoin de te parler de quelque chose.

Son assistant se pencha avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme, heureux d'entrer dans la confidence, et lui donna un coup dans le nez.

— Oh, pardon !

Aussi rouge qu'un Souafle, Cory se répandait en excuses, tandis qu'Olivier lui assurait que ce n'était rien, tâtant son nez douloureux avec une grimace.

— Tout va bien, le rassura-t-il d'un ton légèrement agacé. Regarde, ça ne saigne pas.

— Désolé, s'excusa encore le jeune homme.

— Je disais donc. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi à notre précédent match, et j'en suis arrivé à la conclusion que nous avons été dupés.

Les yeux de Cory s'écarquillèrent derrière ses lunettes et Olivier retint un soupir. Ce garçon était beaucoup trop maladroit et innocent à son goût, il en devenait parfois difficile à supporter.

— Quelqu'un nous a volé les plans. Portree connaissait toutes nos tactiques, nos feintes, nos stratégies, ce n'est pas une coïncidence. Je suis presque certain que quelqu'un s'est introduit dans ma chambre, a dupliqué tout ça et l'a donné à celui qui le lui a ordonné. Ou vendu au plus offrant, c'est selon.

— Portree aurait donc triché ? souffla Cory, stupéfait.

— Oh je ne pense pas que les Orgueilleux soient les commanditaires.

— Qui alors ?

L'assistant semblait plus interloqué encore, si cela était possible. Olivier se pencha davantage vers lui, sa voix se réduisant à un chuchotement à peine audible.

— Je soupçonne l'entraîneur des Pies. Il me hait depuis Poudlard, et je ne serais pas étonné qu'il tente de nous ôter toute chance de victoires.

— Mais alors… Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Cory d'un ton nerveux. On ne peut pas le laisser s'en tirer comme ça !

— Je l'ai déjà confronté et il refuse d'admettre la vérité. La seule solution qui me paraît possible est de l'attraper en plein mensonge. Je vais enquêter jusqu'à ce que je puisse le dénoncer. Avec des preuves tangibles et inattaquables.

— Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour t'aider ?

Leur conciliabule fut interrompu par la porte qui s'ouvrit brutalement, livrant passage à une joueuse espagnole à l'air maussade. Elle leur jeta un regard soupçonneux avant de s'installer à une table de travail avec des feuilles de parchemin, une plume et un encrier, prête à écrire ses lettres. Olivier se redressa et prit un air décontracté, un sourire léger sur le visage. La dernière chose dont ils avaient besoin était des rumeurs sur de possibles manigances suspectes.

— Toi tu ne fais rien. Je reviendrai un peu plus tôt pour entamer mon enquête.

Cory fronça les sourcils et remonta ses lunettes sur son nez, contrarié.

— Je veux aider moi aussi.

— Profite de ta famille et d'un repos bien mérité. Il faudra être en forme avant le prochain match.

— Il n'est pas avant plus d'un mois et demi, j'ai largement le temps de dormir d'ici-là. Laisse-moi t'aider.

— Bien, capitula Olivier, légèrement contrarié de devoir en plus gérer un tel fardeau. Je comptais rentrer début mars et profiter des deux petites semaines de répit pour étudier le problème de plus près.

— Parfait.

Le sourire timide que lui lança Cory le conforta dans l'idée qu'il ne venait pas de se faciliter la vie. Le garçon était gentil et attachant, mais il n'avait pas la discrétion nécessaire pour une telle enquête. Olivier s'en tint donc à sa version de départ et tut le fait qu'il reviendrait en réalité un peu plus tôt, préférant s'octroyer quelques jours de réflexion solitaire. Il sacrifiait volontiers son repos pour cette soudaine lubie, sachant que Katie ne manquerait pas de lui en vouloir, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Leur potentielle victoire en dépendait.

— Bien. Et à présent, je pense que nous devrions réfléchir sur de nouvelles tactiques.

— Sans entraînement ? s'inquiéta Cory.

— Mieux vaut ça qu'être trop prévisibles, trancha Olivier. Va donc chercher un nouveau stock de feuilles.

L'assistant s'exécuta aussitôt, si empressé qu'il trébucha sur le tapis en sortant. Derrière le carreau, un soleil timide pointa le bout de son nez, réchauffant de ses rayons blanchâtres la neige qui commençait déjà à fondre. Olivier ne put retenir une légère grimace. Le temps ne serait pas si clément en Angleterre, et il n'avait pas hâte de retrouver, d'ici quelques jours, des températures polaires. Il aurait préféré rester ici et trouver des preuves pour incriminer Flint, mais Katie serait sûrement venue exprès en France pour lui arracher les yeux.

Cory revint une dizaine de minutes plus tard, une liasse de parchemin sous le bras. Ils se mirent tous deux au travail avec réticence, aigris à l'idée de devoir revenir sur des tactiques soigneusement préparées des mois à l'avance.

Sans savoir que leur long travail serait une fois de plus réduit à néant.

* * *

 **Note de fin** : Merci beaucoup pour votre lecture ! Une review contre l'opportunité de remettre les idées d'Olivier en place ? XD

Je n'aurai pas internet la semaine prochaine et ne pourrait donc pas poster, mais on se retrouve dans deux semaines pour le chapitre sur Marcus. :)


	8. Chapitre 8 - Les Pies et les Faucons

**Note d'auteur** : Bonjour tout le moooonde (enfin, le peu qui traîne encore par ici) !

Tout d'abord, un grand merci à **Maxine** pour sa review sur la chapitre précédent, et pour toutes ses reviews d'ailleurs, ça fait extrêmement plaisir d'avoir un petit mot à chaque chapitre ! :hug:

Et ensuite, je vous présente **toutes mes excuses** pour ce retard et cette longue pause dans la publication. J'étais en vacances, sans internet, et il m'était impossible de poster le chapitre depuis mon ordi. J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop, pour me faire pardonner je promets d'être plus régulière pour la suite des vacances ! Même que vous aurez le prochain chapitre dès jeudi prochain et que vous n'aurez pas à attendre une semaine. o/

Pour les gens comme moi qui n'ont pas de mémoire, **un petit resumé des chapitres précédents** :

Marcus, à la tête des Pies de Montrose, et Olivier, entraîneur du Club de Flaquemare, sont tous les deux en France pour la Coupe d'Europe. Les rivalités sont bien sûr toujours présentes, même si leurs deux équipes ne l'entendent pas de cette oreille. Lors d'une visite à l'Académie française sorcière (qui n'est pas Beauxbâtons mais l'équivalent de notre Académie française :mg:), Sara (Poursuiveuse des Pies) rencontre les joueurs d'Olivier, et notamment Aiden (Gardien du Club) et ils sympathisent, ce qui n'est pas vu d'un bon oeil par leurs entraîneurs. Lors du premier match du Club contre les Orgueils de Portree, le Club est vite dépassé par la situation et ne gagne son match que de justesse. Olivier en conclut que leurs tactiques de jeux ont été volées et vendues à leurs adversaires et il accuse aussitôt Marcus, et Sara, d'en être responsables. Quant à l'équipe de Marcus, ils se sont jurés de le caser avec une petite Médicomage anglaise qui est fan de l'équipe et qui a passé le match du Club contre Portree avec lui (bon courage à eux :mg:).

Et on retrouve donc aujourd'hui Marcus et son équipe, pour leur premier match contre les Faucons de Falmouth ! Bonne lecture à vous :hug:

(ah et dernier rappel : Phoebe est la Gardienne ; Sara, Toby et Gabriel les Poursuiveurs ; Zeke et Justin les Batteurs ; et enfin Chuck l'Attrapeur)

* * *

Marcus détaillait calmement les visages qui l'entouraient, poings sur les hanches et les sourcils froncés en un pli sévère. À l'extérieur, le vent hurlait, les faisant frissonner d'anticipation à l'idée de se retrouver très bientôt dans un froid glacial.

— Vous savez que je ne suis pas amateur de grands discours, finit-il par lâcher en croisant les bras. Inutile de vous rappeler également que l'avenir de l'équipe dépend du score de ce match.

— Ne soit pas si dramatique, temporisa Zeke.

— Et toi ne soit pas si détendu, répliqua Marcus. Vous feriez mieux de gagner si vous ne voulez pas devenir la risée du Royaume-Uni. Je serai dans ma cabine.

Un parfum de mutinerie flottait dans l'air lorsqu'il quitta les vestiaires, laissant derrière lui une équipe tendue et stressée.

— Tout va bien se passer, lança Gabriel d'une voix apaisante. On s'est entraîné des mois durant, nos techniques sont parfaitement au point et nos tactiques de jeux sont quasi imparables. Sans compter que les Faucons de Falmouth ne sont pas des plus brillants. On les aura facilement.

Il y eut un murmure d'assentiment des plus maussades, ce qui poussa Zeke à se lever.

— Il a raison, approuva-t-il avec toute la confiance dont il était capable. On ne va faire qu'une bouchée de ces oiseaux de pacotille.

Quelques rires secouèrent les autres joueurs, qui finirent par retrouver le sourire devant le charisme irrésistible de leur Capitaine. Lorsque la voix du speaker résonna jusque dans la pièce, annonçant l'arrivée de leurs adversaires, ils s'empressèrent de quitter les lieux, balais sur l'épaule. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils émergeaient sur le stade à la vitesse de boulet de canons, en une traînée noire et blanche.

Dans la cahute qui lui était réservée, Marcus les regarda faire le tour du terrain avec une moue mécontente. Ce modèle était décidément bien moins rapide que celui qu'il avait choisi. Il allait en toucher deux mots à Oscar. Cela n'allait sûrement rien changer mais il avait besoin de râler auprès de quelqu'un.

Le commentateur présenta l'arbitre puis le coup d'envoi fut donné. Sara récupéra immédiatement le Souafle, évita un Cognard et envoya la balle à Toby d'un geste adroit. Celui-ci feinta le gardien en lançant le Souafle vers Gabriel d'un tir lobé, ce qui permit à ce dernier de marquer leur premier but sans trop de soucis. Le match commençait bien.

Les Faucons récupérèrent le ballon, mais ils le lâchèrent bien vite, grâce à un Cognard bien placé de Justin. Sara s'en saisit de nouveau et marqua un deuxième but avec la rapidité qui la caractérisait. Ces deux réussites coup sur coup semblèrent les rassurer, il voyait déjà les sourires revenir sur leurs visages.

— Ne vous déconcentrez pas, marmonna-t-il.

C'était sûrement un de leurs plus gros points faibles. Ils prenaient confiance beaucoup trop vite et baissaient leur garde, tels des débutants inexpérimentés. Il retint un grognement lorsqu'un des Poursuiveurs de l'équipe adverse évita un Cognard de Zeke, volant à toute vitesse vers leurs poteaux : sa tentative fut interceptée sans mal par Phoebe, qui renvoya le Souafle à Toby sans attendre.

Le match continua à se dérouler avec un net avantage pour les Pies, sans que Marcus ne se détende pour autant. Les mains crispées sur ses accoudoirs, il suivait d'un regard vif le ballon rouge, qui changeait de mains plus vite que jamais. En une vingtaine de minutes, ils menaient largement la rencontre quatre-vingt-dix à trente.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fiches Chuck, par Merlin, grommela-t-il.

Son jeune Attrapeur n'avait pas encore amorcé un geste pour attraper le Vif d'Or. Il se contentait de tourner en rond au-dessus des autres joueurs, son cou se tordant désespérément de tous côtés. Il ne s'était apparemment pas rendu compte qu'il était suivi à la trace par son homologue, dans une stratégie évidente.

— Oh, la vue est superbe d'ici !

Marcus sursauta. Il pivota sur son siège et fusilla du regard la nouvelle venue. C'était le même bout de femme que l'autre fois, avec les longs cheveux bruns, les grands yeux bleus innocents et toujours le même sourire idiot et ingénu. Il ne se souvenait déjà plus de son nom.

— Vous n'avez pas le droit d'être ici, lui lança-t-il d'un ton sec.

La jeune femme devint aussi rouge qu'une tomate et sembla se ratatiner sur place. Ses doigts se mirent à jouer avec une peluche accrochée au bout de son écharpe.

— Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle. Je pensais que vous seriez au courant de ma venue. Un de vos joueurs est venu me voir en me disant que vous apprécieriez sûrement la compagnie pendant le match.

— Qui ça ?

— Justin ?

Les lèvres de Marcus se pincèrent en une ligne fine. Harwood allait l'entendre.

— Et bien il s'est trompé, répliqua-t-il. Vous n'avez rien à faire ici et je dois me concentrer sur le match.

Il lui tourna le dos sans autre forme de procès, profondément agacé contre son Batteur. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il tentait de la mettre sur son chemin, avec la discrétion d'un Hippogriffe dans un magasin de porcelaine. Non seulement ce genre de jeu stupide l'insupportait - ils n'étaient pas là pour ça, nom d'un chien ! - mais en plus de cela, l'inconnue avait quelques vingt ans de moins, et il trouvait cela, si ce n'est ridicule, plutôt humiliant. Pour elle comme pour lui. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle jouait le jeu d'entremetteur de Justin, elle avait bien dû comprendre depuis le temps que c'était inutile.

Marcus recentra son attention sur le score. Cent-dix à soixante. Les Faucons avaient diminué l'écart pendant ce bref laps de temps. Il jura à voix basse, détestant être déconcentré dans ce genre d'instant, et tenta de se remettre dans le match. Cela ne dura pas longtemps toutefois, car un mouvement dans le coin de son œil le fit se retourner sur son siège.

— Vous êtes encore là ? s'étonna-t-il. Je vous ai dit de…

— Je sais, l'interrompit la jeune femme, d'une bravade qui lui était peu coutumière. Justin m'a dit d'insister si vous… si vous vous comportiez comme un ours mal léché. Ce sont ses mots.

Elle acheva sa brève tirade dans un nouveau rougissement, mais sans pour autant baisser les yeux. Marcus soutint son regard de longues secondes, surpris de ne pas la voir flancher. Cette petite n'était pas si inintéressante qu'elle paraissait au premier abord. Très peu de personnes parvenaient à lui tenir tête ainsi.

— Très bien, capitula-t-il en un marmonnement peu accueillant. Asseyez-vous. Et ne parlez pas.

— Vous avez toujours ces manières de rustre ? demanda-t-elle en prenant tout de même place.

— S'il vous plaît, ajouta-t-il en grinçant. Miss… ?

— Appelez-moi Mélody.

Ah oui, Mélody. Il n'avait jamais eu une très bonne mémoire sur ce genre de détails, surtout lorsque cela lui importait peu.

Sous leurs yeux, le score grimpait de plus en plus et le match s'éternisait. Les deux équipes s'affrontaient avec encore plus de violence, les Cognards volant d'un bout à l'autre du terrain et les Poursuiveurs jetant le Souafle avec de plus en plus de force. Le score était de cent-soixante-dix à cent.

— Les Faucons sont plutôt bons, lança soudain Mélody. Je pensais que le dénouement serait plus rapide.

Marcus leva les yeux au ciel, compta calmement jusqu'à cinq et inspira plusieurs fois avant de parler.

— Je vous avais dit de ne pas dire un mot.

— Certes, mais c'est ennuyant, de regarder un match sans rien dire.

Il ne répondit pas, trop occupé à jurer lorsque Sara lâcha le Souafle au profit d'un Poursuiveur adverse.

— Je ne vais pas trop m'en plaindre, ça nous offre vraiment de belles actions finalement, continua Mélody.

Perdant patience, Marcus plaqua un doigt un peu brutal sur sa bouche et pointa le terrain sans un mot. La jeune femme se rangea dans un silence prudent, avant de sortir un paquet de friandises de sa poche, qu'elle grignota sans plus parler. Devant eux, Phoebe arrêta un nouveau tir de façon spectaculaire, ce qui fut rapidement suivi d'un but de Gabriel. Cent-quatre-vingt-dix à cent-dix.

— Il serait peut-être temps de se dépêcher de finir, marmonna-t-il.

— Je croyais qu'on n'avait pas le droit de parler ? le taquina Mélody.

— Je ne…

— Oh, regardez !

Elle pointa d'un doigt excité l'Attrapeur des Faucons qui plongeait vers le sol à la vitesse de la lumière. Chuck le suivait de près mais cela n'empêcha pas Marcus de jurer. Il se leva d'un bond, livide, les poings crispés et les dents serrées à s'en faire mal. Si cet imbécile n'attrapait pas le Vif d'Or, ils pouvaient dire adieu à la victoire.

Le cœur au bord des lèvres, il regarda sa jeune recrue accélérer du mieux qu'il put, rattraper son adversaire jusqu'à être au coude à coude avec lui, tendre la main et… la refermer sur la petite balle dorée. Le soulagement l'envahit et il se rassit au moment où Chuck remontait en chandelle, le poing serré sur leur précieux sésame.

À ses côtés, Mélody chantonnait en dansant, sautillant d'un pied sur l'autre, son papier de friandises vide à la main. Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant qu'il remarqua qu'elle était entièrement habillée de blanc et de noir, une pie fièrement dessinée dans son dos.

— C'était quelque chose, de voir le match d'ici ! dit-elle d'une voix ravie. Et quelle victoire ! Vous allez certainement célébrer ?

— Il n'y a rien à célébrer encore, répondit-il abruptement. Nous verrons ça après les phases de qualification.

Il quitta les lieux avant elle et descendit rapidement aux vestiaires, sans plus faire cas de la jeune femme trop joyeuse. Il y arriva quelques instants avant son équipe, qui avait pris soin d'effectuer un tour de stade sous les applaudissements du public. Ils étaient tous éreintés et décoiffés, mais heureux.

— Marcus ! s'exclama Zeke. Tu as vu ce plongeon ? C'était magnifique !

— Tardif, surtout, répliqua Marcus d'une voix plus sèche que le Sahara. Chuck, je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris tant de temps ? Et pourquoi tu as dû attraper ce putain de Vif d'Or de justesse ?

Les sourires s'évanouirent, certains visages semblant être au bord de la rébellion.

— Je l'ai eu, le Vif d'Or, répliqua Chuck. C'est le plus important, non ?

N'ayant rien à répondre, Marcus changea de cible et se tourna sans plus attendre vers Justin.

— Et toi ? Tu trouves ça drôle d'envoyer des fans dans ma loge ?

— Je me suis dit que tu pourrais faire avec un peu de compagnie…

— Tu te trompais. Je ne veux plus voir cette fille de près ou de loin, tu m'entends ? Elle a un travail à faire ici, moi aussi. Si elle veut nous supporter lors des matchs, elle le fera des tribunes, compris ?

— Compris, grogna le Batteur. Tu ne veux même pas…

— Elle a l'âge d'être ma fille, l'interrompit brutalement Marcus. Alors cesse donc tes petites manipulations de bas étage et concentre-toi sur ton jeu.

— Mon jeu se porte très bien, répliqua l'autre avec amertume.

— Tu veux qu'on reparle de cette frappe manquée qui a autorisé un des Poursuiveurs à marquer leur dixième but ?

— Calme-toi, Marcus, s'avança Gabriel d'une voix calme. On a gagné le match, on devrait être en train de fêter ça, plutôt que de pointer les quelques détails qui n'allaient pas. Et Justin s'engage à arrêter ses gamineries, d'accord ? Alors peut-être qu'on pourrait…

— Un match gagné ne veut pas dire que nous irons en huitièmes, dit Marcus d'une voix dure. Et encore moins en finale. Ce n'est que le début. Ne vous réjouissez pas trop vite.

Il sortit en claquant la porte derrière lui avec humeur. Il regrettait quelque peu ses paroles trop rudes, mais jamais il ne serait retourné en arrière pour s'excuser, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Il devait avouer avoir été un peu injuste avec eux. Le coup fourré avec Mélody l'avait agacé et il était déjà de mauvaise humeur avant cela. À vrai dire, il était énervé depuis quelques semaines déjà. Son entrevue avec Dubois lui avait fait monter la moutarde au nez, et depuis il était incapable d'être autre chose que blessant et désagréable.

Il ne cessait de revoir l'air suffisant de ce petit merdeux de Gryffondor, si persuadé d'avoir raison alors qu'il avait tort. Il n'y avait rien de plus outrageant que de se faire accuser de quelque chose dont on n'était pas coupable.

Si Marcus aurait effectivement pu agir ainsi autrefois, et magouiller dans les coulisses pour voir chuter l'équipe de Dubois, ce n'était plus le cas à présent. Il avait beau accepter très difficilement l'échec et ne pas admettre ses faiblesses, ses longues années en tant que joueur professionnel l'avaient appris à devenir un peu plus fair-play.

Il aurait peut-être été correct de dire qu'il avait parfois la tentation de retomber dans ses vieux travers, mais jamais il n'aurait triché de manière si ostentatoire à une Coupe internationale, sous le nez des officiels et avec la menace d'être banni de Quidditch à tout jamais. Il aurait fallu être fou. Ou inconscient. Et il n'était ni l'un ni l'autre.

Il n'avait eu de cesse de ressasser l'injustice de l'accusation de Dubois, mettant une intense pression sur son équipe sans qu'il s'en rende réellement compte. Il pensait qu'avec le départ du club de Flaquemare, cela se calmerait, mais apparemment non. Il était prêt à laisser un peu de répit à ses joueurs pour se faire pardonner, en espérant que cela serait assez. Il n'avait pas envie d'avoir une révolte sur les bras mais il était incapable de faire preuve d'une réelle gentillesse envers qui que ce soit.

Le front orageux, Marcus pénétra dans sa chambre et s'empressa d'inscrire le score dans la petite case correspondante. Il avait attaché à son mur un immense parchemin avec les différents groupes, poussant le vice jusqu'à y retranscrire les scores des matchs et les statistiques des équipes. Il voulait être paré à toute éventualité.

Il n'y avait rien eu de bien surprenant ces dernières semaines. Les Vautours de Vratsa avaient écrasé les Tapesouafles de Quiberon, à la plus grande déception de leurs supporters français ; mais il avait fallu s'y attendre les bulgares étaient de vraies machines à tuer sur le terrain. Les Orgueilleux de Portree avaient également remporté leur match contre les Crécerelles de Kenmare et les Tornades de Tutshill s'étaient faites écraser par les Chauves-souris de Fichucastel. Rien d'inattendu en somme.

En revanche, Marcus attendait avec impatience le prochain match opposant les Harpies de Holyhead aux Gargouilles de Gorodok. Ces derniers avaient été de sérieux adversaires contre les Frelons de Wimbourne, ce qui avait donné une rencontre surprenante, et il avait entendu dire que les galloises n'étaient pas au mieux de leur forme dernièrement. Cela promettait d'être intéressant et un minimum imprévu.

Avec un soupir, Marcus reposa sa plume sur son bureau et contempla la vue qu'il avait sur le parc avec une grimace. Il espérait que ses joueurs oublieraient son éclat sans tarder. Il n'avait pas le temps de gérer une rébellion.

Ils avaient une Coupe à gagner. Et il croisait les doigts pour que ses joueurs le réalisent vite.

* * *

 **Note de fin** : Merci beaucoup pour votre lecture, j'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment et que vous n'étiez pas trop perdu ! J'offrirai un ventilo à chaque gentil revieweur, objet oh combien important en ces temps de canicule. XD

(et sinon plus sérieusement un petit mot me ferait méga plaisir ! :hug:)

On se retrouve dès jeudi prochain pour le chapitre avec Olivier, où nous retrouverons cette chère Katie. Bon week-end à tous et à bientôt !


	9. Chapitre 9 - Vacances avortées

**Note d'auteur** : Un très grand merci à **Maxine** pour sa review ! *hug*

Aujourd'hui, nous retrouvons Olivier et Katie, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira :) Bonne lecture !

* * *

— Fini !

Katie posa le point final d'un air triomphant et se redressa enfin, après de longues minutes d'écriture intense, la nuque raide et le poignet endolori. Olivier se pencha par-dessus son épaule et parcourut l'article des yeux.

— Tu as oublié un "s" ici.

— Ah oui, merci !

Elle le rajouta aussitôt puis s'étira avec un soupir de soulagement.

— Je relirai ça ce soir avant de l'envoyer par hibou express. On va se balader ?

— Attends une minute, j'ai presque fini.

Olivier se pencha de nouveau sur l'immense parchemin posé devant lui, recouvert de son écriture en pattes de mouche. Il s'était mis en tête de dresser une liste précise de toutes les personnes susceptibles de leur en vouloir, à lui ou à l'équipe. Il avait bien sûr commencé en griffonnant le nom de Marcus tout en haut, suivi de ceux de ses joueurs. Le reste n'était qu'une très longue énumération des différentes équipes du tournoi, celles de son groupe de qualification en tête. Il avait même ajouté des membres du Ministère, les arbitres, les entraîneurs et les aides-soignants.

— Tu n'as pas l'impression d'en faire un peu beaucoup ? demanda Katie en jetant un œil sur son parchemin.

— Je préfère être exhaustif et ne rater aucune piste.

— Certes, mais… Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te sera utile. Tu ne penses pas qu'il vaut mieux restreindre aux personnes qui ont eu accès à ta chambre et tes schémas ?

Olivier marqua un temps d'arrêt, sa plume suspendue dans le vide.

— Tu marques un point, marmonna-t-il.

Il considéra sa liste d'un air sombre, avant de sortir sa baguette et de l'enflammer, la réduisant à un tas de cendres.

— Je dois tout recommencer, maintenant.

— Plus tard, l'arrêta Katie d'un ton autoritaire. On va aller se promener un peu. Tu avais promis de me faire visiter les environs !

— Et ça ne fait que quelques heures qu'on est ici, qu'est-ce que tu es impatiente.

— J'ai envie de voir des gens. Quel est le but de venir en France si on reste enfermés dans ta chambre ?

— Je te l'ai dit je dois…

— Mener l'enquête, oui. Cogiter ici tout seul ne te sers à rien, tu dois aller à la rencontre des autres, les interroger, les cuisiner !

— Tu veux juste rencontrer des joueurs, avoue.

— Bien sûr. Maintenant bouge-toi.

Olivier obtempéra en grognant pour la forme, jetant un regard maussade à la fenêtre recouverte de givre. Il n'avait aucune envie de sortir se les geler par ce temps, mais Katie était trop têtue pour changer d'avis. Une fois qu'elle s'était fourrée une idée en tête, impossible de l'en déloger. Alors il enfila son gros manteau, s'emmitoufla dans son écharpe et mena le chemin jusqu'à l'extérieur, Katie sur ses talons.

Il n'avait tenu que trois semaines en Angleterre, tournant en rond dans son petit studio vide. Il avait bien vu Alicia un après-midi, prit une Bièraubeurre avec Harry, Ron et George, et était allé rendre visite à ses anciens collègues au Ministère, mais il avait été incapable de cesser de penser à ses problèmes.

Sa confrontation avec Flint, leur dernier match, ses inquiétudes quant à de potentielles fuites lors de leurs prochaines rencontres. Il n'avait pas résisté longtemps à l'envie de revenir en France pour mener sa petite enquête comme il se l'était promis. Katie avait insisté pour l'accompagner et il avait été incapable de la faire changer d'avis, même en utilisant son travail comme argument de poids.

Journaliste à _Quidditch Magazine_ depuis plus de vingt ans, son amie était aujourd'hui rédactrice-en-chef et elle avait dû marchander ferme pour obtenir son départ. Elle avait délégué ses missions à son bras droit Anika, laissant une liste d'instructions très précises, et avait en échange promit une suite d'articles centrés sur la Coupe d'Europe vue de l'intérieur. Son patron n'avait accepté qu'à condition qu'elle trouve des anecdotes croustillantes. Cela avait inquiété Olivier, mais Katie l'avait rassuré d'un geste de main, assurant qu'elle saurait tordre les faits de manière à plaire à son boss sans porter préjudice à qui que ce soit.

— Les stades sont de l'autre côté de la colline, lui dit-il d'une voix étouffée derrière son écharpe. Et par là il y a le chapiteau, ils y organisent parfois quelques soirées ou des activités pendant la journée.

— Il y a quelque chose en ce moment ?

— Ça m'étonnerait. Il me semble qu'il y a un match en cours.

— Oh c'est vrai ? Qui ça ?

— Les Crécerelles de Kenmare contre les Cerfs-Volants de Karasjok. Ils doivent y être depuis trois heures si je ne me trompe pas.

— Dépêche-toi, avec un peu de chance on pourra les voir attraper le Vif d'Or !

Katie glissa sa main sous son bras et l'entraîna sur le chemin enneigé qui contournait la petite colline. Pour le distraire du vent glacial qui leur fouettait les joues, elle lui demanda un compte-rendu détaillé des différents matchs. Olivier se laissa volontiers prendre au jeu, lui relatant les rares surprises de ces dernières semaines et les résultats tout sauf surprenants de la plupart des rencontres.

— Les Tabasseurs de Banchory se sont fait littéralement écrasés par les Catapultes de Caerphilly.

— Ce qui n'est pas étonnant.

— Les Tapesouafles de Quiberon ont eu le dessus sur les Bombardiers de Bigonville, ce qui n'est pas inattendu non plus. Par contre, les Harpies de Holyhead se sont fait battre de peu par les Gargouilles de Gorodok il y a trois jours !

— Non, sérieusement ?

— Je t'assure. Elles ne sont vraiment pas bien parties.

— On dirait que ça te fait plaisir.

— Ce sont des concurrentes sérieuses, si elles sont éliminées dès les matchs de qualification ça ne peut être que bénéfique pour nous.

— Et Flint ?

— Les Pies ont remporté leur premier match haut la main, grogna Olivier.

— Tu as l'air ravi.

Son ton sarcastique ne fit que le renfrogner davantage. Il était toujours persuadé que c'était Flint qui avait volé ses schémas de jeux par l'intermédiaire de Sara et les avait vendus aux Orgueilleux de Portree. Il n'avait besoin que de le prouver.

Ils arrivèrent au stade frigorifiés et essoufflés, le bas de pantalon trempé. Katie pressa Olivier à trouver une place le plus rapidement possible et ils s'assirent à mi-hauteur, dans une portion de gradin vide. Sous leurs yeux, les deux équipes s'affrontaient avec une fatigue évidente.

— Ils n'ont pas l'air très frais, commenta la journaliste.

— Ils jouent depuis pas mal de temps.

— Et ils n'en sont qu'à cent contre cent-dix ? Quel ennui…

— Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui as tenu à venir.

Elle lui tira la langue d'une manière puérile, ce qui le fit sourire. Malgré les années qui passaient, leur amitié n'avait pas changé depuis Poudlard, elle était restée intacte en dépit de la guerre et ses ravages. Ils se comportaient encore souvent comme les étudiants d'autrefois, sans faire cas de leur quarantaine bien tassée. Même après tout ce temps, c'était toujours elle et lui contre les autres.

Katie plaisantait souvent sur le fait que c'était sûrement pour cela qu'elle ne parvenait pas à sortir avec un homme plus de quelques mois, prétextant qu'ils étaient tous impressionnés par le prodigieux gardien du Club de Flaquemare. Olivier savait qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une façade. Elle avait du mal à assumer que sa carrière ait pris le pas sur sa vie personnelle et malgré les petits traits d'humour, il voyait bien que cela lui pesait de n'avoir ni mari ni enfant à son âge, contrairement à tous leurs amis d'école.

Sous leurs yeux, les Crécerelles semblaient avoir eu un regain d'énergie et avaient marqué quatre buts supplémentaires, amenant le score de cent à cent-cinquante. Ils applaudirent avec le public lorsque leur gardien arrêta du bout des doigts le Souafle envoyé par un des Poursuiveurs des Cerfs-Volants.

— Tu sais si Flint est toujours là ? demanda Katie au moment où un Batteur norvégien désespéré tentait de bloquer la trajectoire d'un joueur des Crécerelles, sans succès.

— Me semble que oui, grogna Olivier en se renfrognant aussitôt. Aiden m'a dit que Sara avait mentionné que leur équipe ne partirait pas avant encore une bonne semaine. Pourquoi ? Tu tiens tant que ça à le revoir ?

— Lui, non, mais je serais intéressée de jeter un œil à cette Sara, savoir ce qu'elle a dans le ventre. Si tu as raison de la soupçonner.

— Bien sûr que j'ai raison. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle viendrait tourner autour de mes joueurs ?

— Parce qu'elle veut se faire des amis ? Qu'elle a un bon fond ? Excuse-moi, mais quand Flint fait partie de l'équation tu n'es pas la personne la plus arbitraire qui soit.

— Je ne vois pas de quoi tu…

Ses paroles furent noyées par de brusques exclamations fusant des quelques groupes de spectateurs. L'Attrapeur des Cerfs-Volants fonçait vers un point doré qui flottait vers les poteaux de l'équipe adverse. Son homologue des Crécerelles étaient loin derrière. Olivier jeta un rapide coup d'œil au tableau de score. Cent à cent-quatre-vingt. Les irlandais allaient se prendre une bonne raclée.

Sans erreur possible, quelques secondes plus tard, le joueur norvégien faisait un tour du stade sous les acclamations du public, le poing serré triomphalement autour du Vif d'Or. Les Crécerelles atterrissaient déjà sur le sol, l'air passablement frustré.

— Je sens que leur Attrapeur va s'en prendre plein la tête, commenta Katie en les regardant foudroyer des yeux le jeune homme à l'air défait qui les rejoignit.

— Ils ont toujours été trop compétitifs, commenta Olivier.

Il avait déjà eu affaire à l'entraîneur des Crécerelles, une ancienne joueuse au corps sec et à l'attitude sévère, qui primait la performance à l'esprit d'équipe. Elle n'avait pas un naturel très avenant et il avait eu du mal avec elle. Elle lui rappelait par certains côtés l'ancien Serpentard et ses manières de rustre.

— On peut aller au chapiteau maintenant, si tu veux, ajouta-t-il. Ils y servent des collations après les matchs.

— Parfait !

Katie se leva aussitôt et était déjà dans les escaliers qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir. Il la suivit plus lentement, son genou un peu raide d'être resté coincé derrière un siège trop longtemps, et la retrouva au bas des marches, trépignant d'impatience.

— Allez grand-père, on va rater le plus important !

Olivier leva les yeux au ciel sans prendre la peine de répliquer et la suivit en direction du chapiteau qui se dressait en haut de la colline. Les quelques spectateurs frigorifiés, composés de fans pour la plupart français, de membres d'autres équipes et du personnel organisateur, se pressaient autour d'un foyer dressé au centre de la tente. Les flammes orangées projetaient des ombres dansantes contre la toile, réchauffant les mains tendues. Les joueurs vainqueurs arboraient de larges sourires heureux, des Bièraubeurres à la main, alors que les irlandais n'étaient nulle part en vue.

— Oh il y a des Macarons Dansants ! s'enthousiasma Katie.

— N'y touche pas, lui conseilla Olivier. Je ne sais pas comment ceux-là ont été dosés, mais ils font effet plusieurs heures.

Son amie choisit sagement de lui obéir et se tourna plutôt vers une montagne de Patacitrouilles et de Cannelés aux Milles Saveurs.

— Ce serait pas Flint là-bas ?

— Vu l'allure de troll, sûrement.

Katie leva les yeux au ciel, croqua dans une Chocogrenouille et se dirigea résolument vers l'ancien Serpentard. Olivier la suivit avec un temps de retard, horrifié.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

— Lui parler.

— Pourquoi ?

— Pour voir si tu te fais des idées ou non.

— Je ne me fais pas d'idées.

— Tu n'as jamais été impartial en ce qui le concernait.

— Et avec raison !

Olivier lui barra la route, plantant ses yeux noisette dans ceux agacés de Katie.

— Écoute, dit-il, nerveux. Ce n'est pas l'endroit, d'accord ? Il y a pas mal de monde.

— Je ne compte pas l'agresser, je ne suis pas comme toi. Je sais bien que Flint n'était pas un enfant de chœur quand on était à Poudlard…

— C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire !

— … Mais il a sûrement changé, continua Katie sans faire cas de l'interruption.

— Tu parles.

— On a bien changé, toi et moi. Pourquoi pas lui ?

Comme le seul argument qu'il avait au bout de la langue était "C'est un Serpentard !", son ami resta muet, pinçant furieusement les lèvres.

— Bien. Si tu le permets maintenant, je vais lui adresser deux mots.

Elle lui adressa un sourire qui se voulait rassurant et le contourna en lui tapotant l'épaule. Olivier resta sur place, refusant obstinément de se retrouver une fois de plus face à ce serpent, ou il était sûr de perdre son calme. Il se dirigea vers le buffet, attrapa un verre de jus de fruit et les observa de loin sans trop en avoir l'air. Il fut surpris de voir Katie garder un sourire poli. Leur échange sembla demeurer cordial du début à la fin et il faillit s'étouffer en buvant lorsque son amie quitta l'ancien Poursuiveur d'un geste amical de la main.

— Je ne peux vraiment pas te laisser une minute tout seul, soupira-t-elle en le rejoignant.

Elle lui tendit une serviette pour s'essuyer la bouche, dont il se saisit avec reconnaissance.

— Je peux savoir de quoi vous avez parlé ?

— Je lui ai demandé ce qu'il était devenu depuis la fin de nos études. Tu savais qu'il avait fait carrière aux États-Unis ?

— Je m'en fiche.

— Tu es vraiment incorrigible, soupira-t-elle.

— Tu lui as demandé pour les schémas ?

— Il a abordé lui-même le sujet en me disant que je perdais mon temps si je croyais que c'était lui.

— Et qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

— Il a l'air d'avoir changé. En tout cas, disons que c'est possible d'avoir une conversation normale sans avoir envie de lui jeter un sort. Quant à savoir s'il est capable de faire ça ou pas… Il n'a jamais été très fair-play quand on était à Poudlard, mais de là à tricher pour une compétition internationale ? Je pense qu'il faudrait creuser.

— Sara est par là-bas si tu veux te faire une idée.

Il pointa du doigt la jeune femme, qui sirotait un verre à côté d'un grand brun aux joues creuses. Chuck, si sa mémoire était bonne. Aiden lui avait dit qu'il s'agissait de l'Attrapeur des Pies. Katie évalua les deux joueurs d'un regard critique et secoua la tête.

— Je sais qu'il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences, mais j'ai des doutes sur ce que tu avances.

— Pour savoir lequel de nous deux à tort, il va falloir mener notre petite enquête, dit nonchalamment Olivier.

— Par quoi veux-tu qu'on commence ?

Un éclat de malice brillait dans les yeux de Katie. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient rien eu à comploter tous les deux, et cela avait le goût délicieux de leur adolescence.

— On va essayer d'interroger quelques témoins pour savoir qui a eu accès aux schémas de jeux les jours précédents le match.

— Pour les attraper la main dans le sac !

Enthousiaste, Katie prit une poignée de Suçacides, tandis que le regard d'Olivier dérivait vers le dos voûté de Flint. Peu importe ce que dirait son amie, il n'en démordrait pas. Son ancien rival avait la rancune trop tenace pour qu'il l'élimine de sa liste de suspects.

* * *

 **Note de fin** : Merci beaucoup pour votre lecture ! Une petite review contre un tour au buffet avec Katie ? Ca me ferait super plaisir d'avoir vos avis !

Je vous souhaite un très beau week-end (et de bonnes vacances pour les chanceux), on se retrouve dès jeudi prochain avec Marcus et sa bonne humeur légendaire ! Un nouveau personnage fera son apparition et vous aurez l'occasion de connaître un peu plus l'équipe des Pies. A bientôt et amour sur vous :hug:


	10. Chapitre 10 - Repos bien mérité

**Note d'auteur** : Un grand merci à **Destrange** et **Maxine** pour leurs reviews :hug:

On se retrouve cette semaine avec Marcus et son équipe, rentrés au bercail pour quelques semaines de repos. Un nouveau personnage fait son apparition, j'espère qu'il vous plaira parce qu'il va repointer quelques fois le bout de son nez.

Chapitre un petit peu plus long que d'habitude qui fait un rapide tour des personnages, j'espère que ça vous plaira ! :)

Pour le petit rappel habituel : Phoebe est la Gardienne ; Sara, Toby et Gabriel les Poursuiveurs ; Zeke et Justin les Batteurs ; et enfin Chuck l'Attrapeur

Bonne lecture !

* * *

— Encore une tournée ?

Avant que Marcus n'ait pu répondre, Terence appela le barman et commanda deux nouveaux Whiskys Pur Feu. L'ancien Poursuiveur loucha sur le verre qu'on posa devant lui, le regard trouble et la tête prise dans un étau. Il n'était pas sûr que cela soit une bonne idée. Il allait encore se retrouver avec une sale gueule de bois le lendemain. Ces tournées des bars avec Terence ne lui réussissait pas, il ne savait pas pourquoi il s'obstinait à récidiver.

— Et donc, on disait ? demanda son ancien condisciple après avoir bu deux longues gorgées.

— Dubois et Bell.

— Ah oui, eux. C'est quand même assez ironique qu'ils viennent te pourrir la vie en France, plus de vingt ans après la fin de nos études. Ils sont persistants ces Gryffondor.

Marcus grogna, peu sûr d'apprécier la plaisanterie, tandis que Terence laissait échapper un ricanement sarcastique.

— Sinon, pour parler de choses plus joyeuses. J'ai entendu dire que ton équipe se débrouillait plutôt bien.

— On a remporté notre premier match, ça ne veut rien dire. Mes joueurs sont beaucoup trop confiants.

— Quel rabat-joie tu fais, parfois.

Terence lui donna une grande claque dans le dos avant de finir son verre cul sec. Il en redemanda un autre d'un grand geste de bras, sans montrer aucun signe d'ivresse. Il avait toujours su bien tenir l'alcool, une capacité que ne possédait pas Marcus. Ce dernier repoussa son Whisky avec un soupir. Il détestait ne pas avoir les idées claires et il fallait vraiment qu'il ralentisse pour ce soir.

— Et de ton côté ? demanda-t-il. Du nouveau au Siège de la Ligue ?

— Rien de palpitant, on a eu un lot de balais trafiqués qu'un gars essayait de faire entrer dans le pays depuis l'Italie, on a refourgué ça au Ministère de là-bas. Ah et une sombre histoire de rassemblement de fans qui a mal tourné dans la banlieue ouest de Londres.

— Des accidents ?

— Une nana s'est retrouvée avec des ailes sur la tête et une autre avec des cornes sur les genoux. Les Oubliators ont dû intervenir, c'était du grand n'importe quoi. À part ça, le calme plat, on s'ennuie presque.

— Pas moyen que tu prennes des congés par cette période creuse ? grogna Marcus d'un ton qu'il voulait nonchalant.

— Pourquoi ? T'as besoin d'une baby-sitter ?

— D'un soutien contre ces Gryffons teigneux surtout.

Terence éclata de rire et secoua la tête, l'air de ne pas y croire.

— C'est qu'ils t'ont vraiment bien emmerdé, ces deux cons. Je verrais si je peux venir à ton prochain match, tu me donneras la date.

Marcus ne détrompa pas son ami, n'osant pas lui dire que Bell avait été des plus cordiales avec lui lorsqu'elle l'avait salué l'autre soir. Elle lui avait demandé de ses nouvelles d'un ton poli et il l'avait agressée en lui répliquant qu'il n'y était pour rien, quelles que soient les idées stupides que Dubois s'était mis dans la tête. Même cette remarque ne l'avait pas énervée et elle s'était contentée d'acquiescer avant de le saluer.

Néanmoins, son attitude amicale l'agaçait autant, sinon plus, que l'agressivité de l'autre idiot. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se méfier et cela lui irritait les nerfs. Pour une fois qu'il avait accepté de se mêler à la populace sous l'insistance de Zeke après le match du jour, il l'avait bien regretté.

— Tu repars quand déjà ? lui demanda soudain Terence.

— Début avril. On ne joue qu'à la fin du mois mais j'ai demandé à l'équipe de rentrer plus tôt pour s'entraîner.

— Quel entraîneur intransigeant, ironisa son ami. Et Dubois, il joue quand ?

— La semaine prochaine, je crois.

— C'est quand même incroyable qu'il t'accuse pour masquer sa propre incompétence.

— Incroyable, c'est le mot, marmonna Marcus.

Comme s'il y était pour quelque chose si le Club de Flaquemare ne comptait que des joueurs avec deux mains gauches.

— Tu sais, je me disais, poursuivit Terence, un nouveau verre devant lui. Pourquoi tu ne demanderais pas à la gamine d'espionner un peu pour toi ?

— Sara ?

— Ouais, tu m'as pas dit qu'elle était devenue amie avec eux ?

Marcus se redressa un peu trop brusquement sur son siège et la pièce tangua autour de lui. Il devait avouer que cette idée était loin d'être stupide. Si Dubois voulait la jouer comme ça, alors il n'allait pas se priver.

— Après, je dis ça, je dis rien, dit Terence. Comme t'es en compétition internationale, c'est peut-être pas le plus judicieux.

— C'est lui qui a commencé.

— Tu sais que tu viens de parler comme un gosse ?

— Et alors ?

Une fois de plus, Terence laissa échapper un de ses rires si reconnaissables, profonds et puissants, qui firent se retourner quelques têtes. Autour d'eux, le bar était quasi vide, comme à chaque soir de semaine. Marcus n'avait jamais vu personne d'autre que son ami boire autant et parfaitement assumer le lendemain pendant sa journée de travail.

— J'ai hâte de venir voir ça, soupira son ancien Attrapeur. Pour une fois que cette Coupe d'Europe a l'air un tant soit peu intéressante.

— Parle pour toi. Les matchs sont d'un ennui pour l'instant, c'est affligeant. J'espère qu'on aura le loisir de voir des rencontres un peu plus impressionnantes d'ici la fin de la saison.

— Vas-y, raconte-moi tout, j'ai absolument rien suivi.

Marcus se fit un plaisir de lui détailler par le menu les scores de chaque rencontre et les différentes analyses qu'il avait faites des stratégies de jeux. Il lui exposa les atouts et faiblesses de chaque équipe sans s'apercevoir que son ami s'endormait peu à peu sur le bar, près de son verre à moitié vide.

— Bon, je t'avoue que je suis un peu frustré d'avoir dû rentrer, je n'ai pas pu voir certains matchs. Rien à fiche des Chauves-Souris de Fichucastel qui ont écrasé les Gobelins de Grodzisk, ou des Catapultes de Caerphilly qui ont pulvérisé l'équipe d'Ilkley, mais j'aurais vraiment aimé voir les Vagabonds de Wigtown contre les Balais de Braga, vu qu'ils sont tous les deux dans notre groupe. Ça aurait été vraiment très intéressant de les voir jouer, surtout que les Balais ont écrasés les Vagabonds alors que je ne les considérais pas réellement comme des adversaires d'envergure, et… Terence ?

Le concerné ronflait joyeusement, plongé dans le sommeil du juste. Vexé, Marcus fut presque tenté de le laisser là. Pourtant, après quelques minutes à bougonner, il finit par se résigner. Il poussa un soupir, déposa quelques Mornilles sur le bar pour payer leurs consommations, passa un bras de Terence sur ses épaules et le tira à bas de son tabouret. Il grimaça sous le poids mort de son ami et ne tint qu'une trentaine de secondes avant de sortir sa baguette. Sous les regards hilares des autres clients, il fit léviter l'ancien Attrapeur jusqu'à la sortie. Une fois sur le trottoir battu par la pluie, il lui saisit le poignet et transplana dans son petit appartement sous les combles, au sommet d'un immeuble sur le Chemin de Traverse.

— Sale pochetron, marmonna-t-il en le lâchant sur son sofa.

En réponse, Terence n'émit qu'un ronflement sonore. Marcus lui jeta une couverture et alla lui-même s'écrouler sur son lit, sans prendre la peine de se déshabiller. Il était déjà nauséeux à l'idée du lendemain matin.

* * *

Comme il l'avait pressenti, le matin suivant ne fut pas des plus agréables. Une envie de vomir le prit à la gorge et sa tête semblait enfermée dans un étau douloureux, un pic-vert martelant son crâne. Le Whisky Pur Feu avait réellement des effets désastreux.

Marcus se leva tant bien que mal et se traîna dans sa minuscule cuisine pour se servir un café. Il trouva sur la table une tasse déjà remplie et un mot de Terence lui disant qu'il était parti travailler de bonne heure et n'avait pas voulu le réveiller, mais qu'il avait tenu à lui préparer son expresso du matin. Marcus secoua la tête avec incrédulité. Il ne comprendrait jamais comment son ami pouvait boire autant et faire comme si ne s'était passé le lendemain. Lui-même en était totalement incapable.

Il réchauffa son café d'un coup de baguette et emmena sa tasse au salon, où il trouva un exemplaire de la _Gazette_ sur la table basse. Terence mettait un point d'honneur à la parcourir chaque matin, pour éviter les mauvaises surprises. À la une s'étalait le dernier scandale en date, un vol audacieux perpétré au sein même de Gringotts. Les gobelins étaient furieux, les personnes délestées de quelques milliers de Gallions hurlaient vengeance, et toujours aucun coupable n'avait été arrêté.

Cependant, Marcus sauta directement les rubriques politiques et économiques pour lire les pages sportives, ignorant les quelques encarts consacrés aux Bavboules pour se concentrer sur la section relative au Quidditch et à la Coupe d'Europe.

La _Gazette_ avait publié les derniers résultats des derniers jours - les Bombardiers de Bigonville avaient gagné de loin contre l'équipe du Lancashire - et avait consacré leur article de la semaine à l'équipe espagnole, les Grands-Ducs de Pampelune. Marcus n'en lut pas même deux mots. Ceux-là étaient loin de faire partie des équipes favorites du tournoi. Constituée quelques mois à peine avant le début de la Coupe, il s'agissait de leur toute première compétition et personne ne les considérait avec beaucoup d'inquiétude.

L'ancien Serpentard jeta un coup d'œil à l'extérieur. Le ciel gris, la pluie qui s'abattait sans discontinuer sur le carreau et le vent qui soufflait avec force le dissuadèrent de tenter la moindre sortie. Avec un soupir, il sortit son carnet et ses nombreuses notes sur leurs rivaux, prêt à se replonger dans de nouvelles stratégies.

La journée allait être longue.

* * *

À quelques dizaines de kilomètres au nord de Londres et de la journée terne de Marcus, Phoebe écrivait, roulée en boule sur sa mezzanine et collée contre la fenêtre froide. Perdue dans son imagination, elle laissait sa plume courir d'un bout à l'autre du parchemin, inconsciente du regard posé sur elle.

Arnold l'observait en silence, admirant ses traits fins, ses pommettes hautes mises en valeur par ses cheveux bruns attachés au sommet de sa tête, ses yeux noisettes si passionnées par ces émotions qu'elle traduisait en mots. Il n'osait pas même lui demander quel était le sujet de son texte, fasciné par son inspiration subite. Il adorait la regarder écrire. Elle était si belle.

Il sursauta lorsqu'elle se leva d'un coup, son parchemin pressé contre sa poitrine.

— Tu as fini ?

— Oui, dit-elle d'un ton absent.

Elle le dépassa et alla s'enfermer dans son laboratoire. Arnold ne la dérangeait jamais quand elle allait là-dedans. Il ne savait pas ce qu'elle y faisait et c'était mieux comme ça.

Le souffle au bord des lèvres, retenant sa respiration, Phoebe laissa tomber son parchemin fraîchement écrit dans le chaudron qu'elle avait minutieusement préparé quelques heures plus tôt. La feuille s'illumina un instant. Elle crut qu'elle avait réussi. Puis l'encre se délava, le papier coula, il y eut un sifflement pathétique et rien d'autre ne se produisit. Pas ce qu'elle attendait en tout cas.

Avec un soupir irrité, Phoebe vida le chaudron d'un mouvement de baguette. Encore un échec.

* * *

— Tu reprendras un peu de thé ?

— Non, merci, maman.

Sa mère reposa la théière, lui offrit un pâle sourire et se rencogna dans son fauteuil. Mal à l'aise, Sara se mit à triturer le bout de sa manche. À sa droite, son père regardait dans le vide sans rien dire, des fantômes plein les yeux. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait espéré que cette fois soit différente.

— On a remporté notre premier match, dit-elle nerveusement, brisant le silence pesant.

— C'est bien ma chérie, répondit distraitement sa mère.

— Je dois repartir bientôt. Pour les prochains.

— Bien sûr, on comprend bien.

Sara ne trouva rien à répliquer. Elle préféra se pencher pour grignoter un biscuit trop sec. Elle avala de travers et s'étrangla. Elle toussa plusieurs fois sans que cela ne fasse ciller ses parents, toujours accaparés par leurs démons.

— C'est rien, assura-t-elle, les yeux larmoyants.

— Un peu d'eau ?

Elle refusa d'un signe de tête et se leva brusquement. L'atmosphère pesante l'oppressait. Elle ne pouvait plus rester une minute de plus. C'était devenu beaucoup trop courant ces derniers temps. Venir ici était une véritable torture et pour la énième fois, elle se dit qu'elle aurait dû rester en France.

— Je vais faire un tour. À ce soir.

Elle s'enfuit, laissant derrière elle les silences de papa et la pâleur de maman, le visage couvert de cicatrices de l'un et le corps marqué à vie de l'autre. On parlait souvent de la guerre qui avait marqué toute une génération, mais on taisait celle qui était touchée aujourd'hui par le passé de ceux qui l'avaient vécue.

Avec un soupir triste, Sara poussa la porte d'entrée et inspira avec reconnaissance l'air extérieur. Elle quitta l'ambiance morose de la maison pour se perdre dans les chemins perdus du champ de son enfance. Regrettant que Gus, son cher Gus, ne soit plus à ses côtés.

* * *

Allongé sur son transat, en bord de plage, Gabriel profitait du soleil en toute sérénité. Ces quelques jours de vacances aux Antilles étaient vraiment les bienvenus. Loin de Marcus et ses coéquipiers, il pouvait enfin se ressourcer, respirer et…

— Gab attention !

… autant pour son envie de faire une sieste. Le Poursuiveur eut à peine le temps d'entrouvrir une paupière qu'un ballon de football trempé s'écrasa sur ses bras croisés qu'il avait levé par réflexe devant son visage. Son idiot de petit frère vint récupérer sa balle en se confondant en excuses, son grand corps maigre résolument blanc malgré son exposition au soleil.

— C'est bon, c'est bon, y a pas de souci.

Gregory lui offrit un sourire proche d'une grimace et retourna avec ses amis, qui l'attendaient un peu plus loin, à quelques dizaines de mètres de la mer et de ses rouleaux de vagues paresseux. Gabriel poussa un soupir, toute envie de dormir disparue, et se redressa, attachant ses longs cheveux blonds d'un geste de main habile.

Son short était encore trempé de sa récente baignade. Il l'aurait bien séché d'un coup de baguette s'il n'avait été avec sa famille. Il évitait de faire de la magie en leur compagnie, il savait que cela les rendait mal à l'aise. Tous Moldus jusqu'au bout des ongles, aucun d'eux ne connaissait Poudlard, et encore moins son véritable métier. Sa mère en aurait fait une crise de panique de savoir qu'il exerçait professionnellement un sport qui se jouait sur des balais volants.

La mer lui tendant les bras, Gabriel se leva d'un geste gracieux. Encore une fois, ses plans furent avortés avant même qu'il n'ait eu l'occasion de faire un pas. Sa petite sœur s'écroula sur la serviette à côté de lui, les bras croisés et les lèvres tremblantes.

— Sullivan n'est qu'un abruti !

Retenant un soupir, Gabriel se rassit et passa un bras autour de ses épaules. S'il y avait bien quelqu'un à qui il pardonnait tout, c'était bien son adorable Daisy. S'il retrouvait cet idiot qui l'avait blessée, ça allait mal finir pour lui.

* * *

— Vous attendez toujours une réponse ?

— Oui, ils nous ont prévenus que ça pouvait prendre plusieurs mois.

Toby échangea un sourire à la fois nerveux et excité avec son compagnon. Kay lui serra la main comme pour lui dire que tout se passerait bien. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs semaines qu'ils scrutaient le ciel en l'attente du hibou qui leur annoncerait la bonne nouvelle. Cette expectative les rendait dingues.

— Tu nous diras dès que tu sauras, hein ?

Toby regarda sa sœur, perchée au bord de sa chaise, avec une affection tendre qu'il ne réservait qu'à elle.

— Bien sûr, promit-il.

Le visage d'Olivia s'éclaira d'un large sourire. Elle ne souriait pas souvent, en tout cas pas autant, parce qu'elle détestait montrer ses dents légèrement de travers, mais Toby la trouvait irrésistible ainsi.

— J'attends ce moment depuis que vous vous êtes rencontrés tous les deux et ça fait déjà trois ans, plaisanta-t-elle. Ils ont intérêt à se manier au Ministère !

Sa remarque accueillit les rires de Toby et Kay, alors que son père levait les yeux au ciel.

— Tu sais, ajouta ce dernier lorsque le silence fut rétabli. Je pense que ça pourrait peut-être aider ta mère à reconsidérer les choses.

Le visage de Toby se ferma aussitôt. La prise de Kay se resserra sur sa main. Le regard d'Olivia se fit inquiet.

— Peut-être, finit par dire le Poursuiveur après quelques instants tendus.

Il n'y croyait pas, pas du tout même, mais il n'aimait pas voir sa sœur coincée entre deux feux. Si sa mère consentait à faire le premier pas, il était prêt à lui pardonner. Pour Olivia, et juste pour elle.

* * *

— Zeke ! Zeke, tu m'entends ? Sors de là !

— Tout de suite !

Le jeune homme croisa son regard trouble dans le miroir. Ses yeux étaient injectés de sang et ses mains tremblaient légèrement. Ses doigts tâtonnèrent sur la céramique froide de l'évier jusqu'à se refermer sur la boîte de pilules vertes.

— Zeke !

— Oui !

Sans plus réfléchir, le Batteur fit fondre trois granules sous sa langue. Aussitôt, il se sentit plus calme et maître de lui. La poudre de Mandragore parvenait toujours à apaiser ses nerfs. Althea continuait de tambouriner à la porte. Il lui ouvrit avec un sourire charmeur, se heurtant à ses yeux qui lançait des éclairs.

— Tout va bien ? lui demanda-t-il innocemment.

— Ne me prends pas pour une idiote, cracha-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu as pris cette fois ?

— Ma chérie, je ne vois pas ce que tu…

— Je ne suis pas stupide, Zeke. Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter des centaines de fois. Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Que le mariage soit annulé ? Que je te quitte ? Ressaisis-toi. Mes parents nous attendent.

Elle tourna les talons, altière, le dos droit, ses talons claquant sur le sol de marbre. Zeke ignora les regards curieux et la suivit avec un temps de retard, le cœur douloureux. Il avait beau être fou amoureux de cette femme, il était incapable d'arrêter. Il avait essayé, plusieurs fois. Rien à faire. Il en avait trop besoin.

C'était devenu une question de survie.

* * *

— Je construis des bateaux. Tu sais, dans les bouteilles ? Des bateaux miniatures dans des bouteilles.

La femme à côté de lui laissa échapper un rire.

— Je croyais que tu étais militaire ?

— Avant oui, plus maintenant. Puis les bateaux, c'est juste une passion.

Rita leva les yeux au ciel, pas dupe, et roula sur le côté du lit, ses cheveux bouclés coulant librement sur ses épaules nues. Justin la regarda se rhabiller depuis sa position avachie, coiffer ses mèches folles d'un coup de baguette, remettre ses créoles, son alliance, un coup de rouge à lèvres. Elle le quitta sur un clin d'œil et un baiser soufflé de loin.

— À bientôt, monsieur le mystérieux.

Justin lui offrit un sourire en biais, la lassitude le prenant dès qu'elle eut disparu. À chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient, il lui sortait une histoire différente, comme pour pousser encore plus loin l'imposture. C'était mal ce qu'il faisait mais il n'arrivait pas à s'en empêcher.

Son portable se mit à vibrer sur la table de chevet. C'était Kylie qui lui avait dit d'en acheter un, qui lui avait montré comment ça marchait, assurant qu'ils pourraient se parler plus facilement. Il avait accepté pour lui faire plaisir mais il n'y avait qu'elle qui en possédait un dans son entourage. Il ne connaissait presque aucun autre Né-Moldu, et les rares ayant eu des parents Moldus étaient trop plongés dans le monde sorcier pour en utiliser.

Bien sûr, c'était Kylie qui l'appelait. Il poussa un soupir, força un sourire à s'accrocher sur ses lèvres et décrocha.

— Salut ma chérie, comment ça va ?

Encore une fois, la bile qui lui remontait le long de la gorge et la culpabilité qui lui serrait la gorge. Ça ne l'empêchait jamais de recommencer, pourtant.

* * *

— Fiz', j'ai dit non ! Tu disais ?

Chuck attrapa son énorme chat qui tentait de grimper sur la table basse et le posa de force sur ses genoux, ce qui ne sembla pas plaire au félin, attiré par la nourriture sous ses moustaches.

— Je ne sais plus, soupira Serena. Tu sais que ton animal est encore plus invivable quand tu n'es pas là ? Pourquoi tu ne l'emmènes pas en France ?

— Il ne supportera pas le transport.

Il caressa affectueusement son seul et unique colocataire, mais Fizwizbiz sauta bien vite au bas de ses genoux, vexé d'avoir été réprimandé quelques minutes plus tôt. Le dos rond, il quitta la pièce pour la cuisine, où ils l'entendirent jouer avec sa gamelle et ses croquettes.

— Quel caractère, grogna Chuck.

Son amie laissa échapper un petit rire.

— Tel chat, tel maître, dit-elle malicieusement.

— C'est pas valable uniquement pour les chiens ça ?

— Je trouve que ça s'applique bien à la situation pourtant, non ?

Chuck renonça à l'idée de lui envoyer un coussin - cela allait sûrement se retourner contre lui - et préféra se murer dans un silence faussement buté. Celui-ci ne dura pas longtemps, déjà parce que Serena n'était jamais dupe de ce genre de petits jeux, mais surtout parce qu'un hibou grand-duc frappa à cet instant au carreau. L'Attrapeur se leva, ouvrit la fenêtre et la referma aussitôt, frissonnant sous l'assaut du vent.

— Tu as des amis qui t'écrivent ? le taquina Serena.

Il ouvrit sa lettre avec un sourire en coin. Sa réplique mourut cependant au bout de ses lèvres en lisant les phrases écrites élégamment sur le parchemin. Son air sombre déstabilisa son amie. Elle se leva pour lire par-dessus son épaule, avec l'insouciance d'une amie d'enfance.

— Oh, murmura-t-elle.

— Oui. C'est le mot.

Chuck froissa la feuille au creux de son poing, ses yeux se chargeant d'orage. Dans la cuisine, Fiz' miaula.

Il ne l'entendit pas, obsédé par les mots qui dansaient toujours sous ses yeux.

* * *

 **Note de fin** : Merci beaucoup pour votre lecture, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Une review contre des indices pour les différents petits suspens que j'ai laissé traîner ici et là ?

Je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne fin de semaine, pleine de soleil et de chaleur ! Je pars (encore) en vacances demain et ne serai pas de retour avant au moins le 25, peut-être plus, et je ne sais pas si j'aurais du wi-fi, donc je vous laisse encore une fois dans l'attente, toutes mes excuses les plus sincères. Promis, après ça je serai beaucoup plus régulière dans la publication.

A bientôt :hug:


	11. Chapitre 11 - Le complot

**Note d'auteur** : Un très grand merci à **Maxine** pour sa review !

Ouiii je sais, j'ai dit que j'étais en vacances jusqu'au 25, MAIS j'ai finalement réussi à mettre la main sur un peu de wifi, j'en profite donc pour vous poster ce onzième chapitre ! En espérant qu'il vous plaira, bonne lecture. :hug:

Pour un bref rappel, l'équipe d'Olivier est constituée de : Aiden, le gardien ; Selina, Millie et Jonathan les Poursuiveurs ; Roseann et Edmund, les Batteurs ; et Drew l'Attrapeur.

* * *

Le visage sombre, Olivier poussa la porte de la salle commune sur laquelle était accrochée une petite plaque gravée au nom de l'équipe. Il ne faisait aucun doute que son annonce allait soulever protestations et refus catégoriques, et il était peu disposé à leur servir d'exutoire après le match qu'ils venaient de vivre. Ils ne pouvaient cependant plus se voiler la face plus longtemps : il fallait réagir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. S'ils ne prenaient pas les choses en main maintenant, autant rentrer immédiatement en Angleterre.

S'attendant à trouver son équipe dans une morne apathie, il fut surpris de les voir bavarder joyeusement près du feu, des verres de jus de citrouille dans les mains - l'alcool était strictement interdit durant la compétition.

— Je peux savoir ce que vous célébrez ? demanda-t-il, incrédule.

— Notre victoire, bien sûr, répondit Aiden avec un grand sourire. Un verre ?

— Non, merci.

Olivier lança un regard en biais à Katie, mais celle-ci feuilletait le carnet à dessin de Roseann sans s'intéresser à lui. Agacé, l'ancien Gryffondor se planta dos à la cheminée, déterminé à leur ouvrir les yeux sur la réalité des choses.

— Nous n'avons remporté que de justesse, encore une fois.

— C'était déjà mieux que le premier, fit remarquer Selina.

— Le match a duré moins longtemps, appuya Jonathan. On savait que les Crécerelles de Kenmare étaient des adversaires de taille et…

— Vingt points. Juste vingt points d'avance, le coupa Olivier. C'est trop peu.

— On sait bien, intervint Roseann. Que veux-tu qu'on te dise ? On fait vraiment de notre mieux.

— Je sais tout ça, je sais bien. Je…

L'entraîneur poussa un soupir de frustration et passa sa main dans ses cheveux, sans savoir comment leur faire comprendre que ce n'était pas normal.

— Je suis le premier à vous dire de ne jamais vous surestimer, commença-t-il prudemment. Que vous devez constamment vous remettre en question et ne pas prendre votre talent pour acquis, qu'il faut travailler et s'entraîner dur pour maintenir votre niveau.

— Ton petit discours sur la modestie ne peut pas attendre demain ? soupira Edmund, qui peinait à s'empêcher de bailler.

— Ce que je veux dire, poursuivit Olivier d'un ton irrité, c'est que malgré tout cela, il n'est pas normal d'avoir des scores aussi serrés avec nos adversaires. Une fois, pourquoi pas. Deux fois, ça n'a rien d'une coïncidence. Vous ne l'avez peut-être pas vu en vol, mais des gradins il était évident que les Crécerelles connaissaient d'avance tous vos mouvements et toutes les stratégies sur lesquelles on s'est entraîné les semaines passées.

— Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? Qu'ils ont triché ?

La voix de Millie était parfaitement sérieuse, mais ses questions n'entraînèrent que des ricanements de la part de ses coéquipiers.

— Ne sois pas ridicule, répliqua Selina d'une voix sèche. On a juste été moins bons que d'habitude. Le stress, la pression, la fatigue, ça peut être tout un tas de facteurs.

— Ou les plans ont été volés et vendus à l'équipe adverse, fit remarquer Katie avec pragmatisme pour soutenir son ami.

— C'est ridicule, dit Aiden. Qui aurait bien pu faire ça ?

— J'ai bien ma petite idée, marmonna Olivier. Tu n'aurais pas un peu trop parlé à cette Sara par hasard ?

Le regard du gardien se chargea d'orage, mais avant qu'il ait pu ouvrir la bouche, Jonathan prit la parole, lui coupant l'herbe sous le pied.

— Et si une personne indiscrète avait observé nos entraînements ?

— Ce n'est pas impossible, admit Katie.

Agacé par la précédente remarque de son entraîneur, Aiden s'apprêta une nouvelle fois à prendre la défense de son amie lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur Cory, les cheveux trempés et les joues rougies par le vent.

— Les Cerfs-Volants de Karasjok viennent d'écraser l'équipe du Yorkshire, dit-il dans un souffle. Le jeu des norvégiens était excellent, il va falloir redoubler d'efforts si on veut espérer pouvoir les battre. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

L'assistant perçut l'atmosphère électrique de la pièce avec un temps de retard. Il les observa avec anxiété, ses yeux clignant rapidement derrière ses lunettes constellées de gouttes.

— Olivier devient parano, grogna Aiden.

— Les Crécerelles ont eu une tactique complètement différente de leur premier match, répliqua sèchement l'intéressé. Quelqu'un les a informés, j'en suis persuadé. Je vais aller au bout de cette affaire. En attendant, je suis désolé de vous l'annoncer, mais nous devons tous rester ici pour comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé et élaborer une nouvelle stratégie en conséquence.

— Jusqu'à quand ? demanda nerveusement Millie, ses doigts triturant sa manche.

— Au moins jusqu'au prochain match. Je sais que vous deviez tous avoir des plans pour les semaines à venir mais nous devons nous entraîner. Vous pourrez vous reposer après notre rencontre avec les Cerfs-Volants.

Comme il s'y attendait, un concert de protestations s'éleva. Il grimaça sous le flot continu d'informations, la copine d'Aiden, celle de Selina, le neveu de Millie, la grand-mère de Drew, et leva une main pour les faire taire. Lorsqu'il eut enfin le silence, il reprit la parole d'une voix mesurée.

— Vous n'êtes pas obligés de me croire. Cependant, soyez bien sûrs que je suis déterminé à vous emmener le plus loin possible et que si quelqu'un fausse les cartes, je ne rentrerai pas avant d'avoir trouvé le coupable. Je déteste les personnes malhonnêtes et les tricheurs, et dans une telle compétition il est aberrant d'avoir ce genre d'attitudes.

— Je suis d'accord avec toi Olivier, l'interrompit Drew d'une voix calme, mais je ne peux pas laisser ma grand-mère seule trop longtemps. Je lui ai dit que je repartais pour quelques semaines, j'ai peur qu'elle s'inquiète. Et si jamais il lui arrivait quoi que ce soit pendant que je suis ici…

Il se tut lorsque l'ancien Gryffondor sortit quelques feuilles de parchemin de la poche intérieure de sa cape.

— Je sais tout ça. C'est pour ça que je t'ai obtenu des autorisations de voyage plus fréquentes. Tu pourras rentrer chaque week-end pour lui rendre visite à Sainte-Mangouste, les Portoloins auront systématiquement une place pour toi.

Voyant que les autres s'apprêtaient à protester davantage et argumenter, il haussa le ton et distribua les feuilles qu'il tenait entre les mains à ceux qui étaient concernés.

— Quant à toi Millie, j'ai réussi à leur soutirer une chambre supplémentaire pour que tu puisses faire venir ton neveu et ta fille au pair. Ils logeront à l'étage du dessus, avec les Médicomages et aides-soignants. Je n'ai pas pu avoir d'autorisations pour tout le monde, le Ministère français a été très ferme là-dessus, je suis désolé. En revanche, si vous souhaitez parler à vos proches, j'ai pu prendre des dispositions pour établir des connexions internationales provisoires entre feux de cheminée. Vous pourrez échanger par Cheminette à des horaires précis, deux fois par semaine. Des questions ?

Sonnés par le déluge d'informations, ses joueurs le regardaient en clignant des yeux comme des hiboux effarés. Olivier espérait sincèrement qu'ils apprécieraient ses efforts à leur juste valeur. Il avait dû batailler ferme avec les officiels pour obtenir de telles faveurs, avait tiré toutes les ficelles possibles et imaginables, s'était arraché les cheveux pour rendre cela possible. Il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose de plus.

— Ils ne méritent vraiment pas un coach aussi dévoué, soupira Katie.

Ses paroles semblèrent sortir les autres de leur surprise silencieuse. Roseann laissa échapper un petit rire, Edmund lui frappa gentiment l'arrière de la tête et Aiden lui lança une poignée de chips, provoquant des protestations scandalisées de Selina contre le gaspillage de nourriture.

— Merci beaucoup pour ce que tu as fait, murmura Millie.

Elle s'était levée pour le rejoindre, s'éloignant de ses coéquipiers trop bruyants. Elle n'avait jamais été démonstrative et Olivier ne se formalisa pas de son manque d'enthousiasme ; ses yeux brillants étaient largement suffisants. Bientôt, les autres vinrent aussi le remercier pour ses efforts, reconnaissant qu'il s'était plié en quatre malgré les circonstances.

— Et puis, peut-être bien que tu n'as pas entièrement tort, soupira Edmund.

— Évite quand même de laisser ton jugement envers Flint influencer ton avis sur Sara, marmonna Aiden. C'est vraiment une chic fille, et ça lui ferait de la peine de savoir que tu la soupçonnes de quelque chose de ce genre.

— Je vais essayer.

— Je suis là pour le remettre dans le droit chemin au cas où, de toute façon, intervint Katie, toujours affalée dans son fauteuil.

Son ami leva les yeux au ciel et laissa ses joueurs regagner leurs places autour de la table basse et de leurs verres à moitié entamés. Cory resta debout sur le côté, les bras ballants et le visage encore marqué par l'appréhension. Il avait assisté à la scène sans piper mot, comme à son habitude. Olivier l'entraîna à l'écart, loin des oreilles indiscrètes.

— Tu disais donc ? Le Yorkshire a perdu ?

— Oui, et de loin, le match s'est terminé en quelques dizaines de minutes, répondit aussitôt son assistant avec un regain d'enthousiasme. C'était assez ennuyant à regarder pour être honnête, pas aussi palpitant que les Gobelins de Grodzisk contre les Grands-Ducs de Pampelune, ça c'était un vrai match !

— Oui, c'est sûr. Dis-moi, j'aurais un petit service à te demander.

La victoire écrasante des espagnols contre les polonais avait certes été surprenante, mais il avait d'autres préoccupations pour le moment.

— Tout ce que tu voudras.

— J'aimerais commencer mon enquête cette après-midi. Interroger quelques témoins potentiels, le personnel, des joueurs éventuellement qui auraient vu quelqu'un s'aventurer dans cette aile de l'hôtel ou s'approcher de ma chambre. Katie a un article à écrire et je ne cracherai pas sur un peu d'aide. Ça ne te dérange pas ?

— Pas du tout ! s'enthousiasma Cory. Tu veux qu'on commence par où ?

— Je vais d'abord aller réserver le terrain d'entraînement pour ces prochains jours, je te retrouve dans le hall. Commence par les Elfes et le sorcier d'accueil, d'accord ?

Son assistant acquiesça, plein d'entrain, et se rua hors de la pièce avant qu'il n'ait pu ajouter un mot. Il était sans aucun doute maladroit mais Olivier espérait qu'il soit un minimum efficace.

— Tu ne veux pas te joindre à nous pour célébrer notre victoire ? lui demanda Jonathan depuis son fauteuil.

— Non, désolé, j'ai encore pas mal de choses à régler. À tout à l'heure !

Il esquiva le regard soupçonneux de Katie et s'empressa de quitter la pièce. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle lise dans ses yeux qu'il s'apprêtait sans aucun doute à faire une bêtise. S'il devait effectivement réserver le terrain d'entraînement, ce n'était pas la seule chose qu'il avait en tête. Une fois l'équipe inscrite sur le planning - il avait réussi à trouver deux créneaux par semaine -, il se dirigea vers le premier étage de l'aile droite. Là où logeaient les Pies de Montrose.

Sur chaque porte figurait le nom de son occupant et il lui fut donc facile de retrouver la chambre de Sara. Excepté qu'une fois planté devant, il se retrouva incapable de toquer. Plus les secondes filaient, et plus il trouvait ridicule de se trouver ici. Accuser Flint ouvertement était une chose, une parfaite inconnue en était une autre. Et si elle était innocente ? La honte le pousserait à se planquer dans sa chambre jusqu'à la fin de la compétition.

Alors qu'il hésitait encore, le poing levé, la porte au fond du couloir s'ouvrit brusquement, livrant passage à la jeune Poursuiveuse qu'il était venue chercher. Rouge de colère, elle semblait tout à fait furieuse.

— Je n'ai jamais été aussi humiliée de toute ma vie, hurla-t-elle avant de claquer le battant de la salle commune derrière elle.

Elle se dirigea à grands pas vers Olivier, avec la grâce d'un essaim de guêpes sauvages en furie. Alarmé, l'ancien Gryffondor s'écarta prudemment de son chemin.

— Un problème ? osa-t-il demander.

Semblant enfin s'aviser de sa présence, Sara le fusilla du regard.

— Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? aboya-t-elle avec une fureur qui lui était peu habituelle.

— Je…

— Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

La porte voisine s'était ouverte sur le Batteur de l'équipe, un métisse au crâne rasé et aux épaules carrées. Olivier cilla devant son expression sévère et préféra fixer la cicatrice sous son œil droit que le regarder dans les yeux. Du peu qu'il avait observé de loin, le Capitaine des Pies était la plupart du temps souriant et absolument charmant, jouant de son charisme comme personne, mais il l'avait également vu à deux doigts de se battre avec ses poings contre l'Attrapeur allemand qui avait osé lancer une remarque salace à leur Gardienne. Phoebe, si sa mémoire était bonne. Il préférait se le mettre dans la poche plutôt que l'avoir sur son dos.

— Je ne sais pas, se hâta-t-il de répondre. Je suis arrivé et j'allais frapper à sa porte quand je l'ai vue sortir de…

— On avait juste une petite conversation.

En entendant cette voix froide si reconnaissable, Olivier se raidit et serra les dents. Il avait bêtement espéré ne pas avoir à croiser Flint alors qu'il venait accuser une de ses joueuses de tricherie. Ce n'était pas son jour de chance.

— Et de quoi avez-vous parlé ? demanda Zeke.

Si sa voix était calme, sa mâchoire crispée et ses épaules tendues démentaient son apparente tranquillité. Bien que son regard alerte soit fixé sur son entraîneur, ses yeux ne cessaient de virevolter avec inquiétude vers sa coéquipière, de quelques œillades discrètes.

— Rien qui ne te concerne, répondit Flint d'un ton grinçant.

— Sara ?

— Il voulait que j'espionne pour lui ! s'indigna la jeune femme. Que je demande des renseignements à Aiden et aux autres ou que je laisse traîner mes oreilles pour lui rapporter leurs stratégies ! C'est… c'est…

Elle ne sembla pas trouver un mot assez fort pour exprimer sa pensée et elle se tut en pinçant les lèvres, toujours aussi furieuse.

— Méprisable ? proposa Olivier d'un ton glacial en toisant son ancien rival du regard. Mon enquête n'aura pas besoin d'aller plus loin finalement. Tu es pris la main dans le sac, Flint.

L'intéressé roula les yeux au ciel, exaspéré, sans montrer la plus petite once de gêne.

— Je savais que les Gryffondor étaient idiots, mais pas à ce point-là. Tu penses vraiment que j'aurais demandé ça à Sara si j'avais déjà tes plans ou je ne sais quoi ? Tu m'accusais d'être responsable, autant être engueulé pour quelque chose de valable, alors…

— Alors tu t'es dit, pourquoi ne pas utiliser une de mes joueuses à bon escient, le coupa Zeke d'un ton cassant. Tu n'avais aucun droit.

— J'ai bien compris que l'offre n'avait pas été des mieux reçues, marmonna Flint en se renfrognant. Terence et ses idées à la con…

— Donc tu nies toujours ? insista Olivier.

— Je n'ai pas vendu tes tactiques à tes adversaires, Dubois, s'agaça l'ancien Serpentard. Si ton équipe est nulle ce n'est pas de ma…

— Ça suffit !

Les deux entraîneurs se turent, sans pourtant cesser de se toiser du regard. C'était Sara qui avait élevé la voix, précédant de peu Zeke, qui les observaient se battre d'un œil orageux.

— Je pense parler aux noms de vos deux équipes en disant qu'on en a tous assez de vos querelles d'adolescents, lâcha la jeune femme avec humeur. On s'entend bien, alors faites avec. Il n'y a ni complot ni conspiration d'aucune sorte, on est juste amis. A-M-I-S, vous entendez ? Vous avez tous les deux des œillères à cause d'une rivalité vieille de plus de vingt ans, c'est ridicule et vous devriez avoir honte !

Sur ces paroles, elle tourna les talons et entra dans sa chambre, prenant soin de claquer la porte derrière elle.

— Je ne l'aurais pas mieux dit, appuya Zeke. Il serait peut-être temps de chercher du côté des vrais coupables et nous laisser tranquilles. Et toi, ajouta-t-il à l'attention de son entraîneur, si tu mets encore une seule fois Sara dans cet état, je démissionne, c'est bien compris ?

Il disparut lui aussi, les laissant tous deux dans le couloir vide. Penauds, Olivier et Marcus n'osaient pas croiser le regard de l'autre. Il y eut un long silence gênant, finalement rompu par l'ancien Gryffondor.

— Désolé, marmonna-t-il. Pour mes accusations infondées.

— Excuses acceptées, répondit aussitôt Flint. Au plaisir de ne plus te revoir.

Olivier le fixa d'un regard scandalisé tandis qu'il remontait le couloir, sans même avoir la décence de s'excuser lui aussi.

— Tu n'as rien à me dire ? lança-t-il au dos qui s'éloignait de lui.

— Reste hors de mon chemin !

Furieux, Olivier quitta les lieux sans plus insister. Au diable Flint et ses mauvaises manières ! Il pouvait s'étouffer avec sa suffisance pour ce qu'il s'en souciait. Et s'il ne pouvait pas l'accuser dès maintenant, aucun problème. Dans ce cas, il allait chercher des preuves.

* * *

 **Note de fin** : Merci d'avoir lu, je vous dis à très bientôt j'espère pour le chapitre douze ! Dans l'idéal, jeudi prochain, sinon un ou deux jours plus tard. :)

N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, je suis curieuse de savoir ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre, et on se retoruve bien vite avec Marcus. Bon week-end à tous !


	12. Chapitre 12 - Les côtes bretonnes

**Note d'auteur** : Un très très grand merci à **Destrange** et **Maxine** pour leurs reviews sur le chapitre précédent ! *hug*

Avec quelques petits jours de retard, voici le douzième chapitre ! On y retrouve l'équipe de Marcus, au repos pour quelques semaines en Bretagne, j'espère que ça vous plaira. :)

Pour le petit rappel habituel : Phoebe est la Gardienne ; Sara, Toby et Gabriel les Poursuiveurs ; Zeke et Justin les Batteurs ; et enfin Chuck l'Attrapeur

* * *

Les Canons de Chudley avaient littéralement écrasé l'équipe du Lancashire. Trois-cent-quarante à vingt. Un score qui aurait pu faire pitié si Marcus ne s'y était pas déjà attendu. Il nota soigneusement le résultat dans son carnet, sous ceux des semaines précédentes. L'équipe d'Ilkley n'avait réussi à marquer que deux buts face aux Flèches d'Appleby, les Busards de Heidelberg avaient battu de peu les Tabasseurs de Banchory et les Chauves-Souris de Fichucastel n'avaient fait qu'une bouchée de Cork. Il espérait pouvoir rentrer à temps pour voir le match des Vautours de Vratsa contre les Bombardiers de Bigonville. Les bulgares étaient dans une forme olympique et il n'avait jamais vu les luxembourgeois jouer aussi bien, ce qui promettait d'être intéressant.

— Encore le nez dans le journal ? Tu sais que les stades n'auront pas disparu quand on retournera là-bas ?

Marcus jeta un regard noir à Zeke par-dessus son exemplaire de _Quidditch Magazine_. Cependant, il évita de le rabrouer. Depuis le petit incident avec Sara, il marchait sur des œufs près de son capitaine. S'il démissionnait, il ne donnait pas cher de leur avenir dans la compétition. Et il devait avouer, bien qu'il ne le dira jamais à voix haute, qu'il avait fait une erreur en demandant à la jeune femme d'espionner pour lui. Rentrer dans les petits jeux de Dubois était stupide et immature. Ils n'étaient plus à Poudlard.

— Je m'informe juste, répondit-il avec raideur. Vous sortez ?

— On part se promener en bord de mer. Et tu viens avec nous.

Il ne lui laissa pas le choix et lui expédia manteau et écharpe dans la figure d'un coup de baguette. Marcus se leva en grommelant et s'exécuta avec une grimace sur la figure, peu décidé à affronter le vent qui hurlait contre les carreaux.

Au lieu de repartir en Angleterre pour profiter de leurs quelques semaines de répit, Zeke les avait tous inscrits à un voyage organisé par le Ministère sur les côtes bretonnes. Il avait insisté en disant que cela ne ferait que renforcer leurs liens et qu'avoir un esprit d'équipe soudé était essentiel pour la suite de la compétition. Marcus avait été le seul à y aller en traînant les pieds. Les autres étaient trop heureux de repousser les soucis de leur quotidien à une date ultérieure.

Depuis qu'ils étaient ici, ils n'avaient cessé de bouger, de visiter, de courir d'un endroit à l'autre, chacun ignorant soigneusement la mauvaise humeur de leur entraîneur. Sara, en particulier, l'évitait comme la peste, toujours en colère après lui. Il faut dire qu'il n'avait pas l'effort de même tenter de s'excuser. Reconnaître devant tout le monde qu'il s'était trompé n'était pas dans ses habitudes.

Alors qu'il traversait le hall d'un pas rapide derrière Zeke, Marcus se heurta à une jeune femme qu'il n'avait pas vue. Par réflexe, il la rattrapa par le coude, l'empêchant de s'étaler de tout son long sur le sol.

— Merci, dit-elle aussitôt, mortifiée. Je suis désolée, je ne vous avais pas vu.

— Pas de soucis, grommela l'ancien Serpentard - comme si ce n'était pas lui qui l'avait renversée.

Il allait poursuivre son chemin lorsqu'il s'arrêta net. L'information venait enfin d'atteindre son cerveau.

— Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? demanda-t-il abruptement à la jeune Mélody, qui rougit jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux.

— Comme vous, je suppose, répondit-elle nerveusement. Je me suis inscrite à l'excursion organisée par le Ministère et…

— Vous me suivez, c'est ça ?

— Mais non, pas du tout ! se récria-t-elle, outrée.

Marcus plissa des yeux, peu convaincu. Cette fan des Pies se retrouvait un peu trop souvent sur son chemin pour que cela soit une coïncidence. Il jeta un coup d'œil circulaire, s'attendant presque à trouver Justin mort de rire dans un coin. Son Batteur était un peu trop taquin, et même s'il lui avait demandé d'arrêter avec ces stratagèmes stupides, il ne serait pas étonné de le voir recommencer.

— Écoutez, soupira Mélody, je suis juste venue là pour visiter le coin et prendre quelques semaines de vacances loin de la folie des matchs, ce n'est pas bien compliqué à comprendre. Je rentre tout juste et j'allais boire une tasse de thé, vous voulez vous joindre à moi ?

Marcus l'évalua avec suspicion. La proposition semblait totalement innocente, et l'idée était bien plus attrayante que de partir se les cailler en bord de mer, le sable dans les yeux et le vent qui lui fouettait le visage. Cependant, il ne voulait ni lui donner de faux espoirs, ni devenir la risée de sa propre équipe.

— Flint ? Tu te dépêches ? s'éleva la voix impatiente de Zeke depuis la porte d'entrée.

— Partez sans moi, je reste là, répondit-il après un court instant de réflexion.

Son capitaine haussa un sourcil, prêt à répliquer, avant d'aviser la jeune femme qui se tenait à côté de son entraîneur. Un fin sourire aux lèvres, il quitta les lieux sous un grognement de la part de Marcus. Il ne manquerait pas d'informer toute l'équipe pour ce qui venait de se passer, autant pour la discrétion.

— Alors, ce thé ? insista Mélody.

L'ancien Serpentard l'évalua une fois de plus du regard. Sa question avait l'air totalement banale et innocente, il n'y avait aucune lueur d'espoir ou quoi que ce soit dans ses yeux. Elle semblait tout au plus intimidée par sa présence. Si jamais il s'agissait d'une journaliste sous couverture, comme il y avait pensé plusieurs fois, il n'avait qu'à faire attention à ses propos. Peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance et quelques répliques bien placées, il arriverait à obtenir un article plein d'éloges sur les Pies de Montrose et leurs chances de succès. Avoir le public de leur côté ne pourrait être que bénéfique pour le moral de l'équipe.

— Juste une tasse, finit-il par accepter.

Mélody eut un large sourire qui révéla ses dents du bonheur avant de le précéder vers la salle à manger de l'auberge. Marcus la suivit avec un temps de retard, se demandant s'il avait pris la bonne décision ou s'il était tout simplement stupide.

Pendant ce temps, Zeke avait rejoint ses coéquipiers dans la navette qui patientait sur le trottoir d'en face. Le ciel était chargé de nuages sombres mais il ne pleuvait pas pour le moment et ils comptaient bien profiter de chaque seconde à l'extérieur autant que possible.

— Marcus ne vient pas ? demanda Gabriel lorsque son ami s'assit à côté de lui.

— Il a croisé Mélody.

— Haha, je le savais ! s'exclama Justin, assis quelques sièges derrière. Tu crois qu'il l'a fait exprès ?

— Qu'elle l'a fait exprès, plutôt.

— Peu importe, intervint Sara avec humeur. On sera mieux sans lui, ça faisait des jours qu'il faisait la gueule.

Elle se leva pour aller signaler au chauffeur qu'ils étaient tous là, les yeux des garçons collés sur son dos.

— Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a ces derniers temps, mais elle a l'air plutôt remontée contre Marcus, dit pensivement Gabriel.

— Ils se sont disputés, dit Toby.

— Comment est-ce que tu le sais ?

Le regard de Zeke, interrogateur, se tourna vers le Poursuiveur assis à côté de Phoebe.

— C'est évident, répondit cette dernière sans décrocher les yeux du bouquin posé sur ses genoux. Inutile d'être Legilimens pour le savoir.

— D'accord, mais pourquoi ils se sont disputés ? insista Justin.

Zeke ne répondit pas et laissa Toby se débrouiller avec le Batteur trop curieux. Néanmoins, leur conversation cessa dès que Sara les rejoignit. Elle s'assit à côté de Chuck, déjà plongé dans un profond sommeil. Devant, le chauffeur actionna quelques manettes, et une poignée de secondes plus tard, ils disparaissaient en un discret pop, pour réapparaître sur la route qui menait à la côte la plus proche. Ils seraient arrivés dans quelques minutes tout au plus.

— Tout va bien ?

Gabriel s'était penché vers lui pour lui poser discrètement la question, le faisant sursauter. Zeke acquiesça mais évita son regard. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à destination, il fut le premier à s'échapper de la navette, accueillant l'air frais avec un soulagement non feint.

Le petit village touristique dans lequel ils se trouvaient avait tout d'une carte postale : les maisons colorées ; les restaurants d'où s'échappaient de délicieuses odeurs de poissons et fruits de mer ; les devantures des boutiques où s'étalaient des bols en céramique ou des biscuits au beurre ; les touristes qui se baladaient en frissonnant sous leurs cirés. À quelques dizaines de mètre s'étirait la promenade pavée qui surplombait la plage déserte.

— C'est magnifique, murmura Sara, debout à ses côtés.

— Tu veux qu'on aille voir de plus près ?

Elle hésita un instant, puis hocha le menton. Ils fixèrent avec les autres leur retour à dans trois heures, puis ils s'éloignèrent vers la mer. Chuck les suivit sur une courte distance avant de bifurquer vers des escaliers qui serpentaient vers l'étendue sableuse. Dans leurs dos, leurs coéquipiers se séparaient pour visiter le village. Quant à eux, ils marchèrent en silence de longs instants, mais ce n'était pas pour autant inconfortable. Après une quinzaine de minutes, ils s'assirent sur un banc qui faisait face à la mer. Sous leurs yeux, les vagues écrasaient sans relâche leurs rouleaux sur la plage vide.

— Marcus n'aurait pas dû te demander ça, lâcha abruptement Zeke. C'était vraiment…

— Déplacé, compléta Sara. Je pense qu'il le sait. Il refuse juste de l'admettre.

— Il s'est excusé au moins ?

— Bien sûr que non.

Le visage de Zeke s'assombrit. Ses mains se mirent à trembler plus fort encore et il les glissa dans les poches de son manteau pour dissimuler sa faiblesse.

— Je n'ai pas besoin de ses excuses, poursuivit Sara sans s'en apercevoir. Je m'en fiche. Il n'est qu'une toute petite portion de mes soucis, de toute façon.

— Qu'est-ce que veux dire ?

Le jeune homme tourna franchement sa tête vers elle, la sondant de ses yeux verts. Il le regretta en la voyant se mettre aussitôt à rougir. Sara avait toujours été intimidée en sa présence, sans qu'il comprenne bien pourquoi. Il n'avait toujours été que gentil et prévenant avec elle, et il avait à peine quatre ans de plus. Il pensait que sa gêne avait disparu ces dernières semaines, mais il s'était apparemment trompé. Pourtant, contrairement à d'habitude, elle ne se ferma pas comme une huître, elle ne bredouilla pas. Elle finit par prendre la parole après quelques instants de silence.

— Être en vacances ici me rappelle que je devrais être en Angleterre chez mes parents, soupira-t-elle.

— Oh, dit Zeke, un peu bêtement, ne s'étant pas attendu à cette réponse. Ils te manquent ?

— Pas vraiment.

— Je ne comprends pas, avoua-t-il après un instant de silence.

— Je ne suis pas sûre non plus de bien comprendre ce que je ressens, répondit Sara avec une moue irritée, fâchée contre elle-même. J'aime mes parents, mais je ne supporte plus d'être chez eux. Ils ont été si marqués par la guerre, si irrémédiablement, ça a tout contaminé dans leur quotidien. Et d'un côté je les déteste pour ça, pour m'avoir fait vivre la guerre par intermédiaire, sans le vouloir. Je devrais être chez eux maintenant, et penser à eux m'agace. Je le supportais bien avant, mais depuis que Gus est parti j'ai l'impression que c'est de plus en plus dur.

— Gus ?

— Mon meilleur ami. Il a été embauché au MACUSA l'année dernière. Il avait toujours été là pour moi, comme un rayon de soleil dans mon existence. Depuis qu'il n'est plus là, je me sens…

— Seule, compléta Zeke.

Sara hocha le menton et enveloppa ses bras autour de son corps. Si Zeke ne se sentait pas autant hors de contrôle, il aurait sûrement passé un bras autour de ses épaules pour la rassurer.

— Bref, tu vois, finit-elle par soupirer. Marcus n'est qu'un paramètre de l'équation. J'ai d'autres soucis que lui. Disons que tout accumulé…

— Je lui parlerai si tu veux. À Marcus. Je lui dirai que…

— Non, ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Tu en as déjà fait assez. Merci d'ailleurs, pour la dernière fois. J'ai entendu ce que tu lui as dit après que je sois partie. Le menacer de démissionner pour moi, c'était vraiment… vraiment gentil.

Elle lui adressa un sourire timide qui l'apaisa plus qu'il n'aurait cru cela possible. Ses mains arrêtèrent presque de trembler.

— C'est normal, répondit-il d'une voix douce. On est une équipe.

— Et je suis un membre important de cette équipe, je sais. Je vais me ressaisir, ne t'en fais pas.

Ce n'était pas exactement ce qu'il avait voulu dire par là, mais il ne répliqua pas. Ils se turent, s'abîmant dans la contemplation des flots agités sous les rafales de vent. Zeke fut presque tenté de se confier lui aussi. De lui dire tout de ses problèmes de drogues, qu'il était en manque et qu'il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour une pilule, qu'il essayait de se sevrer mais qu'il savait qu'il ne réussirait pas, pas en pleine compétition. Qu'il allait certainement perdre Althea à force de jouer avec le feu, mais que plus il avait peur de la voir partir, plus il avait besoin de drogues pour oublier.

Non, il ne pouvait pas lui dire tout ça. Même Gabriel, celui dont il était le plus proche, ne savait rien. Et que pourrait-elle faire ? Rien du tout. Ça ne ferait que rajouter un poids sur ses épaules déjà lésées.

Alors il laissa le silence s'éterniser. Son esprit s'envolant vers la dernière boîte de gélules qu'il planquait dans sa table de nuit. Un seul petit cachet en rentrant, ça ne pouvait pas faire de mal, pas vrai ? Il ne pouvait pas jouer les mains tremblantes de toute façon. Oui, rien qu'un cachet, et ça irait mieux.

Loin des préoccupations de son meilleur ami, Gabriel collait un timbre sur la carte postale qu'il venait d'acheter pour sa sœur. Il écrivit l'adresse soigneusement et glissa le tout dans la boîte jaune, un sourire aux lèvres. Il n'avait pas beaucoup l'occasion d'écrire à Daisy sur les lieux de la compétition, les seuls courriers autorisés étant ceux venant par hibou postal. Sa cadette ayant une peur phobique des volatiles, il n'avait jamais eu ne serait-ce que l'idée d'essayer de correspondre avec elle de cette façon.

— C'est marrant comme manière de communiquer, je trouve, lança Toby.

Il examinait avec curiosité une affiche expliquant comment récupérer un colis, sous les regards suspicieux des locaux. Gabriel leva les yeux au ciel et le tira dehors avant qu'il ne dise une bêtise.

— Tu sais que tu es entouré de Moldus ?

— Oh, ça va, la moitié ne doit pas comprendre ce que je dis.

— Et l'autre moitié ?

Toby haussa une épaule et le suivit de l'autre côté de la rue, vers une boutique qui vendait des souvenirs typiques, où Gabriel pensait acheter quelques petits trucs pour sa famille.

— Je voulais acheter un sac pour Olivia, mais ma sœur n'est pas fan des imprimés immobiles, lança Toby en se saisissant d'un cabas en toile.

— Parle moins fort, soupira Gabriel.

— Désolé, s'excusa-t-il après un instant de silence. Je suis juste un peu nerveux.

— À propos de quoi ?

Sans réellement prêter attention à son coéquipier, Gabriel examinait les bols en céramique, tournant les présentoirs pour trouver le nom de son frère.

— Ça va faire deux mois qu'on attend, finit par grommeler Toby.

Les sourcils froncés, maussade, il jouait avec un porte-clés d'un geste fébrile, le regard perdu de l'autre côté de la vitrine. La vendeuse Moldue au comptoir l'épiait avec attention, comme persuadée qu'il n'attendait que son départ pour voler ce qu'il avait dans les mains.

— C'est normal que ce soit un peu long, finit par dire Gabriel d'une voix douce.

Son attention toute entière concentrée sur son ami, il dédaignait totalement les présentoirs devant lui à présent. Toby poussa un soupir, ferma les yeux et détendit peu à peu ses traits crispés.

— Je sais bien, finit-il par dire. C'est juste que… L'attente me rend dingue. Je n'arrête pas de me dire qu'ils vont refuser notre demande. Je ne suis pas souvent à la maison et on ne peut pas dire que ma situation familiale soit idéale avec ma mère qui refuse toujours de me parler.

— Ce sont des idiots s'ils vous disent non pour ces raisons, répliqua fermement Gabriel. Tu traverses la période la plus difficile. C'est frustrant d'être dans le flou, mais dès que vous aurez reçu ce hibou, Kay et toi pourrez vous préparer à accueillir un petit bout chez vous. Ça ne devrait plus tarder, j'en suis sûr.

Toby lui offrit un sourire en biais et reposa lentement le porte-clés qu'il serrait dans ses poings noués. Son coéquipier avait raison. Ils ne devraient pas attendre encore bien longtemps pour savoir si le Ministère acceptait leur demande d'adoption. C'était juste tellement difficile d'être loin de son compagnon dans ce genre de moments. Kay avait toujours su l'apaiser quand il était stressé, et ces derniers temps il l'était plus que jamais. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que ce n'était pas normal. Heureusement, Gabriel venait d'éteindre quelques-uns de ses doutes de sa voix douce, et il se sentait bien plus apaisé qu'il ne l'avait été pendant des semaines.

De l'autre côté de la rue, Phoebe s'était enfoncée dans une minuscule échoppe, une vieille boutique d'apothicaire, aux longs comptoirs de bois recouverts de plantes et d'onguents. L'endroit sentait le renfermé et le terreau, le vendeur avait tout du bonhomme sinistre et les moisissures apparentes au plafond ne donnait pas réellement envie de s'y aventurer, mais Phoebe était presque sûre d'y trouver ce qu'elle cherchait. Le cœur battant, elle parcourut les étagères avec attention, examinant quelques herbes séchées avant de les reposer ou reniflant certaines fleurs fanées.

Cela faisait des semaines, des mois même, qu'elle bloquait sur cette satanée potion. Elle aurait pu aller voir un spécialiste, ou même demander conseil à Arnold, qui avait toujours été meilleur qu'elle sur ce terrain, mais elle ne voulait avoir affaire à personne pour ce qu'elle voulait faire. C'était son jardin secret, inviolable et soigneusement caché. Elle avait réussi à rassembler quelques ingrédients, notamment la valériane et le mucus de Veracrasse, dont elle avait eu l'idée par la potion du sommeil. Cependant, elle était encore loin d'arriver au but. Et comme aucune combinaison sorcière n'avait réellement fait l'affaire, peut-être que cette boutique Moldue allait répondre à son besoin.

Phoebe rassembla avec soin quelques racines de Silene Capensis, quelques feuilles séchées de Celastrus Paniculatus, des fleurs de Lotus bleu et des graines d'Entada rheedii. Elle avait déjà hâte de rentrer en Angleterre pour essayer tout ça. Elle se dirigea vers le comptoir en se maudissant pour ne pas avoir pensé à ça plus tôt, et s'immobilisa net en voyant Justin accoudé sur le bois usé, parlant d'un ton affable au vendeur sinistre.

— Qu'est-ce que fais ici ? lui lança-t-elle avec raideur. Je croyais que tu étais allé boire une bière ?

— C'est fait ! Je t'ai vue entrer ici et j'ai commencé à bavarder avec ce brave monsieur.

Il adressa un sourire éblouissant au vendeur, qui resta totalement impassible. Phoebe lui tendit ses emplettes, dont il tapa le prix sur son antique machine.

— Et que lui disais-tu donc ? demanda-t-elle d'un air pincé.

— Je venais dans le coin tous les étés avec mes parents et pourtant je n'ai jamais réussi à apprendre le français ! C'est dingue, hein ?

— Complètement dingue, grinça-t-elle.

Le vendeur lui annonça le prix d'une voix gutturale et elle lui tendit quelques billets Moldus, avant d'entraîner Justin au-dehors.

— Le Somerset c'est la France maintenant ? dit-elle avec humeur.

— Oh ça va, c'était juste un petit mensonge de rien du tout. Ça m'amuse.

Exaspérée par son petit sourire en coin, Phoebe s'éloigna à grands pas, le sac contenant ses précieux ingrédients serrés contre son ventre. Être aussi agressive avait au moins empêché Justin de lui poser des questions sur ses achats. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle avait envie de partager. Avec personne.

Le petit dernier de l'équipe, Chuck, s'était quant à lui posé sur la plage. Assis dans le sable, ses cheveux bruns ébouriffés par le vent et les yeux plissés pour se protéger des embruns, il se laissait enfin aller au mélange de colère et de mélancolie qu'il ressentait. Habituellement, il faisait semblant, pour Sara. Il mettait un masque, il souriait, il riait, il prétendait. Parce qu'il détestait que Sara soit triste, et il fallait qu'il soit fort pour elle. Maintenant qu'il était seul, il pouvait laisser tomber les apparences.

Sa meilleure amie lui manquait. Plus les semaines passaient, et plus il mourait d'envie de la voir. Serena était la seule à savoir. À le comprendre. Même à Sara il n'avait rien dit. La lettre envoyée par ses parents ne cessait de creuser un trou dans son estomac, de lui brûler l'esprit et de se rappeler à lui à chaque instant de la journée. Il avait besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un, de lâcher tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. D'entendre des réponses rassurantes, des "tout ira bien", qu'on lui dise que tout dans cette missive était faux. Il était en colère contre son père, sa mère, lui-même pour se laisser atteindre par leurs mots. Il ne devrait plus se soucier de ce qu'ils pensaient à présent.

Cela faisait des années qu'il était parti de chez lui. Peu après ses quinze ans, il avait fait son sac et était parti habiter chez Serena sans un regard derrière lui. Il n'éprouvait que mépris pour cette famille qui prônait la Divination telle une religion. Soi-disant descendants de grands voyants, ses parents n'avaient eu de cesse de lui prédire des horreurs toute son enfance. Il avait grandi dans une peur constante, devenant un adolescent maladif et craintif qui voyait des menaces de mort partout. Ce n'était qu'une fois arrivé à Poudlard qu'il avait compris à quel point tout ceci n'était que mensonges.

Le regard perdu dans le vide, Chuck glissa sa main au fond de sa poche, où se trouvait la lettre qu'il avait reçu quelques semaines plus tôt, si froissée qu'elle en était illisible. À chaque fois qu'il y repensait, il était aveuglé par la colère et le ressentiment. Plus de contacts pendant des années, et voilà qu'ils revenaient le hanter pour lui annoncer qu'une prophétie le concernant venait de voir le jour.

Une prophétie présageant sa mort.

— Chuck !

La voix se perdit presque dans les rafales de vent qui l'entourait. Il se retourna et avisa Sara, debout sur la promenade, agitant les bras vers la navette qui les attendait. Avec un grognement, l'Attrapeur se remit debout. Il était temps de rentrer. Et de laisser derrière lui toutes ces idioties. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser atteindre par les stupidités de ses parents.

Ils avaient une compétition à remporter.

* * *

 **Note de fin** : Merci beaucoup pour votre lecture ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot, ça fait toujours super plaisir. :D On se retrouve dès jeudi pour le prochain chapitre sur Olivier. En attendant je vous souhaite à tous un très bon week-end :hug:


	13. Chapitre 13 - Problèmes en interne

**Note d'auteur** : Un très grand merci à **Maxine** pour sa review ! :hug:

Voici aujourd'hui le chapitre 13, qui pour une fois ne se concentre pas sur Olivier mais tous ceux autour, j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même. :)

Pour rappel, l'équipe d'Olivier est constituée de : Aiden, le gardien ; Selina, Millie et Jonathan les Poursuiveurs ; Roseann et Edmund, les Batteurs ; et Drew l'Attrapeur.

Bonne lecture ! :hug:

* * *

— Tu sais, je commence à me faire du souci pour toi, dit prosaïquement Katie.

Elle glissa un Fondant du Chaudron entre ses lèvres et lui jeta un coup d'œil en coin. Les yeux rivés sur le terrain pour l'instant vide, Olivier ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille.

— Et pourquoi donc ? demanda-t-il, distrait.

— Tu deviens absolument obsédé avec cette histoire. Je pense que Flint est à deux doigts de porter plainte pour harcèlement. Tu m'écoutes ?

— Oui, oui. Ah, voilà les Vagabonds de Wigtown. Ils ont l'air en forme. J'espère qu'ils vont les écraser.

À ces mots, Katie poussa un profond soupir, fourra l'emballage vide de ses Fondants dans sa poche et se leva.

— Je vais faire un tour.

Elle quitta les gradins alors que son ami hochait vaguement le menton, attentif à l'arrivée imminente des Pies de Montrose sur le terrain. Cette obsession l'agaçait de plus en plus, elle ne savait que faire pour lui ôter cette idée de la tête. Les récentes recherches de Cory n'avaient abouties nulle part. Après avoir interrogé les Elfes, le sorcier d'accueil, les sorciers vigiles, les joueurs habitant à l'étage en-dessous et les Médicomages occupant les chambres du dessus, Olivier avait dû se rendre à l'évidence qu'aucun témoin n'avait vu Marcus s'approcher de sa chambre. Pourtant, malgré le manque d'indice, il n'en démordait pas.

— Saleté de Gryffondor obstiné, marmonna-t-elle.

— Quelle mauvaise foi, lança une voix sarcastique dans son dos.

Katie pivota sur ses talons, surprise. Adossé au mur d'enceinte du terrain, une cigarette à la main, un homme au sourire narquois la scrutait de la tête aux pieds. Ses cheveux bruns coupés courts et ses yeux verts allumés d'une étincelle amusée lui rappelaient vaguement quelque chose, pourtant elle était incapable de le situer.

— Serpentard, je présume.

— Évidemment. Tu ne me reconnais pas Bell ?

— Je devrais ?

Elle haussa un sourcil, vaguement mal à l'aise. L'inconnu laissa tomber son mégot sur le sol et l'écrasa du talon.

— Terence Higgs, se présenta-t-il en s'avançant vers elle, la main tendue.

Katie la serra machinalement, remettant enfin un nom sur le visage flou qui flottait dans sa mémoire.

— L'Attrapeur, c'est vrai. On s'est trouvé une addiction Moldue ?

Terence eut un sourire un peu tordu et haussa une épaule.

— Que veux-tu, chacun ses faiblesses. Je ne savais pas que tu étais ici.

— J'accompagne Olivier. Il est l'entraîneur du Club de Flaquemare.

— Oui, je suis au courant, Marcus me l'a dit.

— Tu es là pour lui ?

— J'avais promis de venir pour son prochain match.

— Je pense qu'il a déjà commencé.

— Sans aucun doute, mais il peut se débrouiller sans moi, j'en suis sûr.

Katie laissa échapper un petit rire. Autant qu'elle s'en souvienne, elle n'avait jamais eu de contact avec lui de toute sa scolarité, excepté leurs brèves rencontres sur le terrain. Elle ne lui avait pas adressé la parole une seule fois, le cataloguant d'office comme un Serpentard arrogant, invisible et insignifiant. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé pouvoir tenir une conversation, aussi brève soit-elle, avec un de ses anciens camarades de cette maison. Il fallait croire que les temps changeaient. Les Serpentard devenaient fréquentables et elle parvenait à ne pas avoir envie de les étrangler.

— Tu devrais aller regarder ou il sera déçu, dit-elle pourtant.

— Et toi tu n'es pas là pour soutenir Dubois ? Je l'ai vu monter dans les gradins tout à l'heure.

— Il n'a pas besoin de moi pour voir des complots partout, répliqua Katie avec humeur. Je dois aller travailler, de toute façon.

Voilà un bout de temps qu'elle n'avait pas envoyé d'article correct à son patron. Il allait certainement s'impatienter. Il fallait dire que les choses n'étaient pas très excitantes dernièrement. Les résultats des matchs étaient courus d'avance et il n'y avait pratiquement aucun suspens. Les Vautours de Vratsa avaient écrasés les Bombardiers de Bigonville, l'équipe du Yorkshire avait lamentablement perdu contre les Orgueilleux de Portree et les Gobelins de Grodzisk avaient profité d'une faiblesse des Tornades de Tutshill pour leur rafler la victoire. Aucune histoire passionnante ici, aucun article à écrire. Elle allait devoir faire preuve d'imagination et d'ingéniosité si elle ne voulait pas être rappelée en Angleterre illico presto.

— Très bien, capitula Terence. Dans ce cas… à bientôt Bell. Je vais rester dans le coin un moment, on finira par se recroiser.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil joueur avant de disparaître derrière la porte qui menait à la loge de l'entraîneur des Pies. Sa venue n'allait certainement pas enchanter Olivier. Au contraire, cela risquait même de le persuader davantage qu'il s'agissait d'une conspiration. Avec un soupir, Katie reprit lentement le chemin de l'hôtel, réfléchissant à ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir écrire. Lorsqu'elle s'enferma dans sa chambre, ses doigts fourmillaient déjà d'impatience, à la recherche d'une plume pour coucher ses idées sur parchemin.

À l'étage du dessus, bien qu'elle ne puisse pas les entendre, résonnaient des rires enfantins. Robb, le petit neveu de Millie, flottait sur un balai miniature d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Les deux adultes le surveillaient avec attention, sachant par expérience à quel point il pouvait être maladroit.

— Tu en es sûre ? demanda Millie à voix basse, hors de portée des oreilles du garçon.

— Oui, acquiesça sa fille au pair d'un air anxieux. C'est ce qu'elle a dit en tout cas. Et rien ne l'en empêche. Je ne sais pas si on pourra rester ici bien longtemps.

Millie fronça les sourcils, inquiète, et elle ne parvint pas à effacer l'expression préoccupée de son visage lorsque Robb atterrit près d'elle.

— Quelque chose ne va pas tatie ?

— Tatie a juste mal à la tête, intervint Greta. Viens, on va jouer un petit peu près du feu.

La jeune femme sortit un jeu de Bavboules pour enfant et entraîna le garçon à l'écart, le temps que Millie se recompose une façade de circonstances. Cette dernière ne savait pas comment réagir face à ce nouveau coup du sort. Elle avait été si heureuse de savoir Robb auprès d'elle qu'elle en avait totalement oublié Lynn, son infecte ex-belle-soeur. Cela faisait des mois qu'elle tentait de lui reprendre la garde de son fils, par tous les moyens. Leur départ en France l'avait poussée à porter plainte, prétextant que Millie voulait kidnapper son enfant. Ce qui était ridicule, mais qui d'un point de vue extérieur pouvait paraître crédible.

Avec un soupir, Millie rejoignit Greta et le garçon devant l'âtre. Il riait, faisant rouler les boules n'importe où avec enthousiasme. La Poursuiveuse sentit son cœur s'alléger en voyant le sourire qui illuminait la petite bouille adorable de son neveu adoré. Elle ferait tout pour le garder auprès d'elle. Peu importe ce que disait Lynn, c'était à elle de l'élever. Comme son frère l'aurait voulu.

Un étage plus bas, Aiden aussi était devant sa cheminée. Ou plutôt son corps était agenouillé devant, sa tête plongée dans les flammes. Ses genoux commençaient à le faire souffrir et il avait une douleur abominable dans le bas du dos, pourtant il continuait de discuter avec Jade. Leur conversation n'était que froideur et platitude, mais il avait peur de lui dire au revoir. Comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'il la voyait.

— Tu as des plans pour demain ? demanda-t-il d'une voix qu'il espérait légère et décontractée.

Jade haussa une épaule, la lèvre un peu boudeuse, sans le regarder dans les yeux. Elle jouait machinalement avec son bracelet, les yeux perdus dans les flammes au-dessus de sa tête.

— Pas vraiment, marmonna-t-elle.

Il y eut un instant de silence, qu'Aiden ne parvint pas à combler. Son ventre était serré d'angoisse. Il avait la distincte impression de la voir lui glisser entre les doigts, comme s'il essayait vainement de retenir de l'eau.

— Quand est-ce que tu rentres ?

La question, abrupte, le prit par surprise. Il resta quelques secondes la bouche ouverte, muet et embarrassé. Il savait qu'il allait devoir être particulièrement prudent lors des prochaines minutes.

— Je n'ai pas encore de dates précises…, dit-il lentement. Il faudrait que je demande à Olivier. Sûrement après notre prochain match.

— Qui est quand ?

La voix de Jade se faisait de plus en plus sèche, il la voyait se raidir d'ici. Incapable de regarder son beau visage figé par la colère et la frustration, il fixa les reflets dorés qu'allumaient les flammes dans ses boucles couleur caramel.

— Deux semaines et demie.

La jeune femme laissa échapper un reniflement presque méprisant et se leva avec brusquerie, son corps contracté des pieds à la tête.

— Écoute Aiden, je sais que ce n'est pas de ta faute, mais je ne sais pas si je pourrais continuer bien longtemps comme ça. Tu n'es jamais là. C'est comme habiter avec un fantôme et j'ai de plus en plus de mal à le supporter.

— Jade…, tenta-t-il faiblement.

— On en reparlera quand tu reviendras à la maison, trancha-t-elle. En attendant… Ne me contacte plus s'il te plaît. J'ai besoin de réfléchir.

Elle quitta le salon avant qu'il n'ait pu ajouter un mot. Le cœur douloureux, Aiden fixa le canapé vide quelques instants supplémentaires avant de se retirer. Une poignée de secondes plus tard, il se trouvait face à sa cheminée, le regard perdu dans les flammes. Il se sentait vide de l'intérieur. Comment allait-il pouvoir se concentrer à 100% sur le jeu en sachant que Jade prenait en ce moment même la décision de le quitter ?

Tourmenté, Aiden s'écroula sur son lit, sans entendre les murmures dans le couloir, à quelques mètres de sa chambre.

— Salut, je peux entrer ?

Sûr de la réponse de sa coéquipière, Edmund s'avança et se heurta au bras tendu de Selina. La jeune femme referma à demi le battant et se positionna dans l'ouverture, le visage fermé, dans l'évidente intention de le garder hors de sa chambre.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

— Juste parler, bien sûr.

Le sourire joueur et taquin qui se dessina sur les lèvres d'Edmund ne fit qu'irriter Selina davantage.

— On n'a rien à se dire.

Elle tenta de lui claquer la porte au nez, mais son coéquipier posa une main sur le bois poli. Elle avait beau être une sportive de haut niveau, elle ne faisait pas le poids face à sa carrure musclée de Batteur.

— Tu comptes vraiment faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé hier soir ?

De son autre main, il tenta de lui caresser la joue, ne récoltant qu'une claque ferme sur le poignet.

— Ne me touche pas, siffla Selina, ses yeux examinant le couloir vide avec inquiétude.

— Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais hier.

— Arrête avec tes sous-entendus. Tu es ridicule.

Elle le toisa d'un air méprisant, sans parvenir à cacher totalement son anxiété. Elle avait juste eu un bref moment de faiblesse. Nawell lui manquait terriblement, et alors qu'elle avait eu besoin de compagnie, elle avait toqué chez Edmund, qu'elle avait trouvé en compagnie d'une bouteille de whisky déjà bien entamée. S'il y avait bien quelqu'un pour arriver à percer les mesures de sécurité imposées par le Ministère et introduire de l'alcool dans sa chambre, c'était bien lui.

Elle avait tenté de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé, il n'avait fait que plaisanter et cacher ses problèmes sous une bonne couche de plaisanteries vaseuses et d'arrogance suffisante, comme d'habitude. Alors elle avait juste bu avec lui, parce qu'elle avait envie d'oublier elle aussi, au moins un petit peu, la distance qui la séparait de Nawell. Puis, sans qu'elle réalise bien comment ou pourquoi, Edmund l'avait embrassée. L'alcool, l'abstinence - cela faisait un bout de temps qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendu ramener quelqu'un dans sa chambre -, peu importe la raison, mais ça avait été un acte totalement déplacé. Elle l'avait giflé avec toute la force dont elle était capable, et elle était partie.

Et voilà qu'il se trouvait là, devant elle, plein de morgue et d'assurance. Encore une fois, il n'avait pas réfléchi. Edmund avait toujours été du genre à foncer dans le tas et aujourd'hui ne faisait pas exception. Elle aurait pu lui pardonner son écart s'il avait juste prétendu qu'il ne s'était rien produit. Quoique. Elle était en colère contre lui. Il la forçait à se mettre dans une position embarrassante par rapport à Nawell. C'était un baiser insignifiant et elle y avait mis fin de suite, pourquoi lui en parler ? Mais si elle ne lui disait pas, ça voudrait dire que ça aurait été plus important, qu'elle avait quelque chose à cacher, non ?

Elle était perdue, et c'était juste à cause de lui. De lui et de ce baiser qui ne cessait de la hanter, lui déchirant les entrailles de culpabilité. Et d'envie, un petit peu, même si elle refusait de le reconnaître.

— Tu étais saoul, dit-elle avec froideur. Alors je vais passer l'éponge. Si cela se reproduit, sache que te jetterai un de ces sorts qui hantent tes pires cauchemars.

Elle lui claqua la porte au nez avant qu'il n'ait pu répliquer. Edmund resta immobile un instant, son sourire joueur brusquement effacé de son visage. Il repartit dans sa chambre d'un pas lent, auprès de la bouteille de vodka qu'il avait échangé à un joueur polonais contre une de whisky. Il aurait préféré être avec Selina que se noyer dans ses problèmes. Il ne semble plus avoir le choix, maintenant.

Avec un grognement, il but directement au goulot, l'alcool lui brûlant la gorge et l'étourdissant aussitôt. Dans le foyer vide de sa cheminée se trouvaient toujours les cendres de la lettre qu'il avait brûlée la veille. Il n'y avait plus aucune preuve physique, mais les fantômes des expéditeurs continuaient de le hanter. Décidé à s'abrutir pour le reste de la soirée, il s'écroula sur son lit, la vodka à portée de main.

Bien éloignés des tourments de leurs camarades, Jonathan et Roseann s'étaient installés dans leur salle commune. Ils ne parlaient pas beaucoup mais appréciaient la présence silencieuse de l'autre. Après avoir écrit une longue lettre à sa femme, Jonathan avait rejoint sa coéquipière dans la causeuse près du feu, l'observant dessiner sans dire un mot. Son crayon glissait avec délicatesse sur le parchemin, modelant les traits d'une dryade.

Bien que concentrée sur son croquis, Roseann ne pouvait empêcher ses yeux de papillonner vers son capitaine. Elle avait beau le savoir heureux en mariage, il lui était difficile de gommer cette admiration teintée d'une certaine attirance pour lui. Il était le premier à l'avoir accueillie avec chaleur dans l'équipe, et elle n'avait jamais oublié ça. À chaque nouveau copain, elle se disait que ça lui passerait. Ça n'a jamais été le cas, et cette amourette d'adolescente l'agaçait.

Le fait qu'il la contemple avec autant d'attention alors qu'elle dessinait ne l'aidait pas.

— Mélissa va bien ? demanda-t-elle soudainement. Elle supporte bien la distance ?

À chaque fois qu'elle se sentait sur le point de craquer et de faire une chose stupide - comme lui effleurer la main de façon totalement délibérée, ou l'inviter à boire un verre de manière tout sauf innocente -, elle demandait des nouvelles de sa femme. Plus efficace qu'une claque.

— Disons que l'éloignement ne l'enchante pas, répondit Jonathan avec une grimace. Moi non plus, bien sûr. Je dois t'avouer que je n'aime pas l'idée de la savoir seule face à ma sœur et ses avocats.

Roseann lui jeta un regard en biais mais ne posa aucune question. Elle savait que Laura était un sujet sensible pour lui. Après avoir disparu pendant près de dix ans, il l'avait vue reparaître dans sa vie suite aux décès de leurs parents, avec lesquels elle avait coupé les ponts sur une dispute terrible. Depuis, Jonathan était engagé dans une bataille juridique à propos de leur héritage qui l'épuisait et dont il rechignait à parler, ce qui était compréhensible.

— Je peux voir tes autres croquis ? demanda-t-il pour détourner le sujet.

Roseann abandonna son dessin, reposa son crayon, et lui tendit son carnet. Il le feuilleta en silence de longues minutes, jusqu'à s'arrêter sur le portrait rieur d'une fille au visage encadré de boucles folles, les pommettes recouvertes de taches de son.

— Qui est-ce ?

— Tess, ma meilleure amie, répondit Roseann avec un sourire attendri. On a emménagé ensemble récemment, pour se voir plus souvent. Sans trop de succès, tu t'en doutes. Entre tous mes déplacements et les siens, c'est à peine si on se croise.

— Elle fait quoi ?

— Elle travaille au Ministère. Coopération magique internationale.

Jonathan hocha le menton, comme perdu dans ses pensées. Il contemplait toujours le croquis de Tess lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, livrant passage à un Drew au visage sombre.

— Salut, marmonna-t-il sans grand enthousiasme.

Roseann se redressa sur son siège en fronçant les sourcils, inquiète, et Jonathan referma le carnet pour le reposer sur la table basse.

— Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? l'interrogea-t-il.

Drew avait toujours été un peu isolé du reste de l'équipe, silencieux et peu compétiteur, il préférait se faire oublier qu'être au centre de l'attention. Si cela agaçait la plupart de ses coéquipiers, Roseann et Jonathan étaient les exceptions. Ils l'avaient tous deux pris sous leurs ailes, avec la bienveillance de grands frère et sœur.

— Je viens d'aller visiter ma grand-mère, soupira l'Attrapeur en s'écroulant sur un fauteuil, visiblement préoccupé. Elle est vraiment mal en point.

— Tu as parlé aux Médicomages ? lui demanda Roseann avec douceur.

— Ils ne sont pas très optimistes. Tout ce qu'ils peuvent faire, c'est atténuer la douleur. Même la magie ne peut rien contre la vieillesse.

Il se tut, son regard se perdant dans les flammes, le front plissé par l'anxiété. Les deux autres n'osaient plus prendre la parole : aucun des deux ne savait ce qu'il fallait dire. Jonathan avait lui-même perdu sa première femme, six ans plus tôt, d'un poison que personne à Sainte-Mangouste n'avait su contrer. Il savait mieux que personne ce que ressentait Drew, et surtout qu'il n'y avait rien à dire pour réellement apaiser sa peine.

— Vous savez, dit soudain le jeune homme en se redressant nerveusement, ce n'est même pas le fait qu'elle… s'en aille bientôt qui me fasse de la peine. C'est que je n'ai jamais pu lui dire tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur. Et maintenant c'est trop tard. Je suis horrible, hein ? De m'attarder sur tout ce qui n'allait pas, de ne penser qu'à moi dans cette histoire.

— Ne dis pas ça, le contredit aussitôt Roseann.

Elle se pencha en avant et posa une main réconfortante sur son poignet.

— Tu n'es pas horrible, Drew. Tu es juste humain. C'est normal de vouloir vider son sac face à une personne qui nous a fait souffrir.

— Même si elle est mourante ?

Son cynisme tomba à plat lorsque sa voix craqua sur le dernier mot. Il ferma les yeux et retomba contre le dossier de son siège, comme vidé de toute énergie.

— C'est elle qui m'a élevé après que mes parents soient morts, vous savez ? Ils ont été tués pendant la guerre et m'ont laissé seul, mais elle a toujours été là pour moi. Et aujourd'hui, je ne la remercie qu'en étant amer et rancunier pour des détails sans importance.

— Ils ne sont pas sans importance si ça t'atteint encore aujourd'hui, fit remarquer Jonathan. Tu devrais lui en parler. Calmement. Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard et que tu aies des regrets.

Drew ouvrit les yeux, la gorge serrée, ne sachant comment les remercier pour leur écoute. Les mots étaient bloqués sur ses lèvres, mais les deux autres comprirent sans qu'il ait besoin de les formuler. Roseann sourit avec douceur et Jonathan se leva pour lui servir un thé. Il avait tout juste posé trois tasses sur la table basse lorsque la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Olivier qui s'avança dans la pièce, trempé de pluie et le visage maussade.

— Les Pies ont gagné marmonna-t-il. De deux cents points.

Sa moue déçue ne récolta que rires discrets et yeux levés au ciel. L'obsession tenace de leur entraîneur pour les écossais ne semblait pas vouloir disparaître de sitôt.

* * *

 **Note de fin** : Merci beaucoup pour votre lecture, n'oubliez pas qu'un petit mot fait toujours plaisir ! Le prochain chapitre verra un petit avancement (frustrant) dans la réponse à la question : qui a volé les tactiques de jeux d'Olivier ? On y retrouvera Marcus et sa bonne humeur légendaire, ainsi que quelques éléments de réponses des petits passages laissés flous dans le chapitre précédent. Et comme d'habitude, vous aurez tout ça dès jeudi prochain ! En attendant, je vais peut-être me remettre à l'écriture parce que je n'ai plus que quatre chapitres d'avance et avec ma rentrée, ça pue un peu. XD

En attendant je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne fin de semaine et un bon week-end, à bientôt ! :hug:


	14. Chapitre 14 - Sous le chapiteau

**Note d'auteur** : Un très grand merci à **Destrange** et **Maxine** pour leurs reviews ! :hug: Je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir encore répondu, c'est la folie en ce moment avec ma rentrée et j'ai du mal à garder la tête hors de l'eau (dernière année, recherche de stage, tout ça tout ça), mais promis j'essaye de le faire dès que j'ai un moment.

Bien que ma rentrée ait été rude, je profite de ma petite pause du midi pour poster vite le chapitre quatorze, en espérant que ça vous plaise. :) J'espère que votre rentrée à vous s'est bien passé (pour les concernés en tout cas) et que vous apprécierez ce petit interlude !

Pour le petit rappel habituel, l'équipe de Marcus est constituée de : Phoebe la Gardienne ; Sara, Toby et Gabriel les Poursuiveurs ; Zeke et Justin les Batteurs ; et enfin Chuck l'Attrapeur.

* * *

— Tout va bien ?

La question inquiète de Sara arracha Chuck à ses pensées. Il détourna le regard de la mousse crémeuse de sa Bièraubeurre pour fixer ses yeux dans son amie, penchée vers lui pour éviter d'attirer sur eux l'attention de toute la tablée. Il lui offrit un sourire un peu absent et tenta de la rassurer, assez maladroitement.

— J'ai juste un peu sommeil. Je pense que je vais aller me coucher.

— Déjà ? Mais la nuit ne fait que commencer !

Joignant le geste à la parole, Justin vida sa choppe avant d'éclater de rire, clairement déterminé à s'amuser une dernière fois avant leur départ.

— J'ai mal à la tête, éluda Chuck. Amusez-vous bien.

Il se leva pour quitter la table où ils s'étaient tous installés et se mêla à la foule de joueurs qui encombraient le chapiteau. Il avait terriblement besoin d'être seul. Malgré les semaines qui passaient, leur récente victoire et sa détermination à mettre ses problèmes familiaux derrière lui, il ne parvenait pas à s'ôter ses parents et leur sinistre prédiction de la tête. Il disparut hors de l'immense tente avant que Sara n'ait pu faire un geste.

— Je devrais le rejoindre, dit-elle avec une moue inquiète.

— Finis au moins ton verre, lança Toby. Chuck sera toujours là demain matin.

Sara lui retourna son sourire d'un air un peu hésitant, sans parvenir à se détendre. Elle sentait bien que son ami n'était pas lui-même ces derniers temps et elle était frustrée de le voir se renfermer sur lui-même. Elle irait lui parler avant d'aller se coucher. Elle n'allait pas rester faire la fête jusqu'au bout de la nuit, de toute façon. Ils devaient se lever tôt demain matin pour prendre leur Portoloin pour l'Angleterre, et contrairement à Justin, elle n'était pas capable d'assumer une gueule de bois avec ce moyen de transport.

Autour d'eux, la fête battait son plein. Avec la première semaine de mai étaient venus une douce température et un parfum d'été. Cela aurait suffi à mettre de bonne humeur n'importe qui. Les tentures de l'entrée du chapiteau étaient relevées, laissant apercevoir le ciel étoilé. Quelques-uns profitaient de la vue du haut de la colline, assis dans l'herbe en petits groupes. À l'intérieur résonnaient des bruits de rires et de conversations. Un antique gramophone avait été posé près du buffet, diffusant de vieilles chansons françaises.

Sara regarda autour de leur petite table sans pouvoir retenir un sourire. Leur voyage en Bretagne et leur seconde victoire avaient sans aucun doute resserrés les liens de leur équipe. Ils semblaient tous plus gais, plus ouverts, plus proches les uns des autres.

Zeke, qui lui avait paru taciturne quelques semaines plus tôt, était redevenu le Capitaine chaleureux, charismatique et exubérant qu'ils connaissaient tous. Il était même retombé dans certains de ses travers, si expansif qu'il en était parfois inquiétant, mais Sara attribuait cela à leur place en huitièmes qui semblait aujourd'hui à portée de main.

Si Toby était encore parfois inquiet devant le silence du Ministère face à leur demande d'adoption, il était si heureux de bientôt retrouver Kay qu'il était plus bavard qu'à son habitude. À l'instant présent, il comptait les points entre Gabriel et Justin, plongés dans un débat sur les bienfaits et dommages du mensonge. Si le premier dissimulait son véritable métier à sa famille pour les protéger, mentir était pour le Batteur une seconde nature. Les autres avaient beau lui assurer que ce n'était pas sain, il ne faisait qu'en rire, y compris ce soir, rejetant les arguments de Gabriel avec insouciance.

Quant à Phoebe, d'un naturel plutôt froid et réservé, elle s'était mêlée à eux ce soir avec une joie qui lui ressemblait peu. Sara attribuait ce changement d'attitude à leur retour prochain en Angleterre. La Gardienne devait juste être heureuse de retrouver Arnold.

Elle-même n'était pas enthousiaste à l'idée de rentrer. Elle n'avait aucune envie de revoir ses parents, de repenser à l'absence de Gus, de se retrouver face à l'ambiance morose de sa maison d'enfance. À cela s'ajoutait ses soucis pour Chuck. Elle n'aimait pas l'idée de le laisser livré à lui-même, dans son petit appartement du centre de Londres, seul avec son chat. Elle ne savait plus si sa meilleure amie était en ville ou partie encore à l'aventure à l'autre bout du globe.

— Arrête donc de te faire du souci, souffla une voix à son oreille.

Sara sursauta et se tourna vers Zeke, qui s'était penché vers elle avec un sourire en coin. Elle sentit son souffle s'accélérer dans sa gorge, de se retrouver si proche de lui. Elle avait une vue prenante sur la cicatrice sous son œil droit et ses yeux aussi noirs qu'un puits sans fond ; ses prunelles habituellement vertes avaient disparu derrière ses pupilles dilatées.

— Comment est-ce que…, bredouilla-t-elle.

— Ça se lit sur ton visage, la coupa-t-il. Détends-toi. Marcus n'est même pas là pour briser l'ambiance ce soir, profites-en.

Malgré elle, Sara sentit ses yeux s'égarer vers un coin éloigné du chapiteau, vers son entraîneur revêche.

— Tu sais, il est venu me voir après notre victoire, murmura-t-elle. Il m'a félicité pour ma performance. Enfin félicité. Il a dit "pas trop mal, pour une fois, même si tu aurais pu mieux faire". Je pense que ça doit être son maximum.

— Si je pensais l'entendre dire ça un jour, siffla Zeke, étonné.

— Il ne s'est pas excusé, et je pense qu'il ne le fera jamais, mais ça me suffit. Il regrette, et c'est son moyen à lui de me le faire comprendre.

— Si tu le dis, marmonna son capitaine. Je vais aller me chercher un autre verre, je t'en ramène un ?

— Inutile, je vais y aller. Je sais que je devrais essayer de m'amuser mais je n'arrête pas de penser à Chuck.

Zeke laissa échapper un petit rire et secoua la tête.

— Il a de la chance de t'avoir.

Il se leva en posant brièvement sa main sur son épaule et Sara sentit ses jours se teinter d'un rouge soutenu. Évitant résolument le regard suspicieux de Phoebe, elle se leva et s'enveloppa dans sa cape.

— Je suis désolée de vous abandonner mais je vais y aller aussi. À demain !

Elle agita vaguement sa main et se glissa vers la sortie avant que l'un d'eux ne la retienne. Elle esquiva de peu une des Harpies un peu trop joyeuses qui renversait partout autour d'elle des flopées de Bièraubeurre - elles avaient remporté la semaine passée leur premier match avec le score écrasant de trois cents à dix et elles semblaient incapables de s'arrêter de faire la fête depuis ; et passa devant les joueurs espagnols qui buvaient au milieu d'éclats de rire bruyants.

Elle les admirait pour leur bonne humeur. Ils venaient tout juste de perdre leur match contre les Chauves-Souris de Fichucastel, après plus de trente heures de jeu. Leur score de deux-cent-cinquante à deux-cent-vingt seulement devait cependant être une victoire en soit. Ils étaient les petits nouveaux, les bleus de la compétition, et avoir tenu tête aussi longtemps à une des premières équipes d'Europe avait dû suffire à les rendre heureux.

Avec un soupir de soulagement, Sara se glissa au-dehors, respirant à pleins poumons l'air frais mais doux de cette fin de soirée. Elle s'apprêtait à emprunter le sentier qui descendait en pente douce jusqu'à leur hôtel lorsqu'elle aperçut la silhouette familière de Chuck, assis à l'écart, tourné vers la vallée Moldue nichée à quelques kilomètres d'ici. Elle le rejoignit sans attendre et se laissa tomber à ses côtés sur l'herbe humide.

— Quelque chose dont tu as envie de parler ? lança-t-elle.

— Pas vraiment.

— Allez. Je sais que tu meurs d'envie de tout me raconter.

Avec un sourire taquin, elle lui donna un léger coup de coude dans les côtes. Cela lui arracha à peine un sourire et son inquiétude revint en force. Elle avait toujours su le dérider et ne pas réussir à le faire aujourd'hui lui prouvait qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose d'important.

— C'est ridicule, vraiment, soupira Chuck en évitant son regard. Mes parents m'ont écrit.

— Oh.

C'était bien peu à dire, mais elle ne s'y était tellement pas attendue qu'elle ne savait pas comment réagir autrement. Chuck lui avait très peu parlé de ses parents. Il lui avait raconté de manière très brève comment et pourquoi il était parti de chez lui, sans s'attarder sur le sujet.

— Pourquoi maintenant ? demanda-t-elle dans un chuchotement. Et pour te dire quoi ?

Sans un mot, Chuck sortit la lettre de la poche intérieure de sa veste et la lui tendit. Sara la parcourut rapidement du regard, ses yeux s'arrondissant de surprise à chaque ligne.

— Ils ne sont pas sérieux ? s'indigna-t-elle.

— Oh, si, marmonna son ami d'un air sombre.

— Chuck, dis-moi que tu ne crois pas un mot de ces bêtises ?

— Bien sûr que non.

— Alors pourquoi est-ce que ça a l'air de t'atteindre autant ?

— Parce que… Je ne sais pas. Ça me rappelle mon enfance, quand ils me faisaient toutes ces prédictions débiles qui m'enfermaient dans ma peur. Quand ils m'ont dit que le Quidditch serait sûrement ma mort ou ce genre de conneries. Je les hais.

Ébranlée par ces mots, Sara posa une main douce sur son poignet, amenant son regard sur elle.

— Ne les laisse pas s'immiscer dans ta tête, lui dit-elle avec inquiétude. Ils appartiennent au passé. Brûle cette lettre. Oublie leur soi-disante prophétie. Tu ne vas pas mourir, pas tant que je te surveille, tu m'entends ? Tu n'es plus le gamin d'autrefois, ils n'ont pas le droit de t'ébranler ainsi. Tu es plus fort qu'eux maintenant.

Chuck laissa échapper un sourire, le premier vrai sourire depuis pas mal de temps. Il n'y avait que Sara qui pouvait lui remonter ainsi le moral. Bien sûr, qu'elle avait raison. Ce n'était que des bêtises tout ça, ça n'était que son passé qui revenait le hanter. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser toucher par des mots écrits à la va-vite sur un morceau de parchemin.

— Tu as raison, soupira-t-il. Je vais essayer de me sortir ça de la tête.

D'un coup de baguette, il enflamma la lettre, qui se réduisit en cendres en quelques secondes. Le soulagement se lut sur le visage de Sara, donc les traits se détendirent aussitôt.

— Serena sera là pour toi à notre retour en Angleterre ?

— Elle est au Pérou en ce moment, nouveau site archéologique découvert, mais elle revient d'ici une semaine, tu n'auras pas besoin de venir me baby-sitter si ça peut te rassurer.

— Ah enfin une bonne nouvelle !

— Il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes de t'inquiéter pour moi.

— Je vais essayer. À la condition que tu me promettes d'arrêter de me cacher des choses aussi importantes que ça.

— Promis. Si tu en fais de même avec moi.

— Je n'ai rien à cacher. Je n'ai aucun secret. Je suis un livre ouvert.

Elle lui offrit un sourire angélique qui le fit éclater de rire.

— On peut parler de Zeke alors ?

L'effet fut immédiat. Le rouge aux joues et le visage sérieux, Sara s'éloigna un peu pour reprendre contenance.

— Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, finit-elle par dire.

— Je croyais qu'on avait promis de ne rien se cacher non ? I peine vingt secondes ?

— Il n'y a rien à dire, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton sec. Il est fiancé.

— Mais il te plaît ?

— Là n'est pas la question.

Chuck eut un sourire triste et leva un bras pour le passer autour des épaules de son amie. Elle se blottit contre lui, la tête nichée au creux de son cou.

— Pas un mot là-dessus, alors, murmura-t-il.

— Merci.

Le chuchotement de Sara, à peine audible, lui parvint à peine. Il lui caressait le dos de gestes lents, espérant que ce faible pour leur capitaine lui passerait bientôt. Il n'avait aucune envie de la voir blessée, ce qui arriverait pourtant à un moment ou à un autre. Sans compter qu'il n'y avait rien de pire pour l'équipe que de sentir ce genre de tensions alors qu'ils étaient en compétition d'envergure.

À l'intérieur du chapiteau, Marcus avait regardé partir Chuck puis Sara avec une expression renfrognée. Dans le coin opposé, le reste de l'équipe continuait à boire bruyamment, avec autant d'élégance et de discrétion qu'un troupeau de pachydermes. Il ne manquerait pas de leur faire la morale demain matin sur leur manque de retenu avant leur départ par Portoloin.

— Je retourne chercher une assiette, tu veux quelque chose ?

Marcus jeta à peine un coup d'œil à la jeune femme intimidée qui venait de se lever et secoua la tête. Il la suivit des yeux alors qu'elle s'éloignait vers le buffet, à la recherche de quelques gâteaux et friandises qui commençaient à se faire rares.

Depuis qu'il avait eu le malheur d'accepter de prendre un thé avec Mélody, elle ne le lâchait plus. Ils avaient passé beaucoup trop de temps ensemble ces derniers temps pour son propre bien et il ne savait plus comment se débarrasser d'elle. Ça, c'était ce qu'il disait à Terence quand ce dernier le taquinait à propos du temps exponentiel qu'il passait à côtoyer la jeune Médicomage.

En réalité, il appréciait de plus en plus sa compagnie. Il détestait se l'avouer à lui-même, mais elle était drôle, d'un humour un peu cynique et sarcastique qu'il appréciait, et surtout, sa présence était souvent apaisante. Elle calmait ses emportements parfois trop brusques. Il n'allait pas jusqu'à être agréable avec elle, loin de là - il avait toujours des allures d'ours pour être honnête -, mais il ne lui aboyait plus dessus comme il avait pu le faire auparavant. Il s'avérait qu'une fois passé son bavardage sans fin, elle était d'une conversation plutôt intéressante et pouvait tenir des heures de discussions sur le Quidditch, ce qui était nettement en sa faveur.

Si Mélody était devenue une bonne amie, il tentait tout de même de limiter leurs interactions publiques au maximum. Il détestait la simple idée que les gens puissent penser qu'il se passe quelque chose entre eux. Il ne la considérait que comme une personne sympathique qui lui faisait passer le temps lors de longues soirées comme celles-ci, et c'était tout. Inutile de s'imaginer quoi que ce soit.

C'était Terence qui l'avait traîné ici ce soir et qui l'avait ensuite lâchement abandonné pour partir bavarder avec Katie Bell. Ils étaient justement en train de rire, non loin du gramophone, avec une complicité que Marcus désapprouvait totalement. Cela le mettait encore plus de mauvaise humeur que son équipe trop bruyante ou le fait de s'afficher devant tout le monde avec Méldoy. Lui qui essayait toujours de la voir là où personne ou presque ne pouvait être témoin, il n'avait pu lui échapper lorsqu'elle s'était assise à ses côtés, aux moments où Terence l'avait laissé en plan.

Elle revenait justement, avec son assiette emplie de Patacitrouilles, Fondants du Chaudron et Baguettes de Réglisse, évitant habilement un des joueurs bulgares un peu trop enthousiaste qui tenta de passer un bras autour de ses épaules.

— Je ne comprends pas comment ils peuvent se mettre dans un tel état avec de la Bièraubeurre, grimaça-t-elle.

— Moi non plus, marmonna Marcus d'un air sombre.

Son regard s'égara vers le coin où Justin et Zeke riaient de plus en plus bruyamment. Leur manque de tenue l'agaçait profondément.

— Je ne savais pas qu'ils se connaissaient.

L'entraîneur suivit du regard la direction qu'indiquait Mélody. Ses yeux tombèrent sur Terence et Katie, qui parlaient toujours avec une familiarité qu'il trouvait excessive.

— On a tous été à Poudlard ensemble, grommela-t-il.

Il avait déjà vérifié plusieurs fois qu'un certain Gryffondor n'était pas dans les parages, mais par acquis de conscience il vérifia une nouvelle fois d'un coup d'oeil circulaire. Il n'avait aucune envie que Dubois lui saute à la gorge ce soir pour quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas commis. Il était d'assez mauvaise humeur comme ça et il risquait de répliquer à coup de sortilèges.

— Ah oui, avec l'entraîneur du Club, c'est bien ça ?

La voix de Mélody est bien trop innocente pour une banale question et Marcus l'épia avec suspicion.

— Oui. C'est ça, répondit-il très succinctement. Je peux ?

— Oh oui, bien sûr.

Déroutée, elle lui tendit son assiette où il piocha au hasard une Patacitrouille. Il n'avait aucune envie d'évoquer le sujet Dubois avec Mélody. Leurs vieilles rivalités, sur le terrain comme en-dehors, lui paraissaient déjà stupides à lui, alors à quelqu'un d'extérieur, cela devait être pire. Sans compter qu'il n'avait aucune envie de parler des soupçons de Dubois à son égard. Il n'avait toujours pas écarté l'hypothèse que la jeune femme soit une journaliste sous couverture. Déjà que Terence en côtoyait une, inutile de multiplier les risques. Il tenta donc de dévier le sujet du mieux possible.

— Les Flèches d'Appleby jouent contre les Catapultes de Caerphilly la semaine prochaine, tu seras là ?

— Oui, je n'ai posé mes jours de congés qu'après le match du Club contre les Cerfs-Volants vu que les rencontres qui suivent ne sont qu'avec des équipes mineures. J'avais envie de voir les grosses équipes jouer, ça promet d'être vraiment intéressant !

Mélody se lança aussitôt dans un monologue comme elle savait bien le faire. Elle fit un compte-rendu détaillé des deux équipes des Flèches et des Catapultes, allant jusqu'à dresser un pronostic de la rencontre basé sur les aptitudes des joueurs, leur palmarès et les conditions météorologiques. Marcus se contentait d'acquiescer au bon moment, laissant échapper quelques grognements appréciateurs à certains commentaires, ce qui semblait largement suffire à son interlocutrice et lui convenait parfaitement.

La jeune femme était en train de disserter sur les forces et faiblesses du gardien des Flèches lorsque l'attention de Marcus fut attirée par un mouvement à sa gauche.

L'entraîneur des Cerfs-Volants de Karasjok se tenait dos à lui, les épaules raides. Sa simple présence suffisait à l'étonner. Le Norvégien ne se mêlait quasiment jamais à ce genre de festivités, jugeant cela "trop frivole" selon ses propres mots - c'était un homme encore plus froid, sévère et austère que lui, et ce n'était pas peu dire. Ses joueurs ne devaient pas rigoler tous les jours.

Toutefois, le plus surprenant n'était pas son apparent malaise à se trouver ici, mais la personne à laquelle il s'adressait. Marcus dû y regarder à deux fois pour confirmer.

— Ça alors, quelle surprise, ironisa-t-il dans un souffle.

Sa remarque pleine de sarcasmes sembla sortir Mélody de son fil ininterrompu de paroles.

— Pardon ?

— Non, rien. Laisse tomber. Tu disais ?

Après un instant d'hésitation, la jeune femme continua à lui dérouler les mille et une raisons pour lesquelles elle estimait que les balais des Flèches étaient moins bons que ceux des Catapultes. Marcus, lui, n'écoutait plus que d'une oreille, son regard s'égarant encore sur les deux silhouettes qui échangeaient à voix basse à quelques mètres de lui. Un sourire narquois naquit sur ses lèvres.

La situation s'annonçait des plus divertissantes.

* * *

 **Note de fin** : Merci beaucoup pour votre lecture, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. :)

Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour un chapitre sur Olivier et son équipe ! J'en profite aussi pour vous informer que je n'ai plus que trois chapitres d'avance, et vu la masse de boulot qui va très bientôt me tomber dessus, je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à tenir le rythme bien longtemps, je m'en excuse d'avance. ^^

Bonne fin de semaine à tous et à bientôt !


	15. Chapitre 15 - Tensions d'avant-match

**Note d'auteur** : Un très grand merci à **Destrange** pour sa review. :hug: (je saiiis j'ai toujours pas pris le temps de répondre je suis vraiment désolée mais c'est la folie les cours même au bout d'une seule semaine ! :( )

J'espère que ce petit chapitre sur Olivier et son équipe en plein match vous plaira, bonne lecture. ;)

Pour rappel, le Club de Flaquemare est constitué de : Aiden, le gardien ; Selina, Millie et Jonathan les Poursuiveurs ; Roseann et Edmund, les Batteurs ; et Drew l'Attrapeur.

* * *

La tension qui planait dans les vestiaires était palpable. Du dehors leur parvenait les bruits de pas des dizaines de spectateurs qui prenaient place. Les conversations ne faisaient qu'ajouter au vacarme ambiant. Avec le soleil qui avait refait son apparition, les visiteurs extérieurs se faisaient de plus en plus nombreux et les places de plus en plus rares.

Pour la plupart français, ils venaient surtout des villages environnants, même si certains se déplaçaient depuis l'autre bout du pays. Quoiqu'il en soit, ils étaient tous présents pour encourager la seule équipe française du tournoi. Les Tapesouafles de Quiberon avaient eu droit à un soutien incroyable lors de leur match quelques jours plus tôt. Les cris d'encouragement du public avaient plutôt bien fonctionné car ils n'avaient perdu que de vingt points contre les Canons de Chudley, leurs adversaires les plus sérieux dans leur groupe de qualification.

Nerveux, Olivier épiait le commencement imminent du match, un œil sur sa montre et l'oreille tendue. Il n'avait jamais été aussi anxieux avant une rencontre. Le trac, il connaissait, mais ça avait toujours été un bon trac, pas cette énorme boule de stress coincée dans sa gorge.

Ce match allait être un carnage, il le sentait.

Il jeta un œil presque angoissé sur les vestiaires silencieux.

Aiden, distrait, avait interverti ses gants de gardien. Millie était assise avec plus de rigidité qu'un cadavre, des envies de meurtre et une folle inquiétude au fond des yeux. Edmund épiait Selina du coin de l'œil, qui l'ignorait avec une froide résolution. Les vagues de colère qui émanaient d'elle ne semblaient pas décourager le Batteur, qui tentait d'attirer son attention à voix basse, sans succès.

De l'autre côté, Roseann évitait le regard de Jonathan avec une gêne manifeste. Celui-ci était si plongé dans ses pensées qu'il le remarquait à peine. Quant à Drew, il n'avait jamais eu autant la tête ailleurs. Olivier n'était même pas sûr qu'il puisse attraper le Vif d'Or s'il se trouvait juste sous son nez.

C'était la première fois qu'il les voyait tous si absents. Ils n'étaient pas dans la compétition, trop occupés à se détester mutuellement, s'ignorer ou à se concentrer sur leurs problèmes personnels. La rencontre allait être une catastrophe, mais il ne savait pas comment améliorer la situation.

Il aurait bien aimé faire un de ses discours plein d'encouragement, leur communiquer sa motivation et son soutien. Malheureusement, sa dispute avec Katie était encore trop fraîche. Ses paroles ne cessaient de tourner en boucle dans sa tête, ce qui ne faisait qu'accroître ses incertitudes.

— Sur le terrain dans trois minutes, lança-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Il ne reçut en retour que des marmonnements peu enthousiastes. Il se tourna plein d'espoir vers Jonathan, mais son Capitaine enfilait sa cape sans le voir. Désespéré, Olivier alla jusqu'à se tourner vers Cory, le suppliant du regard de dire quelque chose.

— N'hésite pas à leur dire quelques mots d'encouragement, chuchota-t-il.

— Moi ?

Son assistant rougit jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux et remonta ses lunettes sur son nez d'un geste nerveux. Lorsqu'Olivier hocha le menton pour lui confirmer qu'il l'autorisait à prendre la parole, il s'éclaircit la gorge.

— Hum et bien… Courage tout le monde ! Vous allez les avoir ! Vous n'allez faire qu'une bouchée de ces Cerfs-Volants !

Son enthousiasme forcé tira quelques sourires un peu gênés chez Drew et Roseann. Selina, elle, le toisa du regard et ouvrit la bouche, sans aucun doute prête à le rabrouer.

— En piste, se hâta de dire à Olivier. N'oubliez pas toutes les techniques que nous avons pratiquées ces dernières semaines. Bon courage !

En passant, il donna une petite tape encourageante sur l'épaule de Jonathan, qui peina à lui retourner un rictus tordu. Il gagna sa cabine d'entraîneur d'un pas rapide, empruntant les escaliers étroits qui serpentaient derrière les gradins pour éviter la foule qui envahissait les bancs. Les rires et les conversations fusaient dans un brouhaha presque pénible. Le cœur étreint dans un étau, Olivier prit place dans sa loge, Cory à ses côtés.

Son regard fut attiré presque par automatisme quelques rangs plus bas, vers les rares supporters du Club de Flaquemare. Katie s'y trouvait, bannière à la main malgré leur récente dispute. Si cette vue l'apaisa, celle de son voisin l'irrita de nouveau. Il ne faisait aucune confiance à Terence Higgs.

— Ça va commencer, souffla Cory en se penchant en avant.

Sans y faire attention, Olivier l'imita, inquiet. En face de lui, dans la loge adverse, se trouvait l'entraîneur norvégien, qui paraissait bien plus calme et serein que lui. Cela ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

— Bienvenue à tous ! s'exclama le commentateur, sa voix augmentée d'un Sonorus se répercutant dans le stade sonore. Faisons bon accueil aux premiers joueurs de cette rencontre : les Cerfs-Volants de Karasjok, qui nous viennent de cette bonne vieille Norvège !

Olivier ferma un instant les yeux pour se ressaisir. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser dévorer par son trac. Il devait le maîtriser, le transformer en énergie positive. Et encourager ses joueurs du mieux possible, depuis sa loge de fortune.

Lorsqu'il souleva de nouveaux les paupières, les sept silhouettes bleues marines venaient d'entrer sur le terrain.

Alors que leur entraîneur se rongeait les sangs dans sa cabine, les joueurs du Club s'étaient rassemblés près de leur porte d'entrée sur le stade, leurs balais sur l'épaule. Avec un effort incommensurable, Jonathan chassa de son esprit ses soucis personnels, le temps de donner un bref discours d'encouragement.

— N'oubliez pas que si nous remportons ce match, nous avons une place assurée en huitièmes de finale, leur rappela-t-il.

— Quelle bonne nouvelle, marmonna Selina d'une voix sombre.

— On peut savoir ce que ça veut dire ? l'interrogea Roseann avec une certaine agressivité.

— Que rentrer à la maison serait tout aussi bien, répondit Millie à la place de sa coéquipière avec calme.

— Mais bien sûr, ricana Edmund. Ça fait des années qu'on bosse comme des malades pour une place en Coupe d'Europe et on arrêterait maintenant parce que certains ont des scrupules. Ridicule.

Son rire s'évanouit lorsqu'il vit les visages graves qui l'entouraient, la plupart de ses coéquipiers évitant son regard.

— Vous n'êtes pas sérieux ? s'effara le Batteur, incrédule. Depuis combien de temps est-ce qu'on rêve d'une telle opportunité, tous ? De se faire un nom, un joli palmarès, de remporter cette Coupe ? Et vous voulez tout jeter aux orties pour vos petits soucis personnels ?

— Tu ne peux pas comprendre, répliqua sèchement Aiden. Tu n'as personne qui t'attends chez toi.

— Et toi alors ? Si tu parles de la petite conne qui te mène par le bout du nez depuis plusieurs mois, laisse-moi te dire que…

Edmund n'a pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que son coéquipier le plaque contre le mur, une main sur son sternum et son regard dangereux planté dans le sien.

— Répète un peu ?

— Arrêtez de faire les idiots !

Roseann saisit fermement le poignet d'Aiden, qui ne semblait pas vouloir lâcher prise. Il fallut que Jonathan et Drew le tire en arrière pour qu'il accepte de lâcher Edmund du regard.

— C'est bon, c'est bon, s'agaça-t-il. Lâchez-moi.

— Écoutez, s'agaça Jonathan, les Flèches d'Appleby se sont faits écraser par les Catapultes de Caerphilly la semaine dernière à cause d'une mauvaise cohésion d'équipe. Alors on va mettre cette discussion de côté et on y reviendra après le match.

— Il a raison, approuva Roseann en prenant une profonde inspiration. D'abord le match. Ensuite on pensera à tout le reste.

Son Capitaine lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant qu'elle ignora. Aiden, toujours en colère et blessé dans son ego, s'éloigna de quelques pas, la mâchoire serrée. Millie ne répondit pas et pinça les lèvres, clairement en désaccord. Drew approuva vaguement du menton et Selina leva les yeux au ciel, épuisée par toutes ces bêtises.

— C'est à nous, lança-t-elle sèchement.

Et effectivement, le commentateur annonçait le nom de l'équipe d'une voix joyeuse. Sans un mot de plus, ils enfourchèrent leurs balais et décollèrent sans attendre. Dès l'instant où ils arrivèrent sur le stade, le niveau sonore augmenta considérablement, noyant presque la voix qui énumérait leurs noms. Quelques secondes plus tard, le Vif d'or était lâché, les Cognards aussi, et le Souafle était lancé.

Selina s'empara aussitôt du ballon rouge et slaloma entre les Poursuiveurs adverses qui fonçaient vers elle. Elle évita un Cognard et fit une passe à Millie, qui volait juste en-dessous d'elle. Cependant, avant qu'il n'ait pu atterrir dans ses bras grands ouverts, un des norvégiens s'en saisit, filant aussitôt vers les poteaux. Roseann tenta de lui barrer la route d'un Cognard, mais il l'évita habilement, feinta Aiden et marqua le premier but de la rencontre.

— Dix à zéro pour les Cerfs-Volants ! lança le commentateur. Le Club est en possession du Souafle.

C'était Jonathan qui avait repris le ballon, mais il le reperdit en quelques poignées de secondes. Alors qu'il tenta de feinter un des Poursuiveurs norvégiens sur la gauche, celui-ci sembla lire dans ses pensées et se dirigea immédiatement vers la droite, récupérant le Souafle à l'instant où il tenta de faire une passe à Selina. Il ne tarda pas à marquer un nouveau but, creusant l'écart. Jonathan jura et vola jusqu'à Millie, alors que le public applaudissait.

— On oublie les tactiques de ces dernières semaines, lui cria-t-il.

— Mais Olivier a dit que…

— Je me fiche de ce qu'a dit Olivier ! On dirait qu'ils lisent dans nos pensées, il faut qu'on soit plus imprévisibles.

Millie hocha le menton d'un geste sec et alla transmettre le mot à Selina.

Pourtant, leur changement de tactique ne fut pas des plus efficaces. Quels que soient les schémas de jeux qu'ils tentaient d'appliquer, même ceux de leurs vieux entraînements d'avant la compétition, les norvégiens semblaient déjà les connaître. Leur défense était imparable, leurs Poursuiveurs rapides et précis, leurs Batteurs redoutables. Plus les minutes passaient, et plus l'équipe était au supplice.

— Trouve-nous ce putain de Vif d'Or, Drew ! hurla Selina alors qu'elle passait à côté de lui.

— Et toi concentre-toi sur ton jeu, la réprimanda Jonathan avant que Drew n'ait pu répliquer.

Il n'osa pas ajouter à l'encontre de son Attrapeur qu'il ferait mieux d'être plus attentif. Il voyait bien son regard se faire vague parfois, alors même qu'il planait en cercles au-dessus des autres depuis le début du match.

Au bout d'à peine trente minutes de jeu, les norvégiens menaient le score cent-cinquante à quatre-vingts. Jonathan n'osait même pas regarder la cabine de l'entraîneur, où il savait qu'Olivier devait se liquéfier. Jamais ils n'avaient été en aussi mauvaise posture, même lors de leurs difficultés des précédents matchs.

— Bien joué ma belle ! lança Edmund à Selina, qui venait de marquer un but particulièrement serré.

— Reste loin de moi, lui cracha la jeune femme en passant, venimeuse.

— Edmund, derrière toi ! le prévint Jonathan, la panique affleurant dans sa voix.

L'Attrapeur adverse fonçait vers le sol, et Drew était loin derrière, bien trop loin pour espérer le rattraper. Edmund, ébranlé par la réplique de Selina, se figea. Heureusement, Roseann fut plus rapide. Elle réagit avec célérité, envoyant un Cognard sur la trajectoire du norvégien. Celui-ci dû faire une embardée pour l'éviter et le Vif d'Or fut de nouveau perdu dans la nature.

Millie avait profité de l'inattention des Cerfs-Volants pour marquer deux nouveaux buts, réduisant un peu l'écart. Reprenant espoir, Jonathan cria quelques encouragements en passant à côté de ses joueurs. La plupart n'était pas dans le match à 100%, et lui non plus pour être tout à fait honnête, mais au moins ils se battaient.

Chaque équipe marqua une fois chacune, amenant le score de cent-soixante à cent-vingt. Les anglais commençaient à reprendre un peu espoir, même si les norvégiens semblaient toujours anticiper le moindre de leurs mouvements.

Jusqu'à ce que leurs souffles s'arrêtent en voyant de nouveau l'Attrapeur des Cerfs-Volants foncer vers un petit point doré avec résolution.

Jonathan sentit son cœur tomber dans sa poitrine. Drew était à l'autre bout du terrain. Jamais il ne serait assez rapide pour espérer attraper la petite balle dorée. Roseann se jeta sur le manche de son balai mais sa batte passa à un cheveu du Cognard à deux mètres d'elle. Edmund se précipita, mais trop tard.

Sans doute aucun, les doigts de leur adversaire se refermèrent sur le Vif d'Or, signant la fin du match. L'explosion sonore des gradins fut assourdissante. Le public scandait les noms des Cerfs-Volants avec enthousiasme. Il n'y avait pas à dire, ils avaient été brillants.

Vidés d'énergie, les membres du Club atterrirent sans même un tour d'honneur, tout engourdis. Ils reprirent le chemin des vestiaires les pieds traînants, où ils s'assirent sur les bancs en silence, chacun ressassant dans son coin.

— Et bien peut-être qu'il n'y aura pas sujet à débat bien longtemps, dit froidement Millie.

— Ne dis pas ça, murmura Roseann.

— Tu ne veux pas rentrer chez toi peut-être ? On en a tous par-dessus la tête de l'éloignement avec nos familles. Si la saison terminait plus tôt…

— On ne peut pas lâcher comme ça, l'interrompit Jonathan. Je sais que je suis le premier à souffrir de la distance, mais Olivier a eu raison de nous faire rester.

— Ah oui ? lança Selina avec un ricanement désabusé. Et pour quel résultat ?

— Arrête donc d'être aussi condescendante, répliqua Edmund.

— Pourtant elle a raison, appuya Aiden d'un air sombre.

La porte s'ouvrit, les interrompant brusquement. Olivier entra dans la pièce et à la surprise de tout le monde, il ne paraissait ni désespéré ni furieux. Juste un peu dépité.

— Je ne vais pas vous mentir, je ne suis pas surpris du résultat de cette rencontre, soupira-t-il.

Cory, qui le suivait comme toujours à la trace, le regardait avec appréhension, ses yeux anxieux dérivant quelques fois du côté des joueurs maussades.

— Tout d'abord parce qu'il est totalement évident que quelqu'un cherche à nous nuire et que l'équipe adverse avait été renseigné sur tous nos schémas de jeux, continua calmement Olivier. Je pense que vous ne pouvez plus le nier.

— Effectivement, grommela Jonathan.

— Bien. Ce n'est pas le seul problème, malheureusement. Détrompez-moi si vous n'êtes pas d'accord, mais personne n'était réellement impliqué dans ce match. Y compris moi.

Un certain malaise s'empara de ses interlocuteurs. Ils n'étaient pas censés avoir été témoins de sa dispute avec Katie, mais ils avaient tout entendu de leur querelle à propos de Terence, juste avant la rencontre.

— Quoiqu'il en soit, rien n'est perdu, affirma Olivier. Il nous reste encore un match et nous pouvons toujours espérer d'aller en huitième de finale si nous le gagnons. Heureusement que nous sommes dans un groupe de cinq, trois équipes seront qualifiées donc nous avons toutes nos chances.

Il se tut un instant pour balayer du regard sa petite troupe découragée. Il ne savait pas comment les remotiver et les voir avec un moral aussi bas était plus que frustrant.

— Vous avez sept semaines avant notre prochaine rencontre, souffla-t-il d'une voix apaisante. Je pense que nous avons tous besoin de ce temps pour rentrer chez nous, nous reposer, retrouver nos proches et recharger nos batteries. Peu importe la défaite, on reviendra tous d'attaque pour arracher une victoire.

Cette dernière phrase arracha quelques sourires à certains.

Aiden, distrait, ne pensait qu'à Jade et son ultimatum. Il ne savait pas vraiment s'il était heureux de rentrer ou non. La perspective d'une maison vide le terrifiait.

Millie ne songeait à rien d'autre que Robb, son petit Robb qu'on menaçait de lui arracher. Greta avait dû le ramener en France suite à la plainte de Lynn qui avait abouti. Le Magenmagot avait tranché, et la menace d'un procès planait dangereusement au-dessus de sa tête. Si la garde de Robb lui était retirée… Elle ne voulait même pas y penser.

Quant à Selina, elle n'éprouvait que soulagement. Se rapprocher de Nawell ne pouvait lui faire que du bien. Elle lui manquait affreusement et cela calmerait sans aucun doute sa culpabilité grandissante. S'éloigner d'Edmund quelques temps ne pourrait lui faire que du bien.

Ce dernier était sûrement le seul à ne pas être enchanté à l'idée de rentrer chez lui. Non seulement il sentait que Selina lui échappait, mais en plus il allait devoir faire face à ses erreurs passées. Ses dettes de jeux s'accumulaient et il ne pourrait plus jouer à l'autruche bien longtemps.

Roseann, elle, n'attendait que l'occasion de s'éloigner de Jonathan. L'autre jour, alors qu'elle avait un peu abusé de la Bièraubeurre, elle lui avoué à demi-mots à quel point il l'obsédait. Depuis, elle l'évitait avec soin, affreusement gênée, même s'il ne devait même pas s'en être rendu compte. Pour lui, ce n'était que des paroles en l'air qu'il avait vite oubliées, des mots insignifiants.

D'ailleurs, la seule personne à laquelle il pensait en cet instant, c'était sa femme Mélissa. Il allait enfin pouvoir la serrer dans ses bras, la rassurer et lui chuchoter des mots doux. Au diable sa sœur et ses avocats, il allait profiter tranquillement de sa vie conjugale avant de se replonger dans cette querelle épuisante, et ce malgré son dernier coup bas. Laura avait osé aller jusqu'à impliquer leur vieille tante Moldue, atteinte d'une maladie neurologique et à qui elle n'avait pas adressé la parole depuis plus de dix ans, dans l'espoir qu'elle témoigne en sa faveur.

Enfin, Drew était déjà en pleine réflexion pour savoir s'il devait profiter de ce temps pour aller voir sa grand-mère et lui dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Ce serait peut-être la dernière fois qu'il la verrait, vu à quelle vitesse son état de santé se détériorait.

Olivier vit presque passer toutes ces pensées sur le visage de ses joueurs. Il les connaissait tous par cœur, et il savait à quel point ils étaient tourmentés en ce moment. Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de l'être en revenant.

— J'espère que vous réussirez tous à calmer vos démons intérieurs avant votre retour, conclut-il. Pour revenir à 200% dans cette compétition et remporter ce trophée qu'on attend depuis des années. Bonnes vacances à vous.

Il ne reçut en retour que des murmures, mais leurs visages plus apaisés étaient en soit une réponse. Olivier quitta les vestiaires le pas plus léger, Cory sur ses talons.

— Qu'est-ce que tu prévois de faire pendant ces prochaines semaines ? lui demanda-t-il d'un ton distrait.

— Et bien, je vais sûrement rentrer chez mes parents, répondit son assistant en remontant ses lunettes de son geste habituel. Peut-être partir quelques jours en Écosse. Et puis bien sûr, je vais continuer à suivre les matchs dans la _Gazette_ ! Essayer d'élaborer de nouvelles stratégies de jeux pour surprendre nos adversaires.

Il sourit timidement à l'ancien Gryffondor, cherchant comme d'habitude son approbation.

— C'est très bien tout ça, dit aussitôt Olivier. Bon programme !

— Et toi qu'est-ce que tu vas…

Cory n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une tornade brune se jeta au cou d'Olivier. Celui-ci dû se retenir au mur pour ne pas tomber, grimaçant à cause de son genou douloureux.

— Tout va bien ? demanda Katie, anxieuse. Comment tu te sens ? Et les autres ? Ils doivent être déprimés, pas vrai ? Vous avez toujours une chance vous savez, il ne faut pas baisser les bras !

Olivier laissa échapper un petit rire et s'écarta d'elle difficilement, s'échappant de son étreinte féroce.

— Calme-toi, dit-il avec un sourire amusé. Ils n'ont pas trop le moral, mais ça ira bientôt mieux. Ils vont rentrer chez eux pour un bout de temps, ça ne peut être que bénéfique.

— Tant mieux, soupira son amie. Je m'inquiétais vraiment, tu sais.

— Je sais. Écoute Katie, je suis vraiment désolé.

— Pour ? s'étonna-t-elle.

— Ce que je t'ai dit au début du match.

— Oh, ça. Laisse tomber, c'est déjà oublié, affirma-t-elle en agitant la main. On a tous les deux dit des choses qu'on ne pensait pas.

— Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

— Pas du tout. On rentre préparer nos affaires ? Il y a un Portoloin dans la soirée.

Étonné de s'en tirer à si bon compte, Olivier la suivit au-dehors, bras-dessus bras-dessous. Il se renfrogna aussitôt en voyant la silhouette de Terence qui patientait quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?

— Je t'en prie, ne sois pas si obtus, soupira Katie.

Cory, qui les avait suivi en silence, s'éclaircit la gorge, manifestement mal à l'aise.

— Je vais vous laisser, dit-il, gêné. À bientôt et bonnes vacances !

Il leur adressa un geste de main maladroit avant de tourner les talons, fuyant clairement la scène.

— C'est un Serpentard, lança alors Olivier, comme s'ils n'avaient pas été interrompus.

— Tu vas continuer longtemps avec cette rengaine ?

— Jusqu'à ce que Flint admette ce qu'il a fait.

— Écoute, je ne veux pas me disputer encore avec toi à ce sujet.

— Alors n'en parlons plus.

— Bien.

Katie s'éloigna un instant pour dire au revoir à Terence. Boudeur, Olivier jeta un coup d'œil maussade sur Flint, qui attendait son ami un peu plus loin, en compagnie d'une jeune brune qui lui était totalement inconnue. Il l'avait vue plusieurs fois à ses côtés ces derniers temps, et cela éveillait sa curiosité. Il allait devoir se renseigner. Surtout si, comme il le soupçonnait, elle jouait un rôle dans cette histoire.

Lorsque Katie le rejoignit, elle fit comme si leur précédente discussion n'avait pas eu lieu, bien qu'un certain froid demeure entre eux. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne voulait pas tourner la page sur des querelles vieilles de plus de vingt ans, et lui ne comprenait pas comment elle pouvait faire confiance aussi rapidement à des gens qui avaient tenté de ruiner leur scolarité. Autant éviter d'aborder le sujet.

L'équipe les rejoignit alors qu'ils arrivaient en vue de l'hôtel, dissipant le malaise entre eux. Olivier devait admettre qu'il partageait maintenant leur état d'esprit. Il n'avait plus aucune envie de perdre du temps et de l'énergie à enquêter sur le voleur qui mettait à mal leurs stratégies de jeux.

Il avait juste envie de rentrer chez lui et de se reposer. Cela ne pourrait leur faire que du bien, à tous.

* * *

 **Note de fin** : Merci beaucoup pour votre lecture, rappelez-vous qu'un petit mot fait toujours très plaisir !

Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre sur Marcus et les Pies, bonne fin de semaine à tous. :)


End file.
